Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat
by Furiguriru14
Summary: "Aku... Tidak pernah mengharapkan rasa ini. Tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencintaimu... Sahabatku sendiri... Sasuke-kun, sahabat yang seharusnya kucintai sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan sebagai yang lainnya... Aku mencintaimu. Dan karena itulah semuanya berakhir."/"Maafkan aku... Tolong, dengarkan aku lagi. Beri aku kesempatan keduamu."
1. Chapter 1

Su – sumimasen minna – san.

Aku anggota baru di sini. Rasanya agak canggung bergabung karena di sini banyak penulis berbakat. Sedangkan aku yang masih lima belas tahun baru belajar menulis. Ya... walaupun aku sudah hobi membuat cerita ini dan itu sedari SD. Tapi tetap aja masih kurang.

Aku bergabung kesini dengan tujuan memperdalam kosa kata dan pengalaman tentang tulis menulis (meski ini bukan cita – cita, tapi apa salahnya, kan?). Jadi...

Mohon bantuannya. Kritik atau saran akan aku terima dengan sepenuh hati. Dan kesalahanku tolong di maafkan.

.

.

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **~~UNGKAPAN CINTA~~**

Ditengah keramaian kantin yang menenangkan bagi sebagian orang, juga terasa mengganggu, muncul gadis manis dengan senyum lebarnya. Menghampiri seorang laki-laki di sudut kantin.

Mata para lelaki berbinar senang menyadari kehadiran gadis ceria itu. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Semua orang sangat senang dengan kehadirannya.

Tapi, tentu saja juga ada yang membencinya. Khususnya para perempuan. Banyak yang iri pada gadis manis yang mempunyai mata indah itu.

Apa yang membuat mereka iri pada gadis itu? Apa gadis itu punya banyak kelebihan?

Oh, tentu saja. Bahkan sangat banyak. Gadis manis itu merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga kaya yang sangat dihormati. Dia cantik, manis, imut, atau kata apalah yang cocok dengan semua kesempurnaannya.

Senyumannya bisa membuat semua laki-laki disekolah ikut tersenyum. Bahkan laki-laki yang _ero_ sampai mimisan karena senyuman itu. Matanya yang selalu berbinar-binar senang ketika melihat semua orang disekelilingnya bisa membuat orang yang menatapnya meleleh. Dia bagaikan dewi.

Dia juga pintar.

Walaupun ada dua orang yang lebih pintar darinya. Tapi ya, kepintaran mereka bertiga hanya berbanding 100 : 99 : 98. Beda tipis setipis tipisnya.

Yang mendapat nilai sempurna (100) adalah Shikamaru Nara. Pemuda pemalas yang selalu menguap ketika melakukan apa saja sembari bergumam ' _mendokuse'_ dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, dia bisa tidur **dimana saja.** Walaupun begitu dia merupakan teman yang baik dan bisa memecahkan masalah dalam sekejap. Baik tentang pelajaran, maupun tentang kehidupan. Serahkan saja padanya. Dia itu dapat diandalkan mengenai hal ini. Kecuali jika kau memintanya memikirkan tips untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Dalam hal ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan seorang shikamaru, dia sangat payah.

Dan diurutan kedua (99). Dia adalah pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan ditemui oleh gadis itu. pria yang lebih memilih menyendiri dipojokan ruangan tanpa menghiraukan godaan para gadis centil yang cantik-cantik dengan tubuh aduh hai. Dia tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Pria ini tampan. **Sangat tampan malah.** Berasal dari keluarga terhormat, memiliki wajah rupawan bak dewa _apollo_ , digandrungi banyak cewek, dan banyak lagi.

Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu tak bisa mensyukuri kenikmatan yang diberikan _kami_ - _sama_ kepadanya.

Dia memiliki alasan.

Tapi dia lebih memilih untuk mengubur alasan itu.

Oke, dan ketiga(98), gadis manis itu sendiri. gadis yang memiliki banyak teman sekaligus banyak musuh. Dan tentu saja yang membencinya adalah para cewek oh tidak, semua cewek di sekolahnya sangat membencinya. Alasannya mudah saja.

Iri.

Semua gadis membencinya lantaran iri. Kecuali satu orang. Dan gadis itu sangat bersyukur ada satu perempuan yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia sangat bersyukur.

"Sasuke- _kuuun_ ~" Gadis manis itu menerjang lalu memeluk seorang yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. Dan disambut dengan delikan kesal oleh orang yang dipanggilnya sasuke tadi. Dan dialah yang author bilang yang kedua (99).

Gadis itu terkekeh geli saat sasuke memberontak.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku. Nanti ada yang salah paham gimana?" Kesal pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"hai` hai`... pemarah seperti biasanya." Sindirnya dengan nada malas yang dibuat-buat. Menempatkan diri di samping pemuda itu.

"Uuhh..." Sasuke menatap sakura dengan kening berkerut kesal dan tatapan protes ketika Sakura mengambil yakiniku miliknya.

Sedangkan sang gadis yang berambut unik kalau tidak mau disebut aneh bewarna merah muda cerah yang tadi memeluk Sasuke hanya tersenyum seraya tertawa kikuk. Dia melambaikan tangan kaku. "Hehehe... Gomen, jangan dianggap serius dong... Itu doang dipikirin... Dan juga kau terlihat tidak semangat hari ini." Lanjutnya. "Ada masalah Sasuke- _kun_? Kau tahu, kau punya sahabat di sini yang bisa kau jadikan tempat curhat yang terpercaya tanpa seorang pun yang mengetahuinya. Apa aku benar?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan sorot meminta penjelasan ditambah dengan tatapan menuntut.

Sasuke melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu kemudian menghembuskan napas berat. "Sakura..." Akhirnya pemuda emo itu berbicara. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apa kau pernah merasakannya?"

Sakura yang sedang meminum jus stroberinya setelah mencuri satu potong yakiniku Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya sesaat. Lalu meminum habis minuman itu dengan cepat hinga tak tersisa sedikit pun. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya sakura tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh _Kami-sama_ , apa aku sedang bermimpi? Bagaimana mungkin pangeran es di sampingku ini bisa meleleh akibat jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis." Ucapnya dramatis.

"He-Henti "

"Apakah dunia akan segera berakhir?" Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Saku "

"Oh, atau lebih parahnya kau adalah toori no akuma?" Sakura menodongkan telunjuknya kewajah Sasuke.

"Hei!"

"Kau kemanakan Sasuke si pangeran dingin yang lebih dingin dari kutup utara atau pun kutup selatan, wahai akuma- _sama_?" Kembali, gadis merah muda itu berbicara dramatis dengan raut wajah shock.

Puk!

Sasuke menepuk kedua pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara gadis itu hanya menatap onyx si pemuda yang balas menatap emeraldnya. Dia terdiam seketika.

"A-ku-se-ri-us." Ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan setiap suku kata dalam kalimatnya. Menandakan dia benar-benar serius.

Sakura mengerjap. Sesaat dia tenggelam dengan ketenangan onyx di depannya sebelum akhirnya dia disadarkan oleh kata Sasuke.

"O-oh. Oke. Baiklah, jadi..." Sakura memasang wajah seriusnya. Meletakkan dagunya ditangannya yang menumpukan siku-sikunya di meja. "...Siapa gadis yang sedang sial itu." ucap Sakura dalam. Entah kenapa pertanyaan ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin dihindarinya dan sekaligus yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu, takut dan gelisah bercampur jadi satu.

Deg deg deg.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan ragu. Bahkan dia sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. Penampakan yang luar biasa.

Deg deg deg.

"Yang kusukai itu..."

Deg deg deg. _Jangan terlalu berharap Sakura. Sasuke tak akan menyukaimu._ Batin Sakura.

"...Adalah..."

Deg deg deg. _Kau hanya sahabatnya. Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap?_

"...Hinata."

Deg! Tertohok besar. Sakura yang sempat berharap harus menganga lebar. Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, hatinya sekarang hangus terbakar dan lenyap bagaikan debu yang terhapus angin. Harapan itu pupus sudah bagai pasir dihapus ombak.

"K-kau... Menyukai... Hinata? Hyuuga Hinata? Kan kita mengenalnya baru enam bulan. Kau sungguh menyukainya?" tanya Sakura ragu dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya. Menahan air matanya yang entah kenapa ingin keluar begitu saja. Padahal diakan terkenal ceria.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sekarang keraguan yang sempat terpancar diwajahnya menghilang. Lenyap sudah sebagaimana nada suaranya yang mengandung keyakinan. "Ya, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapnya mempertegas.

Glek. Sakura meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menunduk sesaat. Lalu mendongkak. Melihat onyx itu lagi untuk memastikan kalau pemuda di depannya tidak sedang bercanda.

Terlihat benar kepastian di sorot manik kelam pemuda di depannya itu. Dan itu membuat hatinya kembali meringis nyeri walaupun dirinya memaksakan senyum.

"O-ohh... Selamat ya... Hatimu akhirnya mencair." Ucapnya dengan nada yang dipaksakan ceria. "Dia pasti juga menyukaimu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau kira begitu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "A-aku pergi dulu ya... Aku baru ingat kalau aku punya urusan dengan seseorang." Setelah berkata begitu sang Haruno berlari menjauhi sang Uchiha yang hanya terbengong dengan sifat anehnya. Dan pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli.

Sementara Sakura yang dirasanya air matanya akan turun memilih mengurung diri di atap sekolahnya. Dia memegang jeruji besi itu dan meremasnya keras. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas merah ditelapak tangannya yang putih.

Dia menyeringai nyeri. Air matanya tak bisa dihentikannya walau sudah dihapusnya berkali-kali. Dia terisak. "Kusso!" Umpatnya tertahan. Sesegukan masih terdengar di sela-sela tangisnya. "Kusso!" Tubuhnya merosot dan menumpu dilututnya. Masih dengan wajah ditekuk dia kembali angkat bicara dengan nada desisan. "Aku... Menyedihkan." Desisnya menahan nyeri diulu hati. "Kenapa aku mengharapkannya?" Hiks. "Sakura bodoh."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sakura mendongkak mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Dia tidak berbalik. Walau dia sedang sakit hati, tapi untung saja otaknya tidak ikut sakit. Jika tidak, dia pasti telah mempermalukan dirinya yang notabanenya dikenal dengan sosok gadis aneh hiperaktif dengan memperlihatkan air matanya pada orang lain. Bahkan dia tak pernah memperlihatkan air matanya pada Sasuke. Selaku orang yang disukainya.

Dia segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku tak menangis." Kilahnya walaupun suaranya bergetar.

"Kau menangis."

"..." Sakura diam saja. Sudah dipastikan kalau orang dibelakangnya itu melihat dan mendengar apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkannya tadi. Makanya dia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Haruno Sakura. Kau menangis." Lagi, orang itu besuara.

"Apa pedulimu." Saat ini nada bicara seorang Haruno Sakura berubah. Tidak seperti Haruno Sakura yang seharusnya. Dia berbeda.

"Aku peduli padamu karena..." Orang dibelakangnya itu memberi jeda sesaat. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa yang diucapkannya hanya sekali dan harus didengarkan dengan baik-baik.

Dan perkataannya yang selanjutnya membuat Sakura harus menahan napasnya.

"...Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

CATATAN AUTHOR

Sorry kalau gaje. Maklum, aku baru belajar. Tak banyak komentar yang akan ku berikan kali ini.

Hanya saja, aku butuh dukungan semuanya dengan kritikan ataupun saran yang diberikan.

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak.


	2. Chapter 2

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha ada Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 2**

Pagi ini seorang Sakura Haruno tengah berjalan dengan pelan dan lesu. Suatu hal yang tabu baginya untuk bersikap loyo seperti ini. Hatinya tengah dilanda dilema antara ini dan itu yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati. Dia juga merutuki dirinya yang tampak menyedihkan.

Dia menghela napas.

"Semoga aku tak bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Hiii..." Sakura begidik karena dengan tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Oh... Sasuke- _kun, ka_?" Desahnya lega mengetahui orang itu adalah sahabatnya. Walaupun dia sempat terkejut. Padahal dia baru saja memikirkan pangeran es itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lesu.

"Siapa orang yang kau hindari?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sekejap dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapan matanya tak bersemangat seperti biasa. "Bukan hal yang penting." Kilahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Walaupun ia penasaran, tapi sikap Sakura cukup untuk mecegahnya bertanya lebih lanjut. Jadi, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana cara menarik hati perempuan?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura memandangnya. "Haaahh..." Sakura mendesah. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Tanyanya.

"Memangnya tak bisa?" Protes sasuke.

"Bukannya tak boleh, tapi..." Bola mata Sakura berputar ke kiri. Mencoba mencari alasan dengan otak jeniusnya. "Sebaiknya kau bertanya pada Sai. Koleksi bukunya kan lengkap. Jadi kau bisa bertanya lebih rinci dan komplit tentang hal itu." Dia terdiam sesaat. "Atau tanya saja Ino. Mungkin dia mengetahui sesuatu. Dia kan perempuan."

"Kau tidak perempuan?"

Sakura memutar mata bosan. "Tidak." Jawabnya jutek.

Sasuke menatap sakura intens. "Kenapa tidak padamu saja?"

"Haaahh..." Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. "Aku tak tahu harus jawab apa. Seleraku dengan selera kebanyakan perempuan itu berbeda. Aku menyukai komik, anime, dan game, tapi mereka malah membencinya. Dan malah memilih mengeluarkan keringat di mall yang sesak dan penuh manusia yang berlalu lalang dan itu membuatku pusing. Aku tak mengerti perempuan." Ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Itu karena kau terpengaruhi Sasori- _nii_." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa geli. Mengingat kakak Sakura yang mengidap _siscon_ itu sangat menggilai hal-hal berbau anime. Bahkan dia membuat boneka kayu karakter anime yang disukainya yang hampir memenuhi tiga lemari lemari besar di rumahnya.

Sakura terpana dengan tawa Sasuke. Benar-benar...

Tawa Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tawa yang paling indah.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin menanyakan pendapatmu."

"Hm..." Sakura bepikir sebentar. "Mungkin dengan bersikap baik padanya, atau memberikannya bunga, atau... Komik? Mungkin. Atau... Atau... Apa lagi ya? Hm..." Dia berpikir dengan keras. Dahinya yang lebar tampak dihiasi dengan seribu lipatan.

"Hahahaha ..." Tawa Sasuke pecah menghentikan pemikiran Sakura. Semakin memperbanyak lipatan dahi lebarnya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Dia senang melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti itu, tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan karena Sasuke menertawai dirinya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Teriak sakura jengkel.

"Hahaha... Kau harus melihat wajahmu itu. Hahaha... Aneh sekali."

"Huh! Pada akhirnya kau menertawakan diriku! Kenapa sih, kau bersikeras ingin mengetahui pendapatku yang kemudian kau tertawakan. Menyebalkan! Seharusnya aku tidak memberi tahumu." Dia membuang muka.

"Kenapa sampai segitunya. Kita ini sahabat kan?"

Sakura menahan napas. Pertanyaan¾ atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya sakit lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau itu aneh. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau kau seaneh ini. Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke memandangnya khawatir.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang khawatir padanya. "Bukannya apa-apa." Tukasnya cepat. "Aku hanya tak ingin orang lain salah paham tentang hubungan kita." Sakura mengambil napas sejenak. Mencoba mendinginkan rasa panas di dadanya.

Sasuke menyerngit heran. "Tak biasanya kau khawatir mengenai hal ini. Kau `kan tak pernah mempedulikan sekitarmu." Ucap Sasuke sarkastik. Melipat tangan didadanya.

Sakura yang menatapnya hanya mengulum senyum. Senyum kesakitan yang tentu saja tak disadari oleh Sasuke karena dia tipikal laki-laki tak peka. Baginya semua senyuman itu sama. Senyuman hanyalah sikap menarik garis bibir keatas.

"Kau sudah punya Hinata." Sakura mendesis. "Kau menyukainya, `kan? Aku tak ingin dia menolakmu nantinya karena salah paham." Sakura menunduk. "Aku hanya ingin..." Dia mendongkak lagi. "Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." _Walau tidak bersamaku_.

Sasuke menatap Sakura takjub. Lalu tertunduk dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya. " _Arigatou_."

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Forehead... Tampaknya sekarang kau lebih jauh dari Sasuke- _kun_. Kalian bertengkar?" Ino, gadis pirang cerewet dengan mata aquamarinenya yang indah memandang Sakura heran. Tidak biasanya gadis merah muda itu tidak menghampiri Sasuke di kantin. Seperti saat ini.

"Hm? Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tak bertengkar dengannya." Sakura menggeleng.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya curiga.

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku hanya menjaga jarak agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Hanya itu." Sakura menggidikkan bahu tak peduli. Dia melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau menyukainya `kan?"

Uhuk!

Sukses besar. Pertanyaan Ino sukses membuatnya tersedak dan hampir saja membuat dia mati konyol. _Bravo_ , Yamanaka Ino.

"A-APA?"

"Kau menyukai Uchiha Sasu- Umbbhh..." Belum sempat gadis pirang itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Sakura.

"Jangan sebut namanya Pig!" Ujarnya seraya melepaskan bekapannya.

Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Bekapan Sakura yang sangat kuat membuatnya kehilangan oksigen untuk beberapa waktu. "Jadi benar? Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mengambil oksigen dengan cukup.

"Haahh..." Sakura menghembuskan napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus mundur sebelum bertarung." Dia menunduk lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Dia sudah punya calon."

Ino menatap sakura nanar. Lalu tersenyum menyemangati. "Kuharap kau menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, Forehead."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Arigatou."

Tuk!

"Yo! Para _lady_ sekalian. Sedang membicarakan apa? Membicarakanku?"

Sakura mendelik kearah suara cempreng itu. Dia tahu pasti suara siapa gerangan yang telah mengusik kegiatan _girl`s talk_ -nya dengan Ino. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara manusia rubah itu.

"Naruto! Bisakah kau muncul dengan cara biasa saja? Tidak perlu menepuk pundakku `kan?" Omel Sakura emosi.

"Hehehe... _Gomen gomen_." Sementara Naruto hanya cengengesan mendengar omelan Sakura.

"Konichiwa, Sakura- _chan,_ Yamanaka- _san."_

Suara itu membuat ketiga manusia yang sedang berisik disuatu bagian kantin itu menoleh. Dan ketiga pasang iris mereka mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah menyala dan tato ` _ai`_ di dahinya tengah berdiri dengan tegap seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Gaara!" Naruto menyapa pria bernama Gaara itu dengan semangat luar biasa. "Yo temanku. Mari bergabung denganku dan dua gadis cantik ini." Ajaknya.

"Naruto! Tak sopan memanggil Gaara _senpai_ dengan Gaara saja!"

"Ah... Tak apa-apa Sakura- _chan_." Jawab Gaara memperlebar senyumnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto tepat didepan Sakura.

Dia masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Aku ingin memberitahu kalian kalau minggu depan aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahunku. Aku berharap kalian datang." Katanya.

"Ck ck ck... Ternyata tuan muda Gaara adalah seorang remaja manja. Ck ck ck." Naruto menggeleng.

"H-hei! Bukan itu! Aku hanya menuruti perintah ibuku saja kok." Gaara gugup. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan menghasilkan gelak tawa dari mulut para gadis.

Dia mendelik. "Berhenti menertawaiku!" Rajuknya.

"Hahaha... Habisnya, kau lucu _senpai_." Kata Sakura dengan tawa yang masih menghiasi ucapannya. Dan itu membuat wajah Gaara kembali memerah malu.

"Po-pokoknya kalian ikut saja. _Ossan_ , _capuchino_ satu!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Haaahh..." Untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali mendesah. Matanya menangkap bangku kosong di sebuah taman yang biasa dilaluinya sepulang sekolah. Maka dari itu, dia menduduki dirinya disana dan bersandar.

"Aduh! Kacau! Kacau!" Teriaknya frustasi. Untung saja tak ada orang disini. Dan kita bisa mengetahui alasannya hanya dengan melihat langit. Ya. Langit mendung. Awan hitam bertebaran dimana-mana menandakan hujan akan turun. Tapi mengapa gadis pink itu mempertahankan posisinya?

Dan alasannya adalah...

Dia tak tahu.

Tak ada alasan untuknya menunggu guyuran hujan beberapa saat lagi. Bahkan dia membawa payung. Tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat mengambilnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Apakah Gaara- _senpai_ benar-benar menyukaiku?" Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku menginginkannya."

Zrashh.

Air yang berasal dari langit itu pun mengguyur tubuhnya. Namun dia masih terdiam. Seakan-akan ia ingin hujan merontokkan rasa frustasinya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melupakan orang itu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Matanya yang terpejam mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang langsung dihapus oleh hujan. Mungkin ini yang dinantinya.

Menangis tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu tersentak mendengar suara familiar itu. Dia membuka matanya yang terpejam dan mendapati wajah Sasuke berada diatas wajahnya yang tengah menengadah. Dia terkesiap. Selama sesaat dia menyangka kalau orang yang di depannya ini hanyalah ilusi belaka sebelum akhirnya tangan dingin pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Kun Sasuke-?"

.

.

.

.

CATATAN :

Nyahahahaha... gomen kalau masih sama gaje-nya... tolong dimaklumi... cerita yang kubuat memang begitulah... ANEH. sama kyak orangnya... hahaha...

nah, waktunya balas review...

Hanazono Yuri: Oke, follback ...

UchiHarunopyon21 : iya... doain supaya aku punya waktu luang yg banyak ya...

GaemSJ : makasih krena sudah dkung... akan aku usahain...

guest: maaf kalau pendek, akn aku usahain spaya panjang nantinya ... hahaha ... bener ya? aku memang suka sih kalau sasuke menderita, tapi aku cinta sasuke kok ..

arinamour036 : makasih karena udh dkung gaasaku... tpi maaf banget y,,, soalnya endingnya nanti ama sasuke. Gak pa pa kn? Makasih buat dukungannya ya...

chrysant lie : makasi atas dukungannya...

akira-kun : tenang dor, akan sya lanjutkan...

Guest : oke, nih udah lanjut...

krisan kebohongan : makasi ya... tapi aku pikir fic ini gaje loh... hahaha...(ketawa sambil garuk kepala)

makasi buat semuanya yg udah dukung... yang baca juga terima kasih... aku senang banget... hiks hiks (nangis gaje).

yg lebih pnting, tetap baca ya lanjtannya... walaupun jalan cerintanya udah ketahuan.. hehe...

arigatou gozaimasu ... RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

"Ini, minumlah." Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas. Menatap prihatin Sakura yang menggigil kedinginan diruangannya.

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke dengan ragu. Biasanya dia akan dengan gembira menyambut tangan yang tengah memegang cangkir itu. Tapi saat ini rasanya...

...Ah sudahlah

Perlahan dia menyambut cangkir itu dengan gemetar yang kuat. Banyangkan saja! Jika kau sedang kedinginan – sangat – kedinginan, dan kau malah bertemu dengan orang yang kau sukai dan menyukai orang lain, dan dia tidak meliahatmu sebagai wanita bertahun-tahun lamanya, lalu -

\- "Hei! Ayo minum coklat ini!" Pemikiran Sakura yang mulai memanas dihentikan oleh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba.

 _Oh, great. Dia bisa memotong pemikiranku hanya dengan hei._

Inner sakura kesal setengah mati.

" _Hai`, arigatou_."

Sakura yang basah kuyup diajak atau lebih tepatnya dipaksa seraya diseret oleh Sasuke menuju apartemen milik pemuda itu.

Sekarang, Sakura sedang duduk manis diatas sofa di ruang tamu Sasuke. Tangannya yang sedikit menggigil mengeratkan handuk yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Tak lupa pula secangkir coklat hangat buatan Sasuke yang tiada duanya.

Oke, ini mulai tak biasa. Semuanya yang biasanya dia lakukan sekarang terasa tak biasa. Seolah - olah ini adalah kali pertama dia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Sasuke dan ini kali pertama dia dibuatkan secangkir coklat panas oleh Sasuke. Sofa yang dulu biasa dia duduki kini terasa amat asing. Dia sama sekali tak mengenal ruangan ini.

Dia sama sekali tak mengenal kehangatan ruang ini.

Dia bagaikan orang asing.

Tak mengenal apapun.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Ayo minum." Suruh Sasuke pada Sakura yang dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

Sakura meminum coklatnya dan tersenyum. "Hangat." Gumamnya.

Namun senyumnya hanya bertahan sesaat karena segera digantikan oleh tatapan sendu. Dia tak berniat memulai percakapan di suasana hatinya yang buruk ini.

"Kau bodoh sekali." Sasuke memulai percakapan dengan nada setengah kesal setengah marah. Sakura membuang wajahnya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang manusia apalagi seorang gadis rela-relanya membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan lebat sampai basah kuyup." Dia memangdang Sakura kesal. "Kau bahkan tak menyadari jika dalamanmu kelihatan dan lekuk tubuhmu terlihat jelas Nona Sakura." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Sakura mengeratkan cengkramannya dihanduk biru tua itu. "Mesum." Umpat Sakura masih membuang wajahnya.

 _Apa ini? Bukankah aku mau menjauhinya?_

"Mesum? Kau perlu bersyukur Nona, karena kau ditemukan oleh pemuda Uchiha sepertiku. Walaupun aku mesum aku masih bisa menahan hasratku untuk melakukan `itu`."

 _Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja Sasuke?_

"..." Sakura hanya diam. Memutar bola matanya. Malas menanggapi kalimat Sasuke yang mulai ngawur. Malas juga dengan innernya yang mulai bermasalah dan melantunkan nyanyian-nyanyian penyesalan.

Dia juga sudah tahu kalau dari awal Sasuke itu mesum. Atau... Mungkin semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto? Entahlah, yang dia tahu adalah semua laki-laki itu mesum. Bahkan kakaknya sekalipun.

"Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang berniat menyentuh dada papanmu." Ucap Sasuke semakin memperlihatkan kemesumannya.

"Ya ya ya... Teruslah mengoceh, tuan muda." Sakura menanggapi dengan malas. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke malah membawa-bawa ukuran tubuhnya. Jelas-jelas tubuhnya ini proposional. Kenapa malah dibilang datar sih? Apalagi dengan kata 'papan' itu.

Menjengkelkan.

"Dadamu masih kalah dari Hinata. Dia jauh lebih baik."

 _Hinata?_

Sakura membuah muka sambil berdecih.

"Katakan saja jauh lebih besar." Ketus Sakura. Emosinya sekarang benar-benar tersulut. Apalagi nama Hinata masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. "Aku tahu kok, tubuh Hinata jauh lebih baik dan jauh lebih mulus dariku. Wajahnya juga jauh lebih manis. Otaknya jauh lebih pintar. Dia jauh lebih anggun. Keluarganya juga jauh lebih terpandang dari aku yang biasa-biasa saja."

 _Kau bodoh!_

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kau merendah?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan?"

 _Ayolah Sakura! Apa yang ingin kau katakan?! Berhentilah!_

"Ya, tapi-"

"Kaulah yang mengaguminya! Kau menyukainya, menayayanginya! Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku!" Nada suara Sakura mulai meninggi.

"Sakura, apa yang –"

Seakan tak mendengar kata Sasuke, Sakura melanjutkan, tanpa menghiraukan kata hatinya yang tengah berteriak untuk menghentikannya. "Dia jauh lebih baik dari aku yang standar ini. Aku tahu. Aku jauh lebih tahu dan lebih mengerti darimu. Jadi jangan beritahu aku lagi. Aku sudah bosan memikirkannya terus." Ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Kenapa dia menangis. Padahal, tadi tujuannya hanyalah untuk candaan saja. Tapi kenapa air matanya mengalir?

Kenapa?

Dia menyeret handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya yang basah dan memindahkannya kekepala dan menghapus air matanya.

Sasuke menyerngit bingung.

Apa Sakura menangis? Apa kata-katanya terlalu kejam? Oh ayolah... Semua orang tahu kalau dia hanya bercanda.

"Kau... Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan memosisikan dirinya disamping Sakura. Menatap gadis ceria yang kini terlihat rapuh itu lekat-lekat. Dia tak mengerti kenapa Sakura jadi seperti ini.

 _Jangan dekati aku Sasuke!_

"Ada yang mengerjaimu?"

"..." Sakura menggeleng. Menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Sasuke. "Jangan mendekat." Desisnya.

Lipatan didahi Sasuke bertambah. Kenapa sakura menjauhinya?

Sasuke ikut menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sakura. "Ada yang memfitnahmu?"

"..." Dia menggeleng lagi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Sakura... Aku sedang bertanya padamu. Lihat aku." Tapi Sakura tak melakukan apa- apa. Dia malah terlihat menggingit bibr bawahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas. "Ada yang menyakitimu?"

"..." Sakura terdiam. Tidak mengangguk juga tidak menggeleng.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi yang menganggap diam Sakura sebagai jawaban `iya`.

 _Kau._

Tapi kata itu tercekat di tenggorokkannya. Dia tak mampu mengatakan bahwa yang menyakitinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura berbisik pelan. Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya?"

 _Sakura, aku mohon, berhentilah! Jangan katakan apapun!_

Dalam diam, dia tersenyum. "Dulu... Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi, kan?" Tanya sakura dengan suara bergetar.

 _Berhenti!_

Sasuke menyerngit. Kejadian apa yang seperti ini?

"Saat itu, adalah saat yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Saat dimana aku dan Ino berselisih. Saat dimana Ino mengatakan kalau aku mememiliki perasaan terkutuk itu." Sakura terisak pelan.

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sakura benar, saat itu Sakura dan Ino berselisih hanya karena perasaan itu, perasaan yang sekarang dinamai dengan perasaan terkutuk. Perasaan yang tak akan pernah terjadi diantara mereka.

Tak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan kejadian saat ini?

Dengan senyumannya, Sakura meneruskan. "Kau tau, Sasuke-kun, ternyata yang dikatakan Ino..." _Kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti?_ "...benar."

Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke menahan napasnya. "Sakura, aku-"

"Apa kau..." Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke. "...pernah memikirkan... Bagaimana rasanya... Mencintai..." Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya. Kepalanya semakin ditekuknya dalam. "Temanmu sendiri?"

Akhirnya. Dia mengatakannya. Sesaat ada rasa lega pada diri Sakura namun segera kembali kekhawatiran ketika Sasuke tak juga menjawabnya.

Lama mereka terdiam. Tak ada yang berani bersuara.

"Aku... Tak pernah memikirkannya." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. "Kenapa... kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya sasuke pelan. Berharap jawaban yang diterimanya bukan itu.

Dia berharap bukan itu!

Sakura memaksakan senyumannya. Mendongkak untuk melihat kilatan emosi yang ada di onyx Sasuke. Dia ingin mengetahui apa reaksi Sasuke.

Apa yang ada dibalik pupil hitam yang tajam itu. Apa emosi yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Apa respon yang...

... Akan Sasuke berikan?

"Karena aku merasakannya." Air matanya jatuh lagi. Senyumnya masih dipertahankannya. Dengan suara bergetar, dia berbicara, mengatakan semuanya yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Dengan cepat, tanpa memberi Sasuke celah untuk menjawab, gadis itu memajukan wajahnya mendekati Sasuke. Dia menghapus jarak dengan menautkan bibir ranumnya dengan bibir tipis sang Uchiha.

Hanya sekilas.

Karena ia segera berdiri dan menyambar tas dan sepatunya lalu keluar dari apartemen pemuda itu. Air matanya, tak henti-hentinya mengalir seiring dengan langkahnya menjauhi apartemen itu. Mungkin tempat ini adalah tempat terpahitnya karena tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu berakhirnya hubungan persahabatan mereka dengan berkhianatnya Sakura karena memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Dalam hati Sakura merutuki dirinya.

Bodoh.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih bergeming ditempatnya dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia mencoba merangkai semua kejadian yang terjadi dengan sangat cepat itu beberapa saat lalu.

Mulai dari Sakura yang menangis. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum sambil menatapnya. Lalu Sakura mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Sasuke. Dan langsung mencium bibir Sasuke. walaupun hanya sekilas. Dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kebingungan dan seribu tanda tanya diotak brilian sang Uchiha.

 _Great_. Seorang Haruno Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke pusing.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya yang masih menyisakan rasa stroberi karena menempelnya bibir gadis itu pada bibirnya. Walau hanya sekilas Sasuke mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lembutnya bibir Haruno Sakura. Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Kalau boleh dia jujur, dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai sensasi itu.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang agak pusing. Menutup mata dengan tangannya itu seraya mendesis. "Sakura... Padahal aku baru saja akan mengatakan bahwa Hinata menerimaku...

...Kau membuatku bingung."

.

.

.

.

BOKU NO NOTO

Catatanku kai ini mungkin sebagian besar berkisar tentang hal pribadi.

Gini, #ehem

Aku ingin minta maaf sama orang yang mengenal aku, tau gimana sifat aku, aku benar benar minta maaf karena gak ada nunjukin sifat yang satu ini. Walaupun aku gitu (orangnya), tapi aku memiliki sifat yang (seperti) ini.

Tapi jangan salah lho... aku gini (orangnya) hanya di dalam pembuatan fanfic-ku saja... didunia nyata mah aku bakalan muntah. Karena aku gak suka orang nyata.. #hahahaha

Jadi maaf ya... benar – benar maafin aku, dan jangan anggap aku mesum... aku cuman mau buat yang lebih greget dikit, ya mau gimana lagi. maaf ya...

Lagi pula di fanfic-kan banyak yang kayak gitunya. #ya gak? Ya gak?

Selanjutnya,

Aku jawabnya sekalian aja ya...;)

Pertama-tama bagi yang minta aku untuk memperpanjang ni fic per-chapter, maafin aku ya... kayaknya aku gak bisa lagi buat yang lebih panjang dari ini. Susah banget. Aku kan lagi belajar jadi agak susah buat yang panjang-panjang. Tapi, insya Allah, akan aku usahain.

Bantu doanya ya minna-san, kalo perlu solat tahajut sekalian. #hehehe

Dan soal update kilat kayaknya agak susah deh... biasa, anak sma kan banyak kerjaan, #sok sibuk

Aku bahkan kesel setengah mati kenapa ni tugas belum selesai-selesai, #curhat nih ceritanya

Dan begitu lah, masa sma adalah masa yang paling menjengkelkan!

Huh... aku pengen ada didunia virtual aja...

Belum lagi masalah emosi... minna-san tau kan? Masa sma ini tempat berkumpulnya remaja-remaja labil yang baru saja akan menentukan pilihan hidupnya. (#mungkin ada yang mau menentukan calon waifu dan husbando-nya...) jadi, begitulah. Merepotkan.

Untuk luca marvell, mungkin posisi rumitnya bisa gitu bisa gak. Kita liat aja entar ya...:))

Soal buat sasuke cemburu aku gak ngerti-ngerti amat, tapi memang itulah yang bakalan terjadi. Tapi ya, untuk beberapa dekade mungkin sakura yang akan menderita. Sasuke disini bakalan jadi tokoh antagonis (untuk sementara)

Oh...

Ini mungkin yang paling greget.

Pertama dan utama sekali, aku minta maaf untuk para hinata lovers. Karena...

Aku disini berdiri sebagai...

HINATA HATERS #HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dakara gomen ne... #aku ini orang yang jujur walau menyakitkan

Jadi, Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Sakura- _chan_... Ayo bangun. Kau ingin terlambat?"

"..." Tak ada respon.

"Wahai adik manisku yang pemalas. Cepat bangun dan segera pergi mandi!" Perintah Sasori, menaikkan nada suaranya beberapa oktaf.

Sakura menggeliat. Tapi tak berniat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia lebih memilih mengurung diri dibawah selimut maroonnya yang hangat. " _Niichan_ , Sakura gak enak badan hari ini." Kata Sakura berbohong.

"Benarkah? Kau membohongiku Sakura- _chan_?!" Teriak Sasori lagi sambil menarik paksa selimut itu. Lalu dia menyetuh jidat lebar adiknya. "Kau bahkan tak panas sayangku." Katanya geram.

Sakura mengerutkan bibir. Mencoba memberikan alasan. "Grafitasi tempat tidur sakura terlalu kuat. Sakura gak bisa bergerak."

"Sakura-chan?" Panggil Sasori dengan aura membunuh.

Sakura mendelik kesal. Lalu menarik kembali selimutnya yang sempat direbut. "Pokoknya aku gak mau sekolah!" Nada suaranya meninggi. "Untuk beberapa hari. Aku capek Sasori- _nii_."

"Tapi..-"

"Pokoknya gak mau!"

"Sakura..."

"Aku gak mau, Sasori- _nii_ ku yang cerewet. Lagi pula sekarang orang-orang hanya sibuk dengan mempersiapkan festifal musim semi. Aku capek kalau gak ada kegiatan. Hanya berlari kian kemari dan itu membosankan." Kilah Sakura lagi.

Sasori menatap adiknya sesaat. Dia mengangkat bahu dan keluar dari kamar adiknya.

"Oh ya, sarapan dulu!"

.

.

.

.

Mata _aquamarine_ gadis pirang itu menari liar mencari seseorang yang sangat mencolok diantara yang lainnya. Tapi, selama beberapa jam ini dia tak melihat orang itu.

"Sakura! Kemana sih dia?" Geram Ino kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan Sakura.

Setelah berlari kian kemari, bertanya sana sini yang hasilnya tetap saja nihil, tiba-tiba, ekor matanya mendapati Sasuke yang tengah duduk dibawah pohon sembari memakan irisan tomat dalam bento hitamnya. Gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke mendongkak. Dan memberikan gumaman andalannya sebagai sahutan. "hn?"

Ino menyerngitkan dahinya kesal. _Cih, dingin amat sih ni cowok. Gimana cara sakura buat mencairkan hatinya yang sebeku kutup utara itu._ Kesalnya dalam hati. _Aku menyesal sudah berkelahi dengan Sakura hanya gara-gara makhluk kutup ini._ Terus Ino. Mengutuk laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Apa kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Ino dengan nada kesal. "Dia tak terlihat hari ini."

Sasuke menatap Ino sekilas lalu kembali menyantap tomatnya. "Entahlah." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Entahlah?!" Ino menjerit shock. "Kalian `kan sangat dekat. Bagaimana mungkin kau tak mengetahui keberadaannya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang aku punya Hinata, dan hubungan persahabatan kami telah diakhirinya." _Dengan ciumannya kemarin._

Ino menutup mulut tak percaya. "Tak... Mungkin."

.

.

.

.

"SIIIIAAAALLLLL!"

Pluk pluk plum.

Batu itu memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbenam di dasar danau yang dalam itu. Dan pantulan itu diciptakan oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang dengan wajah memerah melemparkan batu ke tengah danau dengan tenaga kudanya. Gadis itu terlihat sedih, tapi dia juga terlihat marah.

Buk buk buk buk buagh!

"Hah hah hah hah..." Napas Sakura terputus-putus akibat lelahnya. Sedari tadi dia mempertahankan dirinya di tepi sungai ini untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Dengan cara melempar batu kuat-kuat atau meninju pohon tak bersalah yang ada dihadapannya.

Tangannya memar sempurna. Namun tak sedikit pun dihiraukannya memar itu karena sakit dihatinya masih terasa perih.

"Sial!"

Buk buk buk buagh!

Lagi, dia memukuli batang pohon besar dihadapannya dengan keras. Tangannya mulai mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tetap saja tak dihiraukannya. Sampai-

"Oi! Kau! Orang bodoh yang di sana!" - Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar mengagetkannya.

Dia berhenti sesaat. Berpikir. Lalu berteriak frustasi. "Aaaaarrggghhh... Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suaranya dipikiranku!"

Buk buk buk buk. Lalu dia kembali memukuli pohon itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura!"

Sakura berhenti. "Aku pasti berkhayal." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Sakura."

Sakura berjingkat. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Dia harusnya tau kalau itu bukanlah khayalan. Dia harusnya tau kalau Sasuke saat ini nyata ada didepannya.

Namun dia memilih mengabaikan orang itu. "Pergi!" Desisnya masam. Kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Berhenti melukai dirimu."

Tapi Sakura masih memilih untuk memukuli pohon dengan tangannya yang berdarah. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan tajam orang yang memanggilnya bodoh itu. Dia tak peduli! Bahkan jika tangannya patah sekalipun atau telinganya tuli oleh teriakan dunia dia tetap takkan berhenti hingga sakit di dadanya menghilang.

Buk buk buk greb.

Gerakannya terhenti. Lebih tepatnya dipaksa berhenti oleh tangan yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Bentak orang itu sambil mencengkram lengan Sakura erat.

"Uh! Lepaskan, Lepaskan aku! Sasuke bodoh!" Sakura berteriak diwajah sang Uchiha yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Nada suaranya melemah. "Lepaskan aku..." Terdengar nada permohonan di sana.

Namun, sang pemilik onyx yang memukau itu hanya diam seolah tak mendengarkan permohonan Sakura. Dia menarik gadis yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu dan membaringkannya direrumputan dengan paksa lalu menindihnya.

Dia menatap Sakura yang tengah memberontak dengan intens. "Apa maksud sikapmu kemarin?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Menjauhlah kau, ayam bodoh!" Sakura memberontak. "Sakit."

"Jawab aku haruno!" Dia membentak Sakura yang terdiam seketika dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Apa maksud tindakanmu kemarin!" Kembali, dia membentak Haruno Sakura yang tengah ditindihnya itu lagi.

"..." Sakura terdiam. Mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat agar dia tidak salah bicara lagi.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Hiks.

Terdengar isakan kecil dari mulut sang gadis. Mata emeralnya yang indah kembali menitikkan air mata.

Seakan baru tersadar, Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya

"Tidak." Desis Sakura tertahan. "TIDAK!" Dia menjerit dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke lalu berdiri, berjalan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhi sang Uchiha yang terduduk.

Hiks.

Kembali terdengar isakan Sakura yang langsung dibekap oleh tangannya sendiri. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berlinang air mata.

"Aku... Tidak pernah mengharapkan rasa ini." Sakura berbicara spontan atas kehendak hatinya.

 _Aku harus menghentikan mulutku ini._

"Tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mencintaimu... Sahabatku sendiri..."

 _Kumohon berhentilah._

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sahabat yang seharusnya kucintai sebagai seorang _sahabat_ , bukan sebagai yang _lainnya_..."

 _Berhentilah... Kumohon..._

"Tapi... Aku dengan bodohnya mengkhianati janji masa kecil kita." Sakura tertawa hambar. "Hahaha... Kau benar Sasuke- _kun_. Aku memang bodoh. Ditambah lagi aku adalah seorang yang munafik." Hiks. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan karena itulah semuanya berakhir." Hiks. "Seharusnya, seharusnya sejak awal kita tak pernah dipertemukan!"

"Sakura!"

"Kalau pertemuan kita hanya berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini, maka seharusnya kita tak pernah dipertemukan!" Gadis itu menghapus air matanya kasar. "Maka cintaku tak akan pernah tumbuh." Dia menunduk lesu. "Dan ketika cinta itu terpangkas aku tak akan terlihat menyedihkan. Aku tak akan pernah merasakan sakit." Lanjutnya pelan.

"Sakura..." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah Sakura. Berniat untuk memeluk gadis yang tengah rapuh itu. "Aku..."

"Jangan mendekat!" Ancam Sakura menahan langkah Sasuke. Dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Saku-"

"Kau tahu `kan Sasuke- _kun_? Bagaimana aku ini?" Sakura tersenyum pahit. Menatap sang Uchiha yang telah merebut hatinya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku bukan orang yang akan bangkit lagi untuk mengejar sesuatu yang sia-sia." Dia terdiam sesaat untuk menarik napas. "Aku memang bodoh. Aku akui itu. Tapi aku tak sebodoh itu." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tahu yang mana milikku dan mana yang bukan. Yang mana yang sanggup kuraih dan yang tak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Aku mengetahuinya. Dengan sangat-sangat jelas." Sakura tertunduk.

Lalu dia mendongkak. Menatap pemuda itu dengan senyum tulus terlukis diwajah manisnya. "Aku merelakanmu." Ucapnya pelan, walaupun masih terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. "Aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku tak akan melakukan tarik tambang lagi dengan Hinata yang jelas-jelas memiliki tali itu." Hiks.

" _Arigatou_... Telah mengisi hatiku dan berada disampingku selama ini..." Dia menarik napasnya.

" _Sayounara_ , Uchiha Sasuke."

Lalu berlari menjauh meninggalkan luka yang entah sejak kapan terlukis indah dihati Sasuke. Pemuda itu memandang punggung kecil pemilik si rambut merah muda dengan tatapan nanar, dia tertunduk.

"Apa... apaan ini?"

.

.

.

.

BOKU NO NOTO

Kyaaaa ~~~

Me – memalukan... sungguh, aku gak nyangka bakal seaneh ini ceritanya. G – g – g – gimana niiiiihhhhh?

Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai...

Maaf mengecewakan semuanya... Aku benar – benar minta maaf...

Atas kemainstreman dan kegajean yang ada di fic ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Hari itu, Sakura memeluk kakinya sambil menangis. Jika tadi tangisannya dihiasi dengan isakan, sekarang tidak lagi. Hanya keheningan yang melandanya sementara matanya menatap dinding kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan dia tak pegal sedikit pun mempertahankan posisinya sekarang.

Rasa perih akibat luka ditangannya pun tak dihiraukannya. Darah itu mulai mengering dan semakin membuat tangannya yang mulus terlihat mengerikan.

Disisi luar rumah terlihat seorang gadis pirang tengah mengendor pintu rumah sang Haruno. Diselingi dengan beberapa teriakan seperti -

"Sakura! Buka pintunya, aku tahu kau didalam."

"Oi! _Forehead_! Kau dengar gak sih?!"

" _Miss_ Sakura Haruno, _open the door please_?"

\- Namun tak satu pun disahut oleh seseorang di dalam. Bosan dengan waktunya yang terbuang, gadis pirang cerewet itu melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu belakang dan membuka kenopnya.

Ceklek.

Pintu terbuka, tanda sang pemilik rumah tak menguncinya. Dan Ino merutuki kecerobohan sahabatnya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar Sakura. seketika itu dia terkejut dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat sangat sangat mengenaskan itu.

Rambut berantakan. Wajah dan pakaian yang kotor. Tangannya... Tangannya terluka parah. O M G!

"Sakura!" Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya di depan Sakura lalu mengguncang bahu gadis itu kuat-kuat. "Apa yang terjadi padamu."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh! Tanganmu. Apa yang kau lakukan Miss Haruno."

"..."

"Baiklah, setelah aku mengobati tanganmu kau _**harus**_ menceritakan semuanya padaku. _**Semuanya.**_ " Ucap Ino penuh penekanan apalagi di kata 'harus' dan 'semuanya'. (Harap diperhatikan penekanan itu tak sekedar penekanan yang main-main, dibuktikan dengan format bold dan italic menghiasi dua kata itu.)

Dia berdiri, mengambil kotak P3 dan sebaskom kecil air bersih. Dia menarik tangan itu lembut dan membasuh lukanya secara perlahan.

Tes.

Ino mendongkak dan mendapati sahabat merah mudanya tengah menangis tanpa isakan. Mata emerald yang biasanya dihiasi kilatan kebahagiaan itu kini terlihat hampa. Seolah-olah gadis ini tengah menanggung penderitaannya sendiri, padahal dia mempunyai banyak teman untuk berbagi.

Ino meneruskan sesi pengobatannya. "Sakura-"

"-Siapa yang salah sih, Ino?" Sakura bersuara secara tiba-tiba.

"..." Ino memilih untuk diam, membiarkan temannya ini mengoceh sendirian sampai Sakura puas.

"Aku yang mencintainya, dia yang tak peka, atau takdir yang mempertemukan kami?" Sakura berhenti, mengambil napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku tahu aku telah mengkhianati janji masa kecil kami dengan mencintainya dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Tapi, tak bisakah dia melihatku sebagai seorang gadis? Dia bahkan tak menyadari semua tindakanku selama ini. Dia menganggap perhatianku adalah karena aku sahabatnya. Dia benar-benar tidak peka!" Sakura memberengut. "Kalau begini jadinya, harusnya waktu kecil aku tak bertemu dengannya! Aku tak perlu berbicara dengannya! Aku tak perlu memperhatikannya! Dan aku bisa bahagia bersama seseorang yang mencintaiku."

Sakura berhenti, lalu berkata pelan. "Kalau dia tak ada mungkin aku akan mendapat lebih banyak teman. Dan kita tak akan dicaci maki oleh fans club nya yang bodoh itu, Ino. Aku yang membuatmu masuk ke dalam masalahku. Maafkan aku."

Ino tersenyum. Menekan luka Sakura dengan geram yang membuat gadis itu meringis. "Kau apaan sih! Jelas-jelas aku senang berteman denganmu dan kau malah menyesali pertemuan kita. Kau sangat keterlaluan _forehead_."

Sakura terpana. Dia menyangka Ino akan diam saja dan menganggap perkataannya sebagai angin lalu. Tapi ternyata Ino malah mengatakan kalau dia senang berteman dengan Sakura.

"Yosh! Sudah ku balut. Lukamu akan segera sembuh _forehead_." Ino tersenyum bangga memperlihatkan hasil karyanya. Lalu menatap Sakura serius.

" _Forehead_ , aku tahu kalau kau memang mencintainya, dan dia cinta pertamamu. Dan kau pasti akan susah melupakannya. Tapi... Kuharap kau lekas membuangnya dari pikiranmu. Temukan pria lain yang lebih baik dari dia. Aku tak bisa melihat tampang menyedihkanmu ini. Aku juga ikut menderita karena melihatmu tahu!" Kata Ino panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

Sakura tersenyum tulus menanggapi komentar 3D ino. " _Hai`, arigatou na_... Ino _pig._ "

.

.

.

.

Ddrrrttt...

Ponsel Sakura bergetar singkat. Menandakan sebuah email masuk. Dia meraih ponsel touchscreen nya dan menyerngit melihat alamat email yang tidak dikenalnya.

To: Sakura

Sakura, apa kabar? Aku dengar dari Ino kau tak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Apa sekarang sudah baikan?

Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum. _Gaara-senpai toh._

Dia membalas pesan Gaara.

To: Gaara- _senpai_

Aku baik-baik saja. aku memang sedikit sakit tadi.

Tapi sekarang sudah tak apa apa kok.

Arigatou senpai. Sudah mengkhawatirkanku:)

Drrtt...

To: Sakura

Syukurlah...

Kukira sakitnya parah.

Jadi, mau pergi bersamaku di festifal musim semi nanti?

.

To: Gaara-senpai

Dengan senang hati...:)

Sakura tersenyum. Dia berpikir, mungkin saat inilah yang paling tepat untuk memperbaiki hatinya. Membiarkan Garaa masuk dan memperbarui susunan hatinya yang telah dihancurkan oleh Sasuke.

Mencoba melupakan semua masa lalu.

Semuanya.

Walau itu butuh waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Suara lembut seorang gadis disampingnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya yang lumayan panjang dan rumit. Dia menoleh dan menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dengan lembut.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Kau ada masalah?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Hm... Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, kau mau pergi bersamaku saat festifal musim semi nanti? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Dan juga..."

Sasuke tak mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata lebih lanjut. Pikirannya tertuju pada seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Padahal dia sudah mendapatkan Hinata, gadis cantik yang selama ini diimpikannya. Dan tanpa sadar dia telah melukai perasaan seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya.

Apakah dia salah?

"Sasuke-kun! _Mou_... Kau melamun lagi!" Lagi, Hinata menyadarkannya.

"Ah, aku kurang enak badan hari ini. Makanya aku tak bisa fokus." Kilah Sasuke.

"Jadi, mau pergi bersamaku? Sasuke- _kun_." Tanya Hinata dengan suara manis.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

"Ho~~ Di sini banyak orang ya..." Gumam Sakura takjup sambil melihat kiri kanan.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kan festifal, Saku- _chan_." Balas Gaara yang berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Iya sih... Tapi, tetap saja aku tak pernah menduga akan sebanak ini yang datang. Apa lagi ini masih siang. Acara puncaknya `kan nanti malam _senpai_."

"Iya ya, apalagi yang datang juga murid dari sekolah lain. Para staf pasti akan sangat kerepotan." Gaara tersenyum iblis. Mengingat Naruto yang baru terkena hukuman dan dijadikan staf dibagian kedai ramen atas permohonannya.

"Aa! Naruto dibagian kedai ramen `kan _senpai_?" tanya ah, tidak, ini merupakan sebuah pernyataan dari Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk tetap mempertahankan senyuman iblisnya. "Biar tau rasa tu orang."

"Hm... _Demo na senpai_." Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tampang datar dan berubah ketika - "Si bodoh itu akan menghabiskan semua persediaan ramen yang ada!" Sakura berteriak frustasi sambil menangkup wajahnya. "Bagaimana ini!"

Gaara mengerjap. Menyadari kalau penempatan posisi Naruto sangatlah rawan karena bisa mengakibatkan kerugian besar. "Be-benar juga." _Aahh~ tidak! Akan ada kerugian besar._ Batin Gaara _sweatdrop_.

Baru saja Sakura mengambil teleponnya dan mencari nomor Ino, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah! Sakura- _san_!"

Sakura menoleh dan sempat terkejut dengan sepasang manusia di depannya ini. Apalagi ketika melihat tangan si gadis menggenggam erat pada lengan pria di sampingnya.

Tangannya yang mengepal bisa saja mengeluarkan darah jika Gaara yang berada di sampingnya tidak segera menggenggam tangannya. Dan tersenyum lembut.

Senyum yang menenangkan.

Perlahan emosi yang sempat masuk kehatinya ditekan secara perlahan oleh kehangatan yang Gaara berikan. Baik melalui genggamannya maupun dengan senyumannya. Entah kenapa, Gaara begitu menenangkan.

"A-ada apa, Hinata- _san_?" Tanya Sakura sedikit gugup. Sama seperti senyumannya yang terlihat kaku. Diam-diam ekor matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Dan pria disamping Hinata itu tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Ya baiklah. Dia juga bisa mengabaikan orang lain kok. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hinata tersenyum ramah. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa saja yang disukai Sasuke- _kun_." Tanyanya spontan.

Sakura mempererat genggamannya. Dia tersenyum dan kali ini diusahakan senormal mungkin. "Ya-yang disukai Sasuke- _san_?" Sakura merasakan lidahnya kelu saat menyebut embel-embel _san_ dinama Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia tak terlalu suka memakai suffix ini dinama Sasuke. Bahkan dia tak pernah membayangkannya.

Hinata mengangguk pasti.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sesaat. Hanya sesaat. Sehingga tak disadari oleh orang disana. "Kenapa... Kau menanyakannya padaku?"

"Eeeh? Sakura- _san_ kan sahabatnya Sasuke - _kun_. Benar kan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya polos.

Tapi entah kenapa malah membuat Sakura bertambah muak. Namun dia tetap bersikap manis.

Sakura memaksakan senyumannya. "Ah... Sebenarnya tidak begitu. Aku terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke- _san_ hanya karena kompleks rumah kami berdekatan kok. Kami hanya tetangga biasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah. Ah, aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang Sasuke - _san_ suka ataupun yang dibencinya. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan langsung padanya, Hinata - _san_. Kau malah repot-repot mencari orang yang salah." Sakura menjawab kaku. Menarik tangan Gaara menerobos pasangan itu.

Posisi mereka sekarang saling membelakangi. Kecuali Hinata yang segera berbalik untuk bertanya lebih lanjut dan mendapati Sakura yang membelakanginya. Memperlihatkan rambut merah muda sepinggangnya yang indah.

Lalu Sakura berhenti dengan posisi itu. "Kalau itu Hinata, pasti Sasuke- _kun_ akan selalu menyukainya." Katanya dengan nada riang. Dan segera menjauh dari dua sejoli itu sesegera mungkin. Dan dia tak menyadari _suffix_ _san_ yang tadi dipakainya malah berganti kembali dengan _kun_.

Hinata menatap dua punggung manusia yang menjauh itu dengan pandang yang dibuat sepolos mungkin. Lalu menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke terkesiap di tempatnya karena sempat terkejut dengan ucapan sakura. "A-aah... Kurasa begitu."

Hinata tersenyum senang.

Namun, sangat disayangkan. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain, seorang Hinata yang polos, baik dan ramah yang selama ini dikenal semua orang dengan ciri-ciri itu. Memiliki kepribadian asli yang sangat bertolak belakang. Intinya, Hinata yang polos, baik dan ramah itu hanyalah...

 **Ilusi belaka.**

Yang berhasil ditutupinya dengan amat rapi.

Saat ini, dia sadar betul apa yang dilakukannya. Memanfaatkan orang lain. Hal itu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Tapi, baginya tak ada cara lain untuk memperbaiki reputasinya yang sempat memburuk.

Menjadi gadis baik dan berpacaran dengan seorang terhormat seperti uchiha sasuke adalah satu-satunya pilihan hinata agar dia tak sendiri lagi. Agar dia tak tersakiti.

Dan dia juga tahu apa akibatnya.

Hati orang-orang yang bersangkutan akan terluka karena skenario yang dimainkannya.

Tapi tetap saja dia tak akan peduli. Asal dirinya tak tersakiti, berapapun pion yang dikorbankan dia akan dengan senang hati memberikannya sebagai tumbal.

Semuanya karena keinginannya untuk kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Sekarang Sakura tengah duduk di kursi kayu. Jauh dari keramaian. Dan dia ditemani oleh Gaara. Tentu saja, karena tadi dia sendiri yang menarik tangan Gaara. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai meringis kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Saku- _chan_?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah.

Melihat reaksi sakura, gaara menggigit bibirnya. Memejamkan mata sambil menghirup napas dalam – dalam. Lalu membuka matanya.

"Jangan menyimpannya sendiri." Gaara mendesis kesal karena sakura. Gadis itu, entah kenapa tak mau membagi penderitaannya.

Sakura menoleh. Menatap Gaara yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah.

"Kau menanggung semuanya sendirian tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Kau bahkan tak tahu kalau kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya. "Padahal... Kau mempunyai tempat untuk bersandar."

Sakura mengerjap. Lalu menundukan kepalanya.

Gaara benar. Selama ini sakura tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ino dan Gaara yang sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Dia terlalu egois. Hanya sibuk memikirkan Sasuke dan Sasuke. Dia telah terlalu bodoh sehingga mengabaikan perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara. Lalu melingkarkan tangannya yang putih mulus itu ditubuh Gaara dan memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajahnya yang sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh air mata di dada pemuda itu.

"Maaf..."

Gaara tersentak saat Sakura menangis sambil memeluknya. Dan pemuda merah itu menyadari air mata disertai isakan dimata sang gadis, dia memeluk gadis itu erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya walau sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku... Aku menyesal... Aku tak akan bersikap egois lagi... Maafkan aku maafkan aku..." Rengek Sakura.

Gaara hanya tersenyum seraya membelai surai merah muda gadis dipelukannya itu lembut. Mencium puncak kepala gadis itu dan menyesapi aroma chery yang mengguar di sana.

"Sudahlah... Dasar kau ini. Lain kali ceritakan kepadaku dengan jelas."

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke menatap dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu dengan tatapan nanar. Dia tak tahu kenapa tapi, sesuatu didadanya ini, rasanya sakit sekali. Sesuatu bergejolak disana. Dan dia tak tahu apa itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Meletakkan didada dan memejamkan mata hitam bak gagak itu. Berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang tiba – tiba saja memburu. Perlahan, dia menarik napas dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Berulang kali dia lakukan hal itu, namun tetap saja, rasanya tetap menyakitkan.

Tangan sasuke mengepal kuat, kakinya tiba – tiba saja melangkah kearah kedua orang itu. mengikuti kata hatinya, 'kau mau membiarkan mereka?'

 _Tidak._ Teriak sasuke dalam hati.

'sakura itu milikmu kan?'

Langkah sasuke berhenti seketika. "milikku...?" desisnya lirih. Dia menunduk. "apa benar... sakura itu milikku?" desisnya lagi. lalu mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menatap dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu dengan nanar.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. _Sial!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Ternyata hatinya lebih kuat dari yang ia duga. Bahkan otak jeniusnya lumpuh seketika.

Sakit ini, rasanya seperti 'Dia tak rela pelukan sakura yang biasanya untuk dirinya, kini diberikan pada orang lain.'

Atau 'Dia tak rela Sakura dimiliki oleh orang lain.' Padahal dia sudah memiliki Hinata. Dan dia juga tahu kalau Sakura hanya _sekedar sahabat_ baginya. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Itulah yang selama ini tercantum diotak jeniusnya.

Tapi sekarang, dia mulai berpikir;

" **Apa hatiku juga merasakan demikian?"**

.

.

.

.

" _Forehead_! Kau cantik sekali! Aku yakin kita akan memenangkan kontest ratu sekolah tahun ini!" Jerit Ino histeris dengan semangat mengebu-ebu. Matanya berbinar-binar melihat Sakura yang mengenakan _dress_ pink lembut selutut tanpa lengan dan dihiasi sebuah pita di samping kanannya.

 _Dress_ itu sangat pas ditubuhnya yang indah. Memperlihatkan lengannya yang mulus serta kaki jenjangnya yang di hiasi high heels setinggi enam sentimeter yang bewarna merah muda. Semuanya serba merah muda termasuk bibir ranumnya yang dipolesi lipgloss rasa stroberi yang menambah kesan seksi padanya.

Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai bebas dipunggungnya, sekarang diikat samping dengan rapi. Memperlihatkan leher putih mulusnya yang mengundang jatuhnya air liur para lelaki yang melihat leher itu.

Wajahnya yang biasanya polos sekarang diberikan sedikit sentuhan make up yang semakin mengeluarkan auranya. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik bahkan melebihi dewi fortuna sekalipun.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. " _Ano... Pig_ , kenapa aku yang jadi calon ratunya. Kenapa tidak kau saja. Kau `kan sangat cantik."

Ino menggeleng. Masih mempertahankan senyumannya yang lebar. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi, kau lebih cocok jadi ratunya, _forehead_. Kau itu sebenarnya jauh lebih cantik dariku. Tapi karena kau hanya menggunakan bedak baby-mu itu kesekolah dan sedikit lipgloss, makanya kau terlihat sederhana. Dan kali ini aku ingin semua dunia memandangmu. Agar mereka tahu dan sadar dengan kebodohan mereka. Hahahaha..."

Sekejap Sakura tercengang. Tapi segera berganti dengan senyumannya yang manis. " _Arigatou_ Ino, kau memang sahabatku." Sakura memeluk Ino erat.

Ino membalas pelukan Sakura. "Jangan menangis ya, nanti make up-mu luntur loh... Dan seniku jadi rusak."

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku tak menangis."

" _Hai` hai_ `... Nah, ayo kita mulai pertunjukan malam ini. Biarkan para lelaki itu meneteskan air liurnya." Sorak Ino bersemangat.

Sakura hanya mengiayakan perkataan Ino.

Kontes itu pun dimulai. Bak fashion show, satu persatu calon ratu sekolah melangkahkan kakinya ke depan panggung dan berlagak seperti model yang tengah memamerkan baju desaigner ternama.

Semua calon terlihat sangat cantik.

Dan ketika kontes itu berakhir, para juri menemukan kesulitan dalam menentukan pilihannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, tibalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Saat yang mendebarkan bagi para calon ratu.

Tapi tidak bagi gadis merah muda itu. Dia malah enak-enakan mengajak Gaara membeli es krim di seberang panggung tanpa menghiraukan sorakan Ino yang menyuruhnya kembali.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriaknya pada Ino. Lalu kembali menatap eskrim-nya yang masih dalam proses.

"Sakura- _chan_. sebenarnya kau menyukai coklat atau strobery?" Tanya Gaara yang telah lebih dulu mendapatkan es krim vanila.

"Sebenarnya sih aku lebih suka coklat. Tapi kalau boleh aku mau semuanya." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

Gaara hanya ber-oh ria dan ketika es krim pesanan Sakura selesai dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik pelan oleh gadis itu.

" _Forehead_! Kau lama sekali! Bagaimana kalau ternyata kaulah yang jadi ratunya!" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan marah.

Sakura hanya meringis. " _Sorry_ deh... Tapi ceramah jurinya kan masih panjang. Lagi pula aku tak yakin akan menjadi ratu, karena..." Ekor matanya melirik Hinata dan diikuti oleh Ino dan Gaara. "...Ada Hinata si gadis yang terkenal baik dan ramah disini. Jadi jangan terlalu berharap padaku Ino."

"Kau pesimis? Kenapa sih? Padahal kau sangat cantik dibanding muka dua itu! Aku yakin kau yang akan menang." Kata Ino optimis.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjilat es krimnya. "Aku tak yakin."

Gaara menyentuh pundak Sakura dan meremasnya pelan. Memberikan isyarat kalau Sakura harus berhadapan dengannya. Pria itu menatap mata Sakura dalam. Dan dia tersenyum. "Ino benar, kau sangat cantik dibanding siapapun Sakura- _chan_. Kau harus optimis."

Sakura merona. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara. " _A-arigatou_."

Sementara itu Ino menatap kedua sejoli itu dengan pandangan iblis. "Ehem." Dehemnya keras sehingga berhasil membuat sakura dan gaara merona sekali lagi. Lalu dia tertawa.

"Nah, baiklah... Saya tidak akan memperpanjang salam pembuka lagi. Sekarang kita masuk acara intinya." Kakashi bersuara. Membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya. Termasuk ketiga orang tadi. "Sesuai kriteria yang saya ucapkan tadi. Ada dua orang calon ratu yang sangat memenuhinya. Mereka memiliki poin yang tak terduga." Kakashi berhenti sesaat. "Yang pertama, dengan poin 98, dinobatkan sebagai putri sekolah. Hinata hyuuga."

Plok plok plok.

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Mengiringi lankah kaki jenjang Hinata menaiki panggung.

"Kan? Kubilang juga apa? Hinata yang akan menang." Ucap Sakura bangga. Dia merasa menang akan taruhan sepihaknya.

"Bukan. Dia hanya seorang putri." Ino bersuara.

"Dan kali ini dengan poin sempurna–" Kakashi berbicara lagi. Menyadarkan Hinata yang sempat takabur karena kemenangannya. Ternyata dia salah paham.

"Yang akan menjadi ratunya adalah–"

"Ratu sekolah tahun ini adalah–"

"–Kau."

"–Sakura Haruno."

Sakura terpana. Tidak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya. Dia menoleh kearah Ino dan Gaara yang tersenyum padanya.

"a–aku tidak tau kalau ada putri dan ra–"

"sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Cepat sana, kepanggung." Potong ino dan mendorong sakura pelan.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh lagi. kali ini lebih besar dan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang diiringi dengan suitan suitan centil dan senang. Dan beberapa teriakan seperti;

"Kau hebat haruno."

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura- _chan_."

"Aku tak tahu kau sangat cantik."

"Aku tak pernah menduga kau seperti dewi."

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura- _chan_!"

Krik krik.

Semuanya terdiam, _sweatdrop_ dengan teriakan terakhir itu. Tak ada yang berani berkomentar lagi karena lamaran itu.

"Pfft... Hahahaha..." Sakura tertawa pelan. Mengundang beribu pasang mata menatanya heran. "Kalian lucu sekali." Ucapnya disela tawanya. Sesaat setelah itu, sakura berhenti tertawa. Menatap semua orang yang memandangnya dengan takjup. Lalu dia tersenyum, " _Arigatou_ _na_... _Minna_!"

.

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Jadi, gimana chapter yang ini? Walaupun garing, yang ini masih memancarkan penderitaan sakura atau gimana? Ya... walaupun masih ada galaunya sih... #gomennasai

Tentang penderitan sasuke, aku masih mikirin hal itu. aku bukan cowok, jadi aku kurang ngerti ama jalan pikirnya cowok. #jujur ya, sebenarnya aku pengen banget kalo cowok yang menderita, bukan cewek terus. Biar tau rasa kan. (ketawa setan)

Insya Allah, penderitaan sasuke akan aku usahain kok. Tenang aja.

Ano... etto... aku bukan sakura. maksudnya secara mental aku lebih kuat dari sakura. mana pernah tuh, aku nangis-nangis gak jelas Cuma karena sesuatu yang bernama C.I.N.T.A. gak pernah, gak mungkin. Muri muri.

Namanya juga fanfic, aku harus bisa menghayati perananku. #dan itu susah banget.

Kalau dibaca ulang trus dipikir lagi memang salah sih. harusnya dari pada pusing mikirin sasuke yang gak mikirin dia, sakura lebih baik move on kan? (aku juga setuju sebenernya) Tapi kalau dia berhasil move on, fic-nya habis dong? Ya kan?

terima kasih atas dukungannya. Walaupun pendek, masih mau bacakan? Terimakasih. #maksa

makasih juga udah nemuin fic ini. Letaknya emang di pojokan, tapi makasih banget udah baca.

Terima kasih atas dukungan, kritik dan saran semuanya. aku akan coba memperbaiki kesalahanku. Jadi, kalau ada yang mau disampein, yang mengganjal dihati, keselek dikerongkongan, dan kagak bisa dikeluarin, mulailah menarikan jari di keyboard komputer masing-masing. Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan akan memperbaikinya.

Terimakasih banyak.

Jadi, ada yang mau ninggalin Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 7

"Kau senang?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu tersenyum. "Hm! Aku sangat senang hingga membuatku ingin menangis."

"Syukurlah..." Gaara menghela napas lega. "Aku kira kau masih memikirkan yang tadi."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Secepat itukah?"

"Kurasa begitu." Sakura diam sesaat. Menatap langit malam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bagi Gaara. "Mungkin yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa sesaat." Kemudian dia terkikik pelan. "Aku bodoh. Bertindak ceroboh begitu."

Gaara terdiam. Menatap Sakura dengan intens.

"Ada apa?"

"Jadi aku masih memiliki kesempatan?"

Sakura terdiam. Pertanyaan Gaara membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Dan ketika wajah pemuda itu dimiringkan dan mendekat padanya dengan mata terpejam, Sakura hanya bisa mematung. Ikut memejamkan matanya erat. Takut untuk melihat kejadian berikutnya.

Dan kedua bibir itu pun bertemu.

Saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa yang selama ini mengusik relung jiwa yang terasa sakit. Membagi penderitaan. Membagi kebahagiaan. Dan ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya lidah Gaara menyeruak masuk.

Sakura membalas. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat tangannya. Menangkup tengkuk gadis dihadapannya untuk memperdalam ciuman lama dan panjang mereka.

Dan Gaara merasakan sesuatu di sana. Ciuman mereka adalah kebahagiaan baginya. Apalagi Sakura juga membalasnya. Tapi, kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya juga bersanding dengan rasa sakit dan sesak yang entah kapan hadir.

Sakura juga merasakan demikian. Dia juga bahagia karena Gaara akan selalu disisinya. Dia sangat bahagia. Tapi, di hatinya juga ada rasa sakit.

Air matanya pun turun. Membasahi pipi ranumnya yang memerah. Dan tangisan itu berlangsung tanpa hisakan selama ciuman itu terjadi.

Gaara melepakan pagutannya. Dan menyadari air mata telah menghiasi wajah gadis yang berada dihadapannya.

Tangannya yang tadi berada ditengkuk gadis itu pun lunglai kebawah. Diiringi dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk dipundak Sakura.

Sama dalamnya dengan tundukan Sakura.

Sakura menunduk dengan mata basah. Tangannya mencengkram erat pakaian pemuda dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku tak bisa mencintai Gaara _senpai_. Jika pun aku mencintaimu..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "... Rasa cinta yang kita rasakan berbeda... Maafkan aku, _senpai_."

Gaara merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kini dia sadar. Bahwa memiliki cinta Sakura adalah mustahil baginya. Selama ini, dia telah keliru dengan perasaan Sakura. Sakura tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya.

Gaara tersenyum. Dia mengerti sekarang. Jika terus dibiarkan, maka dia benar-benar akan mencintai Sakura. Dan akan sangat sulit untuk melupakan gadis itu. lebih baik melupakannya sekarang dari pada saat tanaman dihatinya telah berbunga indah.

"Apa-apaan wajah murung mu itu." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang dipaksakan. Namun senyum yang benar-benar tulus.

Sakura mendongkak. "Habisnya... Aku sudah buat _senpai_ sedih."

Gaara tertawa. "Bodoh! Mana mungkin kan?" Dia menatap Sakura dalam. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Sakura-chan. Walaupun aku ditolak tapi aku masih bisa jadi temanmu. Benar?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak sepenuhnya menolak keberadaanku. Bukankah begitu?"

" _Senpai_... Tak marah?"

Gaara tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja tidak."

Perlahan Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya dan ikut tersenyum. " _Arigatou_."

.

.

.

.

" _Niichan_... Mana _tousan_?" Tanya Sakura

"Bekerja." Jawab Sasori santai. Menyantap makan malamnya dengan sangat lahap.

Sakura yang tertarik untuk mencicipi makanan buatan Sasori ikut mendudukan dirinya. Dia nyengir dengan lebar. Meniru cengingiran Naruto. "Hehe... sepertinya enak. Aku juga mau makan." Dia mengambil nasi goreng buatan Sasori secukupnya. " _Itadakimasu_!"

Selama beberapa saat, acara makan malam di kediaman Sakura berlangsung dalam keheningan. Sakura yang mulai bosan angkat bicara.

" _Niichan_..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah... Apakah _tousan_ tak bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk kita?" Tanya Sakura. Dia tak berani menatap mata kakaknya.

Sasori hanya terdiam. Menatap Sakura sesaat lalu mengangkat bahu.

Sakura meremas sendok makannya. Lalu Sakura memperlihatkan cengingiran lebarnya. "Hahaha... Aku ini memang cerewet ya. Padahal kita sudah sering kali membahasnya. Hehehe..."

"Sakura, kau -"

"Ma... Ma... Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Sakura!"

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sasori, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasori yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya nanar.

Sasori menahan napas, menggigit bibirnya lalu menekuk wajahnya dalam.

"Maafkan aku Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

"Wuuuaaaahhhh! _Yakiniku_!" Pekik seorang gadis disebuah pesta. Dia segera membekap mulutnya ketika menyadari berpuluh pasang mata mendelik kearahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Sakura... Kau berlebihan." Bisik gadis lainnya. Menatap sebal temannya yang tengah melihat berpiring – piring daging panggang di atas meja beralasan putih dengan mata berbinar.

Gadis dengan manik hijau _zambrud_ indah berambut aneh yang bernama Sakura itu hanya menampilkan cengengesannya. Meniru cengengesan bodoh seseorang yang bernama Naruto yang tengah -

"GAARA! INI PESTA ULANG TAHUN ATAU PESTA PERNIKAHAAAAN?!"

\- Uh, berisik plus memekik tujuh oktaf disisi ruangan bersama pemuda bersurai merah yang disebutnya Gaara. Pemuda bernama Gaara itu hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah bodoh teman akrabnya.

"Lihat! Naruto lebih heboh." Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk rampingnya.

"Dia `kan manusia paling bodoh di seluruh jagat raya ini." Jawab Ino _sakartis_.

"Benar juga ya..." Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari _yakiniku_ ke Naruto, menunggu reaksi si bocah rubah atas percakapannya dengan Ino yang berjarak lumayan jauh dengannya. "Dan juga..."

"AKU DENGAR ITU SAKURA – _CHAN_! INO – _CHAN_!" Naruto berteriak, sehingga menarik perhatian semua orang.

"Jeh!" Ino terkesiap. Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap Naruto yang berjarak jauh darinya dengan pandangan bosan. "Insting liarnya sangat tajam." Ucap Sakura.

Ino menganga. "Dia seperti binatang liar." Sambung Ino.

"WOI! AKU MENDENGARNYA TAU!" Teriak Naruto memekakkan telinga. Sakura dan Ino menatap Naruto sengit.

"JANGAN TERIAK, BODOH!" Sakura balas berteriak.

"Ka – kau juga teriak, Sakura..." kata Ino. Mencoba menyadarkan Sakura agar tak berteriak lagi. Sebelum gadis merah muda bertenaga gorila ini mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh kaca di penjuru ruangan ini.

"A – ah... _gomen_. Hehehe..." Dia tersenyum canggung. Hanya sekilas karena setelah itu dia beralih ke _yakiniku_ 'miliknya' lalu menyantapnya. Dengan sopan tentu saja. Dia tak ingin mempermalukan Gaara karena punya teman sepertinya.

"Huh! Dasar, kau ini! Sudahlah! Aku mau menyapa teman yang lain dulu." Ino melangkah menjauhi Sakura yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

Sakura merasa ini hari terbaiknya. Menghadiri persta ulang tahun temannya, dihidangkan dengan ratusan yakiniku yang sangat enak dan dikelilingi oleh orang - orang yang disayanginya.

"Hm." Gumam sakura tak jelas.

Ayolah, ini hari yang terbaik bukan?

Namun...

"Sakura - _san_?"

KHUK!

Sakura tersedak. Memegang lehernya yang sesak.

UHUK UHUK UHUK!

"A – a – airr..." Dia mengulurkan tangannya namun tak sampai.

UHUK!

Dia terbatuk lagi.

"Ini." Terdengar suara _baritone_ seseorang dan segelas air yang telah berada di hadapannya.

"Arigatou..." Gadis merah muda yang wajahnya telah memerah karena tersedak itu menerima pemberian air dari –

– Entahlah, dia tak tau. Yang penting, daging yang menyangkut dikerongkongannya ini harus berhasil menuju lambungnya. Kalau tidak, dia bisa mati. Mati tersedak? Konyol banget!

"Hahh..." Sakura bernapas lega. Akhirnya... Sudah berhasil. Dia tak lagi terkena ancaman mati konyol karena tersedak.

"Bodoh! Makan itu harus hati – hati!" Tegur seseorang. Dan rasanya suara itu familiar.

Sakura mendelik. "sorry ya... Yang membua - hi – hinata – _san_? Sasuke?" Namun ucapan sakura terhenti. Matanya melebar. Terkejut dengan dua penampakan - orang di depannya.

Jadi, yang memberikannya air dan yang mengatainya bodoh itu Sasuke? Oke, bisa dimaklumi karena mereka memang telah lama bersahabat meskipun sekarang tidak lagi.

Sakura memperbaiki raut wajah terkejutnya. Tersenyum. Walau terkesan dipaksakan. Dia berdehem.

"Ada apa lagi, ya? Apa kita masih punya urusan?" Ucap sakura yang terkesan tajam. Piring yakinikunya sudah diletakkannnya tadi, sebelum dia tersenyum.

Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura. Dia menatap Sakura dengan wajah _polos_ nya. "Sakura – _san_... Tadi kau memanggil Sasuke – _kun_ dengan panggilan Sasuke. Biasanya kan -"

"- Ah! Tentu saja." Sakura memotong perkataan hinata cepat. Dia menoleh kearah Sasuke. Membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Maaf atas kelancanganku Sasuke – _san_." Katanya dengan penekanan di _suffix_ _san_. Dia menoleh kembali ke Hinata. "Bagaimana? Hinata – san?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura menggeser duduknya. Membiarkan Hinata duduk disebelahnya yang diikuti oleh Sasuke di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum puas. Sakura membuang muka. Sasuke mendengus.

Suasana menjadi canggung di ruangan ini.

Oke, mungkin presepsinya berubah.

INI HARI TEBURUK SEPANJANG MASA!

Sakura merasakan hawa – hawa aneh yang mengitari mereka bertiga. Dia mengertakkan giginya. Diiringi dengan umpatan innernya yang semakin membuat kepalanya pusing.

 _Lihat perempuan jalang itu! Dia merebut Sasuke – kun kita Sakura!_

Diam!

Sakura menunduk. Memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

 _Oh! Dia juga memegang tangan Sasuke – kun!_

Dia memang kekasih Sasuke! Inner bodoh!

 _Apa kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja Sakura?_

Deg!

 _Kau akan kehilangan Sasuke – kun selamanya!_

Deg! Deg! Deg!

 _Rebut dia!_

"DIAAAAM! – Ah!" Sakura yang tadi membentak entah ke siapa tersadar dari percakapan bodohnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Membelakangi Hinata dan Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Sakura – san?" / "Sakura?" Panggil Hinata dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sakura menarik napas. "Aku pergi dulu. Permisi." Lalu melangkah menjauhi Sasuke dan Hinata yang semakin bingung.

"Dia kenapa, Sasuke – kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku... Tak tau." Jawab Sasuke tak peduli. Padahal hatinya sudah risau tak karuan karena tingkah aneh Sakura tadi. Apalagi ketika melihat kejadian selanjutnya.

"Wah! Mereka berpelukan!" Hinata menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke.

"Mereka... serasi, ya, Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

.

.

BOKU NO NOTO

Gomen... baru hadir sekarang... alasannya macam – macam, jadi susahlah...

Aduh, aku gak tau apa yang mau ku omongin disini, tapi, bagi yang masih menanti fanficku, dan masih mau melihat penderitaan sakuranya, baca aja. Dan terima kasih.


	8. Chapter 8

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 8

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan dongkol menjauhi kedua orang itu. Sudah jelas Sasuke dan hinata. Yang belakangan ini berhasil membuatnya stres.

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbuka karena dia hanya memakai _dress_ selutut dengan terburu – buru. Mendekati Gaara. Menghiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya karena dia memakai _high_ _heels_ yang lumayan tinggi.

GREB!

Dia memeluk Gaara cepat. Melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang hingga punggung pemuda itu dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Gaara.

"Sakura – _chan_?" panggil Gaara. Tapi sang gadis hanya diam. Dia melupakan keadaan di sekitarnya yang penuh dengan orang – orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan nakal.

"A – ahahaha... _Minna_ – _san_ , silahkan dilanjutkan."

Setelah itu Gaara melangkah menuju beranda. Menghindari kerumunan orang banyak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara lembut. Menatap mata hijau indah Sakura yang ternyata sudah berair.

Sakura terisak. Memeluk Gaara dengan sangat erat. " _Sen_ hiks _pai_... Aku tak sanggup hiks lagi..." Dia menggeleng didada Gaara. "Aku hiks, uhhhh..."

Gaara menunduk. Menatap Sakura yang sekarang ada dipangkuannya dengan prihatin. Gadis ceria ini, entah kenapa sekarang terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia semakin menarik Sakura. Tak mempedulikan bajunya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Menangislah." Ucap Gaara pelan. "Jika itu yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"EHEM!"

Sakura dan Gaara sama – sama tersentak. Menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut mendapati seseorang telah berada di depan pintu. Menatap mereka dengan sengit.

"Sa -"

"Apa mau mu?!" Gaara menghadang orang itu. Membalas tatapan sengit pemuda di depan pintu beranda itu. "Uchiha?"

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. "Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!" Katanya tajam. Lalu mendelik ke arah Sakura. "Tapi dengannya!"

Deg!

Tangan kiri Sakura meremas tangan kanannya sendiri. Ketakutan jelas terpancar dimatanya ketika manik _onyx_ Sasuke menusuk _emerald_ nya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan mundur beberapa langkah ketika sang Uchiha mendekat.

"Tahan langkahmu Uchiha!" Bentak Gaara. Berhasil menahan langkah Sasuke. Dia mencengkram krah kemeja Sasuke kencang. Membuat raut wajah sang Uchiha semakin masam. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

Sasuke memasang tampang meremehkan. Menepis tangan Gaara kasar. "Bukan urusanmu!" Dia melangkah cepat ke arah Sakura dan menyambar tangan kecil gadis itu.

"OI! BRENG - "

"Tak apa – apa, Gaara senpai. Aku akan segera kembali." Teriak Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali ditarik keras oleh Sasuke.

Gaara yang tadinya berniat mengejar harus mengurungkan niatnya. Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat – kuat lalu menyandarkan dirinya didinding rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aww! Sasuke – _san_! Sakit! Tanganku sakit!" Erang Sakura mencoba melepaskan cengraman Sasuke dari tangannya.

"..."

Tapi Sasuke tak bergeming. Dia malah semakin mempereratkan cengakramannya. Sakura berani bertaruh kalau saat ini tangannya sudah memerah. Atau mungkin membiru. Bahkan langkah Sasuke semakin cepat dan membiarkan Sakura meringis menahan sakit di kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kita mau kemana? Aduh!"

"..."

"Sasuke – _san_ -"

"Hentikan!"

Sasuke berhenti tiba – tiba, menghentakkan tangan Sakura kuat. Membuat gadis itu tersungkur ke tanah dan menyebabkan tangannya terluka. "` _Sasuke_ – _san_! _Sasuke_ – _san_!`? Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan aneh itu!" Bentak Sasuke. Membiarkan Sakura terduduk ditanah tanpa berniat membantunya berdiri.

"Aduh... Sakitnya..."

Walaupun dia mendengarnya, Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke. Memilih untuk memperbaiki duduknya. Dia membersihkan lukanya dari tanah yang menempel lalu membuka sepatu hak tingginya. Mengusap kakinya yang terkilir dengan telunjuk.

"Dengarkan aku, Haruno!" Bentak Sasuke geram.

Sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk mengusap bekas membiru dikakinya. Mungkin karena terkilir tadi.

"OI!" Sasuke jongkok.

"Aduh!" Sakura mengaduh lagi. kali ini karena cengraman Sasuke di lengan atasnya. Dan cengkraman pemuda ini sangat kuat. Tulangnya serasa remuk. "Lepaskan tanganmu! Sasuke – _san_!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BEGITU!" Sasuke mendorong Sakura. Hingga kepala gadis itu membentur tanah. Oke, sepertinya pemuda Uchiha ini sekarang sudah sangat marah hingga tak kenal ampun begini. Sudah berapa memar kah yang diciptakan olehnya? Ini kekerasan tau.

Sakura meringis dalam posisinya yang tertidur dengan Sasuke yang diatasnya.

Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua bahu kecil sang gadis dengan sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memberontak. Namun gerakannya terbatas karena beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya yang cedera. Oh... jangan ditanya lagi. bagian apa saja tadi yang dicengram oleh tangan kekar sang Uchiha? Plus kakinya yang terkilir dan kepalanya yang berputar karena terbentur tanah dengan keras. Great!

"Tatap aku Sakura!" Titah sang Uchiha. Sakura mengabaikannya. Sepertinya gadis keras kepala itu tak jera dengan cedera yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

"..."

"SAKURA!"

Sakura berhenti memberontak. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perjuangan yang sia – sia dengan melawan Sasuke. Dia sudah terlalu lelah. Baik fisik maupun mental.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya gadis itu dingin mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Tak ingin menatap mata Sasuke yang sedang marah.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Tak ada." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Hinata?"

 _Ya._ Jawab inner brengsek Sakura.

"Tidak"

"Jawab dengan benar!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya!"

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Berhenti membohongiku!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak bohong!"

"Aku mengetahui dirimu Sakura! Percuma kau membohongiku." Kata Sasuke, mulai frustasi.

"Huh?" Sakura mendengus. Bibir tipisnya mulai melengkung dan membentuk seringaian meremehkan. "Kau bercanda!"

"Kau kira aku sedang bercanda, hah?!" Geram Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau pasti bercanda." Jawab Sakura santai. Membuat dahi Sasuke dihiasi dengan kernyitan.

"Saku "

"Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku!"

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Teriakan Sakura yang terdengar memilukan cukup menyanyat hatinya.

"Yang ada di pikiranmu sedari kecil hanyalah mencari cinta sejati dan saat kau melihat Hinata kau mengira kalau dialah cinta sejatimu. Dan sekarang apa? Kau mengetahui diriku?! Jangan bercanda!" Air mata mulai keluar lagi dari emerald yang berkilat dengan tajam itu. "Benar – benar terkena virus Itachi-niisan." Ucap sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

"aku tidak mencari cinta seja–"

"Ya! Kau melakukannya!"

"Kau-"

"Kau selalu mengabaikanku ketika aku membicarakan masalahku! Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, Sasuke!"

 _Cengeng. Kau cengeng Sakura!_ Sakura merutuki inner brengseknya. Bisa – bisanya inner brengsek itu menertawainya disaat seperti ini.

"Sa "

"Kini dipikiranmu hanya Hinata Hinata Hinata! Kau tak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku! Aku terluka! Dan kau **sama sekali** tak pernah menyadarinya!" Gadis itu terisak lagi.

Dia mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Kali ini pemuda itu menurut. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. Tapi Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku." Desis Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kata maaf yang terucap dari Sasuke. tapi lagi – lagi diabaikannya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya kasar lalu menatap sasuke tajam. "Terima kasih untukmu, sasuke... Aku berhasil menjadi wanita yang buruk." Ucap Sakura lantang.

"Aku selalu ingin mendukungmu dengan Hinata, tapi tidak bisa. Aku selalu ingin menganggap Hinata adalah orang yang baik, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku selalu membencinya. Hanya karena perasaan ini, perasaan bodoh ini... aku selalu merasa kalau aku adalah pihak ketiganya. Menjengkelkan."

"Itu tidak bodoh!" Sanggah Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa?!" Teriak Sakura. Kini matanya yang lagi-lagi basah bersiborok dengan mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. "kenapa aku selalu membenci hinata? Kenapa aku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya? Kenapa aku selalu ingin menghancurkannya? Kenapa aku... jadi begini? Apa kau tau, apa sebabnya?"

"..." Sasuke membisu. Tak tau harus menjawab apa lagi. Pertanyaan Sakura membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dengan pincang. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Sakura menarik tangannya kasar. "Tidak."

"Tapi "

"Seharusnya tadi kau menemani Hinata saja. Jadi dia tak akan melihat keadaan memalukanku yang seperti ini. Ya kan? Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

BOKU NO NOTO

Maaf semua, bukannya gak mau balas, tapi sekarang keadaanku lagi genting. Laptop ku di sita ibu, jadinya...

Gitu deh.

Udahlah sekarang karena waktu yang terbatas, aku Cuma bisa berterima kasih pada semuanya yang masih nunggu nih fanfic. (Padahal gak bagus-bagus amat). Tapi makasih ya... makasi banyak banyak.

Dan juga, rencananya aku pengen nulis fanfic yaoi. (#aku baru-baru ini udah jadi fujoshi. Ketularan temen). Gimana? Ada yang mau request?


	9. Chapter 9

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 9

"Seharusnya tadi kau menemani Hinata saja. Jadi dia tak akan melihat keadaan memalukanku yang seperti ini. Ya kan? Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Hinata?"

Sasuke segera menoleh kearah pohon besar yang digunakan Hinata untuk bersembunyi.

"Sejak kapan..."

"Maafkan aku." Hinata segera membungkuk.

Sakura melihat gadis lavender itu sekilas lalu menyeringai. "Huh!" Dia mendengus. Lalu melangkah dengan pincang menjauhi dua orang yang terkejut itu.

Sebenarnya, kaki Sakura sudah tak kuat lagi. Tapi dia memaksakannya agar menjauhi dua orang brengsek menurutnya itu. menjauh agar perasaannya juga ikut menjauh.

Saat dirasanya sudah jauh, Dia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon jalanan dengan napas memburu.

"Ah... Sakura – _chan_ \- eeeeehhh? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura – _chan_?"

Sakura menoleh, lalu tersenyum lemah. "Naruto..." Desisnya pelan. Dia melangkah mendekati Naruto tapi kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk membopong tubuhnya. Keseimbangan gadis itu pun goyah dan hampir saja menambah lukanya kalau saja sipirang naruto tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Sakura – _chan_! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto menjerit histeris. Memosisikan Sakura dipunggungnya. "Kau diperkosa _teme_?"

"Bukan, bodoh!" Desis Sakura lemah.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau berantakan seperti ini? Seperti orang habis diperkosa." Kata Naruto.

"..."

"Benar nih? Tak diperkosa _teme_?"

TUK

"Ittai!"

"Aku bilang bukan!"

"Aduh... Lalu?"

"..."

"Gak mau cerita?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf Naruto. Aku tak mau menceritakannya padamu... Untuk saat ini."

Naruto terlihat berpikir. Lalu dia menghembuskan napas. "Baiklah." Kata Naruto akhirnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou."

"Hm."

"Oh ya Naruto."

"Ya?"

"Kau... Mau berjanji padaku?"

.

.

.

.

"OHAYOU!"

Pagi ini seharusnya pagi yang romantis bagi pasangan Ino dan Sai. Tapi sukses dibubarkan oleh teriakan cempreng seorang gadis.

"Ah! Ternyata ada Sai. Kalian oh, kalian pacaran. Sorry sorry. Aku tak tau. Maaf ya." Kata Sakura. Dia memasuki kelas dengan santainya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari Ino.

"Sakura! kau benar – benar "

"Sakura." Marah Ino terhenti oleh panggilan Sai.

"Ya?" Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kakimu... Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

Ino mendekat kearah Sakura, dia terkejut melihat Sakura.

Kaki dibalut perban. Pergelangan tangan dan kedua lengan atasnya juga dibalut. Kepalanya juga diperban. Dia benar – benar...

Kacau.

"Ah, ini. Kemarin aku hampir diperkosa preman brengsek plus kurang ajar. Untung saja Naruto datang menolongku." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"memangnya kau mau kemana malam-malam begitu?" tanya sai.

"A–aku..." sakura berpikir beberapa saat. Lalu tersenyum sinting. "seekor monyet sialan mencuri jepit rambut kesayanganku, makanya..."

"Oohhh! Jadi karena itu kau meninggalkanku di pesta? Sakura! Aku mencemaskanmu tau." Kata Ino khawatir.

"Sudahlah... Sudahlah... Yang penting aku kan -"

BRAKK

"SAKURA!"

Bantingan pintu plus teriakan menggelegar berhasil membuat semua orang yang untungnya hanya tiga orang di kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian. Dan berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah khawatirnya mencari – cari sosok Sakura. saat mata _emerald_ Sakura bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ nya, pemuda itu tersenyum lega.

Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Senpai_... Aku tak bisa bernapas..." Erang Sakura. Karena Gaara memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Syukurlah... Kau tak apa – apa..." Kata Gaara tulus. Dia tersenyum.

Melihat senyum menenangkan Gaara, Sakura ikut tersenyum. Dia menatap Gaara, Ino dan Sai bergantian.

"Aku senang sekali, Kalian semua mengkhawatirkan aku." Kata Sakura bahagia.

Ino dan Sai tersenyum hangat menanggapi reaksi Sakura. Gaara pun begitu. Dia lagi – lagi memeluk Sakura.

"Kami akan slalu ada untukmu Sakura." Bisik Gaara pelan. Membuat Sakura merona senang dan membalas pelukan Gaara.

"Arigatou."

.

.

.

.

BRAKK

Semua orang di kelas itu menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan mendadak seseorang yang familiar bagi mereka itu.

"O – ohayou... Sasuke – kun." Sapa Ino kaku.

"Ohayou, sasuke." Sedangkan Sai terlihat biasa – biasa saja. dasar cowok tak peka. Seekor monyet pun pasti mengetahui hawa hitam sasuke.

Sasuke menatap semua orang disana - tidak tidak, sepertinya tidak begitu. Karena mata hitam itu sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada satu titik, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Gaara melirik Sasuke tajam. Bisa – bisanya pemuda Uchiha itu datang disaat seperti ini. Padahal ini momen yang tengah bagus – bagusnya. Dia mendecih pelan.

"Sakura – _chan_ , aku ke kelasku dulu ya. Sampai jumpa nanti."

CUP!

" _Ja_ , Sakura – _chan_."

Mata Sakura melebar. Terkejut dengan ciuman yang diberikan gaara dipipinya. Walaupun bukan dibibir, tapi kan masih ciuman namanya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merona.

Ho~ lihat itu. ternyata bukan hanya mata hijau zambrut nona Haruno yang melebar. Tapi mata seluruh orang di kelas itu, mengisyaratkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

Tak terkecuali sang Uchiha.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Ino jadi ribut sendiri dengan kejadian tadi. Menceritakan seberapa beruntungnya sakura mendapat perhatian yang sanyat besar dari seseorang seperti gaara.

Sakura hanya tertawa dengan rona tipis di wajahnya.

Sai tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kusso!"

.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Naruto mana sih?"

Pagi ini, setelah kejadian gaara mencium pipinya tadi, Sakura pergi dari kelas dengan kaku untuk mencari Naruto. Memastikan agar orang itu tidak memberi tahukan pada siapapun kejadian tadi malam. Dan juga untuk...

Menagih manga sakura yang dipinjamkannya dan belum dikembalikan selama berbulan-bulan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia terkejut.

Naruto memang ketemu, tapi...

Terlihat berbeda.

Rambut Naruto yang biasanya pirang, sekarang bewarna hitam, Naruto yang biasanya cengengesan sekarang malah tersenyum anggun. WOW! Uzumaki Naruto berubah dalam semalam.

INI KEAJAIBAN!

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak. Tapi Naruto - gaya – baru itu tak mendengarkan.

Bagus. Naruto - gaya – baru yang mulai populer ternyata mulai mengacuhkannya.

Sakura mendekat.

Tuk!

"Naruto! Kau tak mendengarkanku ya?"

Naruto berbalik. "Aku? Naruto?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk dengan kernyitan dikeningnya yang lebar. Matanya menyipit. Memperhatikan Naruto baru dari bawah sampai atas.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Naruto." Katanya. "Lihat rambut pirang berantakanmu! Sekarang bewarna hitam. Bahkan sekarang rambutmu rapi sekali."

"Anu... Nona, aku bukan "

"Hooo... Suara cemprengmu juga tambah keren. Senyummu juga. Dari mana kau belajar keren hanya dalam semalam?"

.

.

.

.

"Kami – sama! Menma pasti akan mengutukku!" Naruto berlari – lari kecil ke sekolah sambil mengutuk dirinya dan orang yang bernama Menma.

"Lagipula ini salahnya! Kenapa tidak ke rumah dulu? Apalagi dia baru mengabarkannya tadi pagi. Subuh – subuh pula! Dasar Menma bodoh!"

Seiring dengan larian dan kutukan – kutukannya, kaki Naruto menuntunnya menuju sekolah dengan cepat. Tepat di depan gerbang sekeolah elit itu, dia melihat gadis pink yang diyakininya adalah Sakura, sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang berambut hitam. Naruto menghampiri Sakura.

"Yo! Sakura – hooo! Menma! Maaf menunggu lama." Sapa Naruto pada Sakura dan Menma.

Sakura menoleh. Terkejut. "Naruto? Lalu, ini? M - Menma? Ja – jadi..."

"Kau salah orang nona. Orang dengan tampang bodoh inilah Naruto." Kata Menma sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto menyeringai kesal. "Mulutmu brengsek seperti biasanya ya, Menma."

Sementara itu , Sakura terkesiap. Lalu gadis itu membungkuk cepat. " _Gomenasai_! Aku tak tau kalau kau itu bukan Naruto! Maafkan aku!"

Menma tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Tak apa kok. Lagipula, apa yang kau katakan tadi memang benar. Aku lebih tampan dari kakakku itu." Kata Menma dan berhasil membuat urat nadi Naruto bermunculan.

Sakura ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya, rasa bersalah atas kesalahan yang dilakukannya tadi telah menguap. Buktinya sekarang dia bersikap biasa pada Menma. " _Arigatou_ _na_ , Menma – _kun_." Kata Sakura manis.

Wajah Menma memerah.

"Sakura – chan... Padahal kita sudah berteman lama, dan dia baru saja kau temui. Kenapa kau menambahkan embel – embel _kun_ padanya?" Naruto menangis gaje. Membuat Menma menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Karena kau itu bodoh. Ayo, Menma-kun! Kau kesini pasti ingin melihat – lihat sekolah ini kan? Tak mungkin kau kesini untuk menjemput kakakmu." Sakura menarik tangan Menma untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Jangan dekat – dekat Naruto! Aku tak mau kau menganggu kencanku dengan Menma-kun. Hihihi..." Sakura cekikikan melihat reaksi Naruto yang tambah lebay. Mengerjai bocah rubah itu memang menyenangkan.

Menma menatap Sakura yang tengah tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa gadis ini terlalu...

...Manis.

Wajah Menma memerah lagi.

"Oh ya, Menma, kau itu saudara kembar Naruto, ya? Tidak operasi plastik kan?" Sakura mengawali percakapan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Untuk apa aku meniru wajah bodoh orang itu." Sanggah Menma sambil tertawa.

Sakura ikut tertawa. "Benar juga ya." Katanya mengiyakan. "Tapi kalau dilihat – lihat..." Sakura menatap Menma dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau itu tampan lho."

Dan pernyataan Sakura membuat Menma, untuk kesekian kalinya memerah.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto. Kau mengganggu!"

Sasuke mendelik kesal kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi berdengung tak jelas di sampingnya. Dan ini benar – benar mengganggu karena dia ingin menenangkan diri. Dia berharap kalau saat ini Naruto mau jauh – jauh darinya. Apalagi dengan kejadian menyebalkan tadi.

"Sasuke, kau tau?" Naruto memulai curhatannya. "Sakura – chanku! Dia berkencan dengan kembaranku tadi."

Sasuke segera menoleh. Topik ini membuatnya penasaran– eh, tunggu. Kenapa dia harus penasaran? Sakura bukan lagi siapa-siapanya kan?

 _Bukankah begitu sasuke?_ tanya inner sasuke. _Sakura bukan siapa-siapamu. Dari awal kau tak pernah menganggapnya, kan? Untuk apa kau penasaran?_ Sasuke menyerngit. Tidak biasanya inner sasuke secerewet ini. Bahkan dulunya dia tak memiliki inner sama sekali.

 _Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padanya. Menyakitinya dengan sikapmu, prilaku kasarmu, perkataanmu... sekarang kau penasaran dengannya? Jangan bercanda!_

Diam!

 _Jangan jadikan dirimu pecundang! Sudah cukup dengan sikapmu pengecutmu itu! kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!_

"Apa..." sasuke membuka mulutnya.

 _Jangan jadi pecundang uchiha!_

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kembaranmu si brengsek itu?"

 _Jadi kau lebih memilih ini huh? Dasar pengecut! Setelah kau menyakitinya..._

"Kau masih bermusuhan dengannya ya? Dasar kalian ini -"

"Berkencan bagaimana maksudmu? Bukannya dia masih di Otogakure?"

"Dia sudah pulang, tadi pagi." Kata Naruto lemas. "Lalu dia sudah terlihat akrab dengan Sakura – _chan_. Buktinya, Sakura memanggilnya 'Menma – kun Menma – kun' lalu pergi dariku. Berdua pula."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mendesis. "Kalau sampai dia menyentuh Sakura -"

"Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Bukannya hubungan kalian sedang buruk?" Sela Naruto.

Tiba – tiba tangan Sasuke melemas. "Tentang itu..."

 _Kena kau!_ Ejek innernya lagi.

"Lagi pula, kau punya Hinata." Kata Naruto menerawang. Lalu dia menatap sasuke dengan senyuman hampa. "Kau menyukainya kan? Hinata juga menyukaimu. Lebih baik, kau tak menyakitinya sasuke." Naruto berhenti sesaat. "Jangan menyakitinya."

.

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOTO**

Maaf telat. Dan maaf hanya balas sampai disini. _Ja ne._


	10. Chapter 10

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Nezusha No Kurosa**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

"AARRRGGGHHH! AKU BENCI MUSIM PANAAAS!"

"sudahlah sakura! kerjakanlah pekerjaanmu itu! jangan mengeluh!" ini sudah sekian kalinya sakura mengeluh. Ini sangat berisik bagi ino. Dan bagi yang lainnya juga begitu.

"tapi ino..." sakura melirik sasuke yang tengah memungut sampah dibelakangnya. Lalu matanya menatap shino yang tengah jongkok mencari koleksi serangga dibalik pasir. Sai yang sedang melukis duduk di sebelah ino. Shikamaru yang tengah tidur – tiduran.

Sakura memegang kepalanya.. "KALIAAAAN! KAPAN KITA AKAN SELESAI KALAU KALIAN MALAS – MALASAN!" jeritnya frustasi melihat anggota kelompoknya yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"..." sai diam saja, meneruskan kegiatannya.

Shino mendongkak sedikit. "aku selalu diabaikan. Jadi lebih baik aku bermain bersama seranggaku." Lalu mencari serangga lagi. "lihatlah. Mereka berjalan mundur."

Shikamaru membuka matanya sedikit lalu menutupnya lagi.

Sakura mencengkram rambutnya. Tiba - tiba matanya berkilat tajam.

Dengan ganas dia melangkah kearah sai, mengambil peralatan lukis sai, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik hitam besar.

"saku-"

"DIAM!"

Sai terdiam, mengatup bibirnya erat. Seringai iblis, raut wajah marah, suara setan, dan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu membuatnya bungkam. Keringat mengucur deras dari pori – porinya.

"maukah kau membantuku memungut sampah – sampah ini." Kata sakura penuh penekanan. " **sai** – **kun**?"

Sai mengangguk cepat. Mendengar embel – embel kun di belakang namanya membuatnya bergidik. Pasalnya, sang haruno sakura tak pernah memanggil seseorang dengan suffix itu. kecuali saat dia marah, atau sedang mengerjai seseorang (terkecuali sang uchiha). Dia segera memungut sampah – sampah di pantai itu dengan kecepatan dewa.

Beralih ke shino yang masih asyik dengan serangganya. Sakura mendekat. Sedikit membungkuk melihat kegiatan shino.

" **shino – kun?** Memungut serangga itu apakah menyenangkan?"

"tentu sa " ucapan shino terhenti. Baru menyadari aura hitam yang ada ditubuh sakura. dia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat sakura yang tersenyum setan ke arahnya.

"maukah kau membantuku memungut sampah – sampah ini." Kata sakura mempertahankan senyuman iblisnya.

"aku mengerti. Aku tak diabaikan." Jawab shino cepat. Sama halnya dengan sai, dia segera melakukan apa yang sakura suruh.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Lalu berganti lagi ke seringaian iblisnya ketika melihat shikamaru yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Plus gelembung dihidungnya.

Sakura memungut ember kecil di samping shikamaru. melangkahkan kaki ke arah laut lalu mengambil air itu sebanyak – banyaknya. Dia berbalik lagi.

"karena kau susah di bangunkan, bagaimana kalau aku membangunkanmu dengan caraku."

BYUUR!

Shikamaru terkejut. Di tengah mimpi indahnya, dia harus terbangun dengan semburan air yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya basah (tentu saja, namanya juga air). Dia menggeliat. Membuka matanya kesal. Ingin menceramahi orang yang menyiramnya.

Namun tidak jadi, karena ternyata, di depannya sudah terpampang wajah seorang gadis manis yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Mata gadis itu berkilat tajam kearahnya, senyumnya yang biasanya membuat semua laki – laki terpana sekarang berubah menjadi seringaian dajjal, ditambah dengan aura hitam yang mengguar dari tubuh gadis mungil itu. shikamaru menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

" **shikamaru – kun,** kau sudah bangunkan? Tidurmu nyenyak? Mau menolongku?" tanya sakura dengan nada manis yang terdengar menakutkan bagi shikamaru.

Tanpa aba – aba lagi, shikamaru segera berlari dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sai dan shino.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Puas dengan hasil dari kefrustasiannya yang bisa mengendalikan para laki – laki autis yang masuk ke kelompoknya.

"sakura, kau ini sadis ya." Ucap ino dengan senyum paksa.

Sakura medelik kearah ino. Dia tersenyum. " **i-no-chan.** " katanya dengan senyuman. Tentu saja ini terdengar aneh bagi ino. Ino begidik. "bagaimana kalau kau pergi kekelompokmu? Aku tak mau guru – guru menghukum kami hanya karena kau dan sai pacaran disini. **Me-nger-ti?!** "

Ino mengangguk cepat. Mencium pipi sai sekilas lalu berlari meninggalkan kelompok sakura.

Melihat itu, Sasuke tersenyum, tanpa diketahui siapapun. Dia menggeleng lalu melanjutkan kerjaannya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas kesal. "huh! dasar autis."

"wah... ada serangga lagi!"

"SHINOOO! BERHENTI BERMAIN DENGAN SERANGGA BODOHMU!"

DUUAKKH

"ugh."

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, seluruh kelompok telah berkumpul. Dan ide gila apalagi yang akan diperintahkan oleh kakashi si guru gila itu?

"nah, semuanya sudah berkumpulkan?" suara kakashi terdengar menggelegar di penjuru pantai. Yang hanya disambut dengan anggukan kecil murid – muridnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita berpesta?" tawar kakashi.

Ditengah kerumunan, diantara kelompoknya saku menggeleng. Dia bergumam. "pesta? Aduh... pesta terakhirku saja berjalan buruk, apalagi... oh... kami – sama."

Sasuke melirik sakura. dia menuduk. Sakura benar. Pesta mereka waktu itu berjalan dengan sangat buruk. Sangat buruk hingga berhasil menorehkan luka dihatinya. Itupun kalau dia memilikinya.

"pesta apa sensei?" teriak salah satu murid dengan rambut merah bernama karin.

"pesta... DAGING PANGGANG!" teriak kakashi bersemangat.

"yeiiii! DAGING! DAGING! DAGING! DAGING!" chouji berteriak bersemangat.

"tapi..." perkataan kakashi membuat chouji, si raja makan menghentikan teriakannya. "kalian harus menangkap dagingnya sendiri... di laut."

"WHAT?!" teriak murid-murid serempak.

"hati – hati semuanya. kalau tak dapat, kalian tidak akan makan malam."

Setelah itu kakashi berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan protesan murid – muridnya.

.

.

.

.

"ini membosankan."

Desah sakura bosan. Dari tadi dia telah duduk di atas karang ini tanpa mendapat apapun. Pancingannya tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"sai! Kau sudah dapat?" teriak sakura.

"belum!" sahut sai pelan. Sepertinya pemuda ini juga kelelahan.

Sakura menoleh pada yang lainnya. "yang lain sudah dapat?"

"belum."

"belum juga."

"haahhh... orang tua sialan itu." Sakura merebahkan dirinya. Menatap langit malam yang sangat indah. Dia tersenyum. "kalau begini, kita akan mati kelaparan." Desah sakura. "kalau begitu..."

dia bangkit dari duduknya. Membuka pakaian dengan cepat, dan melemparkannya secara asal.

Melihat tindakan sakura yang tiba – tiba, semua orang menutup matanya sementara pipi mereka merona.

Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi keempat laki – laki yang ada dikelompok mereka itu. bisa dipastikan kalau otak mereka semua hanya berisi hal – hal mesum.

"hahahahaha... kalian kenapa menutup mata? Dan lihat! Wajah kalian memerah. Dasar mesum!"

"sa – sakura... apa yang kau lakukan." kata shikamaru gugup.

"kau juga mesum sakura." sahut sai dengan nada datar walau dia masih menutup matanya.

"aku ingin melihatnya tapi... aku belum sanggup." Kata shino dengan nada khasnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Lalu melirik sasuke. dia juga menutup mata, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak ingin berkomenta–

– "bodoh!"

Sakura terperangah. Dia mengira kalau sasuke tak akan mengomentarinya tapi... ah sudahlah.

Sakura tersenyum. Lalu tertawa lagi. "hahahaha... kalian semua memang mesum. Aku pakai pakaian renang tau! Dasar bodoh!"

"APA?" Semua orang membuka matanya. Dan memang benar, sakura memakai pakaian renang. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"BAAKAA!"

Setelah itu terdengar teriakan senang sakura karena dia meluncur ke laut dari atas tebing. Dia berenang dilaut dengan membawa jala.

Dia berteriak.

"ayo kesini! Ini lebih menyenangkan dari duduk di atas karang! sai! Shika! Shino! Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

"...sasuke!"

Sasuke mematung. Seluruh tubuhnya bersedir aneh. Sudah lama sekali gadis itu tidak memanggil namanya dengan nada riang seperti itu. walaupun biasanya ada suffix kun menghiasi namanya, tapi entah kenapa, ketika sakura memanggil namanya dengan ekspresi senang, dia merasa bahagia.

Segera setelah panggilan sakura, keempat pemuda itu membuka baju mereka masih – masing dan berhamburan masuk ke dalam laut.

Menyenangkan.

Teriakan dan tawaan senang terdengar dari sana. Bahkan sang uchiha yang terkenal pendiam dan dingin juga ikut tertawa dengan kegiatan mereka itu. ini benar – benar menyenangkan.

Tak hanya itu, selain memperoleh kesenangan, mereka juga memperoleh banyak ikan.

Diatas itu, diatas segalanya

sakura dan sasuke

merasa hubungan mereka semakin membaik.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT**

 **BY**

 **Kurosa Nezura**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku Cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ OOC/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 11

"Yatta!"

Ditengah malam yang panas itu – karena sekarang musim panas – terdengar teriakan senang seorang gadis merah muda. Dari kisah – kisah sebelumnya, kita tentu saja sudah mengetahui nama gadis ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Tapi, karena apa dia berteriak sekencang itu?

Mari kita lihat.

Oh, lihatlah gadis itu sekarang. Dengan –sangat– bangga dia dengan entengnya menenteng irisan kayu tipis dan tajam –yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan– serta berisi sepuluh ikan laut yang sudah ditusukan ke kayu itu.

"Oi! Minna!" Panggilnya pada teman sekelompoknya.

Semua menoleh. Dengan tatapan aneh.

"Lihat! Aku dapat tiga puluh empat ika— eh? Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian tidak suka kalau aku yang jadi pemenangnya?" Kata Sakura dengan tingkat ke-PD-an yang tinggi.

"Kita tak taruhan– uoe–ummp–" Sai dengan susah payah menahan muntahnya, namun— "uueekkk" Dia akhirnya memuntahkannya juga. Payah.

Shikamaru dengan wajah ketakutan menggeleng kuat. "Ja– jauhkan, jauhkan dariku!" Katanya sambil menjauh.

Sakura menatap teman – temannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Sakura – san." Panggil Shino.

Sakura menoleh dengan tampang polos. "Ya?". Benar – benar polos. Bahkan melempaui polosnya kertas putih tak bernoda yang ada di dunia ini. Ya tuhan, kenapa masih ada orang sebodoh ini didunia?

"I– i– itu– kau... yang me– melaku... kannya?" Tanya Shino takut. Takut kalau pertanyaannya membuat Sakura tersinggung dan Sakura akan melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Oh tidak! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Keringat bercucuran. Dan dia yakin kalau sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputnya.

"Hm!" sakura mengangguk. Benar – benar orang bodoh. "Setelah menangkapnya aku langsung ini kan," Tangannya seperti memeras sesuatu, dengan seringaian setan. "Lalu aku ini kan." Dia menusukkan sesuatu itu ke irisan kayu yang ditegakkan. "Dan TA-DA! Sate ikan ala Sakura – sama telah tersedia!" Teriaknya dengan bangga, lagi. Mengacungkan 'sate ikan ala Sakura – sama'nya itu dengan sangat sangat sangat bangga pada teman – temannya. "Bagaimana?"

"'Bagaimana' dengkulmu! Kau membuat mereka ketakutan tau! Dasar psikobat gila!"

Sakura menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan komentar seseorang. Ya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum. Lalu memasang wajah pura – pura marah. "APA KAU BILANG? KUBUAT NASIBMU SAMA DENGAN IKAN INI, SASUKEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

"Hm... Hikwan bwangang mwemhan hang thebhawik..." Sakura berguman disela – sela makannya. Membuat teman – temannya berdecak jijik.

Sai menggeleng.

Shino diam saja.

"Hau mhenwiwikwan..." Balas Shikamaru yang tidak menyadari kalau dia juga begitu.

"Khau whama..."

Tuk. Tuk.

Sakura merasakan kepalanya dipukul. Tak hanya Sakura, tapi Shikamaru juga kena.

"Kalian diamlah! Jangan bicara jika sedang makan!"

Oh Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke, menelan sisa makanannya, lalu membalas. "Kau juga bicara sedang makan."

"Ugh." Urat nadi Sasuke mengerut membentuk persimpangan. "Jangan protes!" Tuk.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura. gadis itu meringis. "Sakit tau! Rasakan!"

Byuur.

Sasuke menganga. Ikanny— makanannya basah, pakaiannya juga basah, terlebih lagi rambut pantat ayamnya luntur. Dia mengeram. Menoleh pada Sakura dengan seringaian setan. "Kau— "

"Hihihihi... Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa, Uchiha Sasuke yang bodoh!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura segera berlari, menjauh dari Sasuke yang mengejarnya. Sesekali berteriak kala Sasuke hampir menangkapnya. Tertawa ketika Sasuke tersandung dan jatuh. Bahkan sang Uchiha pun ikut tertawa lepas. Tawa yang sangat langka bagi setiap kalangan. Tawa yang entah kapan bisa dilihat lagi. #Bahkan bagi author sekalipun. Tehe.

"Kutangkap kau!"

"Hiii!"

Berhasil. Sakura berhasil menghindar. Tapi kemana lagi dia harus berlari? Dengan terpaksa walau sudah biasa, gadis bungsu Haruno itu terjun kelautan dan berenang menjauh. Berenang dari kejaran setan tampan yang akan balas dendam padanya.

Dia terus berenang. Tak menyadari dia berada ditengah lautan. Oke, ini rekor baru. tapi—

Deg.

' _Kaachan! Tasu– tasukete_ — _'_

' _SAKURA!'_

Deg.

' _Di– dia... Dia tak bernapas!'_

' _Bagaimana ini?'_

' _Ada apa?'_

Deg. Deg.

' _Kaachan kenapa?'_

Deg. Deg. Deg.

' _Ne... Ne Ojichan. Kaachan kenapa?'_

' _...'_

' _Kenapa Kaachan dingin sekali?'_

' _...'_

' _Ne...! Kaachan! Kaachan! Jawab Sakura, Kaachan! KAACHAN!'_

DEG.

Mata sakura terbuka cepat. Ditengah kebisingan masa lalu yang tengah menghantuinya, detak jantung seseorang tiba – tiba saja memenuhi ruang lingkup pendengarannya. Ditengah dinginnya air laut yang tengah memeluknya, entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan kehangatan. Hangat. Sehingga ketakutan yang tadinya menyelimutinya memudar secara perlahan.

Dia baru sadar kalau baju orang itu tengah ia genggam erat sampai berkerut. Dan dia juga baru menyadari kalau tangannya bergetar dengan sangat kuat. Dia tersenyum miris.

Dengan hati – hati, dengan tangan yang masih bergetar, dengan perlahan, dia melepaskan genggamannya. Hendak melepaskan pegangan karena dia berpikir dia akan baik – baik saja. Namun, efek yang dirasakannya malah sebaliknya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya malah semakin menempel pada penyelamatnya itu. kembali, Sakura kembali menggenggam erat pakaian orang itu.

Dan semakin jelas pulalah detak jantung dan deru napas yang sangat menenangkan bagi Sakura. dia tak tau siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya _–_ karena saat ini dia belum sanggup mendongkak _–_ tapi, siapapun orang itu dia akan sangat berterimakasih.

"Aku... Takut."

Mata sakura melebar. Suara itu... tak salah lagi.

"Sa... suke?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Perlahan dia menjauhkan kepalanya, lalu mendongkak.

Alangkah terkejutnya sakura saat melihat tatapan sendu dan genangan air di pelupuk mata Sasuke. Entah itu air laut atau air mata sungguhan dia tak begitu peduli. Tapi lihatlah mata gelap itu. Terlihat dengan jelas ketakutan disana.

Sasuke kembali menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya sembari mendesis, "Jangan..." Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Jangan... Pergi."

Suaranya terdengar sendu. Mengiris hati Sakura yang saat itu mendengarnya. Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tak akan pergi" Lalu ikut memeluk Sasuke. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Dia tersenyum. Air mata meleleh begitu saja mengaliri pipinya. "Percayalah."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Lalu mendesis lagi,

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Oi, kalian berdua!" Shikamaru menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian. "Kenapa kalian duduk jauh sekali?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Suka – suka aku dong!" Kata Sakura meniru gaya bicara Karin.

"Pasti terjadi sasuatu!" Teriak Sai. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian!"

Blush.

Sakura dan Sasuke memalingkan wajah serentak. "Enggak kok."/"Enggak kok." Kata mereka serempak. Dan sama – sama meniru gaya bicara Karin. SANG UCHIHA. TOLONG DIBACA DENGAN CERMAT DAN TEPAT. SANG SASUKE UCHIHA MENIRU GAYA BICARA SEORANG 'FANATIK GILA SASUKE' YANG BERNAMA KARIN UZUMAKI, SATU LAGI SEPUPU BODOH BIN TOLOL BIN PEAK NARUTO UZUMAKI SETELAH NARUTO. Entah kenapa bisa sampai begitu.

"Kalian mengambil kesempatan untuk berciu— " Perkataan Shino langsung di potong.

"CHIGAU!"/ "CHIGAIMASU!"

Dan membuatnya pundung dipojokan. Ah, karena disitu bukan ruangan, dia pundung dibawah pohon kelapa. Seperti monyet kelaparan yang menyadari buah kelapa sudah habis dan malah mencarinya di dalam tanah.

"Kalian bahkan lebih kompak." Timpal Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kebetulan!" / "Hanya kebetulan!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura lagi. Dengan kekompakan mereka yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Hoho~~ Kau dengar itu Shikamaru?" Kata Sai. Kali ini seringaian iblis terlukis diwajahnya.

Shikamaru ikut menyeringai. "Tentu saja, Sai. Mereka memang selalu kompak."

"Pasangan serasi."

"Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

Sakura terdiam. Hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia menyeringai iblis dan menatap Sasuke dengan tampang aneh. "Dengannya? Mustahil mustahil. Dia bukan tipeku." Kata sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Benar-benar tidak memasuki kategori."

"Memangnya standar kekasihmu seperti apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Hm? Kau tertarik padaku? Bukannya kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Sakura penuh percaya diri.

Shikamaru berdecih jijik. "Ini buat referensi, bodoh!"

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Aku ini termasuk kategori orang pintar tau!" Balas Sakura sengit.

"Hai' hai', cukup sampai disitu. Sekarang beritahu saja pada kami! Karena kau ratu sekolah, mungkin kriteria kekasih impianmu bisa membuat majalah sekolah laris manis." Ucap Sai.

Sakura menyerngit. "Kau mau memanfaatkanku? Dasar mata duitan!"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Untungnya 'kan juga untuk sekolah." Jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

" _Usotsuki."_ Sakura mendelik kesal. "Lagi pula, kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada Ino? Kau kan kekasihnya!" Kata Sakura malas.

"Mendengar langsung dari sang ratu akan mendapatkan informasi yang lebih akurat." Ucap Shino.

"Hm..." Sakura tampak memutar otak. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Hah... Mau bagaimana lagi." Ucapnya. Membuat para lelaki itu merapat –kecuali Uchiha. Namun, dalam keheningan dan kegengsiannya, dia memasang telinga baik-baik dan menajamkan pendengaran. Tak bisa disangkal oleh dirinya kalau dia juga tertarik.

 _Tunggu_.

Dada Sasuke tiba – tiba saja berdegup dengan kencang.

 _Aku... kenapa tertarik? Untuk apa? Aku..._

"Dengar baik-baik ya! Ehem... hm... Aku menyukai orang yang lembut." Kalimat pertama Sakura meluncur. "Kalian tau anime Kitsune-kun to Atashi kan? Aku sangat suka dengan Shoushi Mikare. Dia adalah orang terlembut dan tersetia yang pernah kuketahui." Kata Sakura dengan nada membara. "Ah, tidak, mungkin masih ada yang lebih lembut darinya." Lalu raut wajahnya berubah. "Tapi, aku sangat benci dengan sikap pengecutnya itu. Bahkan dia tidak bisa jujur. Orang macam apa itu. Tsundere pengecut!" Kata Sakura sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu dia berpikir sesaat. "Ah tidak. Tidak ada dere dalam dirinya. Dia hanya sekedar tsuntsun. Dia sialan!"

"Haha! Dasar otak otaku. Tak salah kalau kau aneh, Sakura." Kata Shikamaru. Berhasil membuah siku-siku di kening Sakura.

"I-ini salah Sasori-nii tau! Gara-gara boneka-boneka sialannya itu!" Jawab sakura dengan semburat merah dipipinya. Dan blabblablabla lainnya.

Ditengah kegembiraan itu, Sasuke tak lagi dapat mendengar suara teman-temannya. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat menerawang. Dia tau kalau Sakura hanya mengatakan pendapatnya, tapi Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura tengah memojokkan dirinya. Apa-apaan itu, dengan 'orang terlembut dan tersetia'? Apalagi dengan kata 'dia tidak bisa jujur'!

Sasuke membuang wajah kearah lain. Napasnya memburu. Lagi-lagi sakit itu kembali. Tangannya –lagi-lagi – mengepal kuat. Diiringi suara tipis gemeletukan gigi-giginya yang beradu dan saling menggesek.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersadar. Bibirnya melukiskan senyuman pahit.

'Seperti ini kah, rasa sakitnya, Sakura? Rasa sakit, yang dulu kau sebut-sebut itu? Rasa sakit oleh luka yang telah kugoreskan padamu?' Kata sasuke dalam hati.

Lalu dia tersenyum miris. 'Ternyata lebih sakit dari yang kuduga...' Cengkramannya bertambah kuat. Membuat jari-jarinya memutih. 'Itu artinya, kau menahan sakit ini selama bertahun-tahun kan, Sakura? Sudah berapa luka yang kubuat, ya? Apakah hatimu masih utuh untuk bisa kembali menerimaku?'

.

.

 _Menerimamu?_

Tiba-tiba, inner brengsek bin sialan Sasuke kembali muncul. _'Menerimamu' katamu? Kau sedang mimpi ya Sasuke? atau kau tadi minum air laut terlalu banyak hingga membuat otak jeniusmu itu konslet? Apa kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi orang bodoh?_ Kata inner Sasuke dengan sadis. _Orang sebrengsek dirimu, yang tak menyadari kehadirannya selama bertahun-tahun, mengabaikannya, mengacuhkannya, bahkan melukainya, lalu sekarang kau ingin dia menerimamu? Kembali kepelukanmu lagi? Bersama denganmu lagi?_

 _ **Mencintaimu lagi?**_

 _Jangan pernah kau mengharapkan hal itu, Sasuke. Jangan pernah. Sekarang Sakura hanya menganggapmu sebagai 'Mantan-orang-yang-disukainya-dan-melukainya-secara-fisik-dan-mental-dan-brengsek-yang-harusnya-menghilang-saja-dari-dunia-ini-tapi-dia-tak-tega-dan-lebih-memilih-menjaga-jarak'. Kau harusnya tau itu._

 _Tapi, aku –_

 _Apa? Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan bodoh Sasuke. hidup tidak semudah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hidup tidak bisa dengan mudah kau kendalikan. Termasuk perasaannya. Kau menyakitinya. Kau hanya orang brengsek baginya sekarang. Sadarlah akan posisimu bodoh!_

Sasuke kembali menerawang. Meresapi kata-kata inner brengseknya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin cerewet. "Ya..." Desisnya pilu. "Kau benar..." Sasuke menunduk.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tunduk dengan innernya. Membenarkan semua perkataan sang inner yang memang benar adanya.

Semua itu memang benar. Terlambat sudah.

.

.

.

.

 **Boku no noto**

Gomenasai...

Aku gak nyangka bakal ninggalin nih fanfic. Ya... namanya juga tinggal di desa, kagak ada singal buat mempost. Gomen ne.

Dan makasih udah mau tetep menanti ff ini. Emang bener sih, gak nyambung, tapi, hahaha... aku gak tau harus gimana lagi... entar aku pikirin supaya bisa nyambung lagi.

Etto, yang menanti ff shonen ai aku, nunggu bentar lagi ya.. masih dalam perjalanan. Juga, pairnya aku gak mau yang ada di naruto. Entar ngeliatin anime ini aku ketawa sendiri lagi. Entar adek adekku juga curiga lagi. Ya!

RnR, please?


	12. Chapter 12

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Kurosa nezura**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

Sasuke tertidur. Dan bermimpi tentang hal terbaik yang telah dilepaskannya. Bunganya. Dia melepaskan sang bunga yang tanpa sadar telah digenggamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"...Ke..."

Sasuke menggeliat. Dia membenamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan. Demi apapun, dia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu.

"...Suke..."

"Ngghh... Apaa...?"

"Oi! Sasuke! Bangun! Nanti kau ma—"

"NANDA YO?!

"..."

Orang yang membangunkan Sasuke Terdiam. Sedangkan Sasuke berusaha mengumpulkan keasadarannya untuk sekali lagi menghardik orang sialan yang membangunkannya.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu pandang...

Sasuke menyesali kecerobohan dan kebodohannya.

Sakura tersenyum kaku. Tanggannya menyentuh tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba mendingin. Hardikan Sasuke yang dulu ternyata masih membuatnya trauma. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud –"

"Sakura," Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Dia dengan cepat meraih tangan gadis di depannya. "Aku –"

Namun Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. Dia membungkuk lalu berlari menjauh. Mengabaikan panggilan Sasuke. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Karena dia tak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh lagi dengan Sasuke.

Dia tak ingin keteguhan hatinya goyah hanya dengan perlakuan kecil Sasuke. Dia tak ingin tertipu lagi.

Braakk!

"Ge-geezzz... Ittai na..." Rengek Sakura kesakitan. Mengusap pantatnya yang berhasil terhempas tanpa aba-aba dengan kuatnya. Sakit sekali. Tapi sayangnya dia tak bisa meneriaki orang yang menabraknya – atau ditabraknya – karena dialah yang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terkejut. Mendongkak menatap orang yang memanggilnya. "Menma-kun?"

"Apa kau – Sakura-chan?" Raut tanya yang tadinya menghiasi wajah menma sekarang sudah berganti menjadi raut khawatir setelah melihat linangan air dimata sakura. "Sakura-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya menma yang sudah berlutut di depan sakura. Menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut.

Sakura membeku. Untuk beberapa detik Sakura hanya bisa menatap wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

Beberapa detik kemudiannya lagi, Sakura dan Menma tersadar dan sama-sama bergerak menjauh.

"A – aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Dia tersenyum masam.

Menma tau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sakura. Dia menatap lekat mata emerald gadis di depannya dengan intens. "Kau menangis?" Tanya Menma penuh pernyataan.

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Menma. "A – aku tidak –"

"Jangan membohongiku, Sakura-chan," ujar Menma lembut. Tangannya terangkat lagi. Kembali menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Mengusapnya perlahan. "Kau menangis kan?"

Perlahan Sakura kembali menatap wajah Menma. Menatap mata kelam Menma. Menemukan segunung kasih sayang di dalamnya. Kehangatan. Ketenangan.

Ah... Sakura ingat. Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Kalau tidak salah ini terjadi ketika dia bertemu dengan Gaara.

" _Kenapa kau menangis?"_

" _Aku tak menangis!"_

" _Kau menangis."_

" _Haruno Sakura. Kau menangis."_

Serasa bernostalgia, Sakura tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang sanggup membuat wajah serius pemuda di depannya merona. Tawa yang sanggup membuat jantung pemuda di depannya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat.

"A – apanya yang lucu? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh diwajahku?" Tanya Menma malu. Menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Sakura menggeleng. Perlahan tawanya mereda. "Kau baik sekali Menma-kun. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sangat bersyukur punya teman sepertimu."

Menma terdiam. Hanya sesaat karena setelah itu dia membantu Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju perkemaahan. Di tengah perjalanan mereka menceritakan banyak hal. Namun, dibalik itu semua, Menma sedang berusaha untuk menata hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, setelah semua orang tertidur, Menma masih duduk di sebuah batu karang dekat laut itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam malam namun matanya belum mau untuk terpejam. Udara malam ini memang tidak terlalu dingin karena sekarang musim panas, tapi seharusnya berada di luar tenda selama berjam-jam hendaknya cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu menggigil. Tapi sayang, sepertinya saraf pemuda itu sudah tumpul untuk bisa merasakan hawa dingin dan hawa panas.

Matanya yang hitam menatap jauh perairan luas yang membentang dihadapannya. Menyaksikan miliaran bintang. Menyaksikan dua buah angkasa. Pemandangan yang sangat menyejukkan. Menenangkan hatinya yang barusan ditolak secara tidak langsung oleh gadis yang baru dikenalnya.

Menma tersenyum masam.

"Lucu sekali."

"Apanya?"

Menma menoleh ke arah suara, dan berdirilah kembaran bodohnya yang kelihatannya masih setengah tidur. Biasanya Menma pasti akan mengatakan ini itu ini itu, tapi sekarang dia tak punya niatan untuk melakukan hal merepotkan semacam itu. Dia lebih memilih mengabaikan Naruto dan kembali menatap lautan yang kini tampak seperti angkasa.

Naruto yang setengah mengantuk memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tak biasanya kembarannya itu bersikap seperti ini.

Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya mendekati dan duduk di samping Menma. Menatap dua angkasa yang terbentang luas dihadapannya seperti halnya yang dilakukan Menma. "Apanya yang lucu?" Ulang Naruto.

Hening. Menma belum bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. Terlalu susah untuk diungkapkan. Terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan. Bibirnya hanya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan senyuman. Diiringi tatapan mata yang menerawang jauh.

Naruto menatap Menma dengan sudut matanya. Dan menyadari tatapan kembarannya yang saat ini pernah dilakukannya.

"Ya sudahlah."

.

.

.

TTUUUUUUTTTTT TUUUUUUTTTT TUUTUUUUUT

Bunyi terompet Kakashi yang entah didapatnya dari mana terdengar keras melengking. Membuat orang-orang – tanpa terkecuali – terbangun.

Sakura yang terkejut harus merelakan kecantikan jidatnya yang lebar karena berbenturan dengan Ino yang juga terkejut karena sirene Kakashi yang bagaikan terompet sangsakala itu.

Lagi pula, kenapa pula si Kakek tua itu membunyikan terompet itu pagi-pagi sekali? Kan sekarang masih jam... 4?

Siku-siku muncul dijidat Sakura yang memar. Padahal dia baru beberapa jam yang lalu tertidur.

"Kakek tua sialan...!"

"Siapa itu 'kakek tua sialan', Sakura..." Tiba-tiba Kakashi nongol begitu saja di tenda Sakura. "...Chan?"

"..." Hening.

"..." Kakashi tersenyum.

"..."

"Ka-ka-ka-KAKAASSHIIIIIIIII? –"

Tuk!

" – sensei!" Kata kakashi melanjutkan. Memukul kepala Sakura dan berhasil menyebabkan gadis itu meringis.

Sakura yang sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya mengangkat kepalanya itu. Melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan masam. "Lalu? Apa tujuanmu membangunkan kami jam 4 pagi?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang tak enak didengar.

"Perhatikan sikapmu, Haruno-kun!" Gerutu Kakashi kesal dengan anak didiknya yang tak punya sopan santun ini.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Huff... hai' hai'... Kakashi se-n-se-i..." Ujarnya akhirnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat sensei.

Kakashi tersenyum. "Nah! Ayo kemasi barang kalian. Kita akan segera pulang."

Orang-orang yang ada di tenda sesaat terdiam, Sakura dan Ino saling pandang.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Di tengah kerumunan, sakura berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya yang manis terlihat menakutkan dengan tatapan mengerikan yang dia tujukan pada kakashi.

"Menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sakura. "Memaksa kita untuk ikut kemah tak berguna ini, lalu dengan senaknya menyuruh kita untuk pulang lebih awal dari yang direncanakan." Wajahnya bertambah masam. "Bahkan! Ini baru hari pertama!" Kata gadis lolipop itu lagi. Mengguncang-guncang bahu sahabatnya."Aku bahkan belum pergi ke festifal daerah sini!"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Festifal 'kan ada di banyak tempat." Akhirnya Ino menjawab gerutuan Sakura yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. Sebenarnya dia juga kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Keputusan pihak sekolah itu mutlak, tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Mendengar jawaban Ino, Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Apakah semua sudah di dalam bus? Kita segera akan berangkat!" Tanya Asuma malas, wali kelas X D. Dia sibuk melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan absen di tangannya. Lagi pula, kenapa dia tidak menyebutkan nama muridnya satu-persatu? Dasar pemalas.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis mengangkat tangan. "Sensei! Sasuke-kun belum kembali!" Dan itu berhasil membuat bus menjadi ricuh. Apalagi siswa putri, mereka sibuk melolongkan kekhawatiran mereka terhadap Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun ada dimana, ya?'

'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'

'Aku harap dia tidak berada di dalam masalah.' Dan lain sebagiannya.

Beberapa ada juga yang acuh tak acuh. Berpikir dengan pola, 'Ah, mati pun dia bukan urusanku.' Dan kalimat yang sejenis lainnya.

Sedangkan sakura yang duduk paling belakang sendirian berlagak cuek dengan mengalihkan perhatiannya keluar jendela. Perasaannya bercamput aduk. Kenapa? Karena sasuke?

Sedikit.

Dia juga khawatir dengan Sasuke. Dia akui itu. Tapi rasa kecewa yang didapatnya dulu berhasil untuk mencegahnya mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu lebih lama. Dia sekarang lebih merasa marah pada Ino. Karena rela-rela plus tega-teganya Ino, sahabat perempuan satu-satunya yang dia miliki lebih memilih pacarnya, Sai dibanding dengan Sakura. Buktinya, sekarang sakura duduk sendirian dan Ino sekarang mungkin sedang bermesra-mesraan dengan Sai di bus pemuda dengan senyum palsu itu.

"Uuhhh..." Napas Sakura terdengar berat. Dia bete setengah mati ada di dalam bus yang pengap dan di penuhi manusia-manusia berisik ini.

Merasa bosan duduk menunggu kedatangan sang Uchiha, akhirnya Sakura berdiri. Meminta izin untuk membeli minuman di mesin otomatis dekat sana.

"Memangnya apa kaitannya denganmu, hah! Kau sudah menyakitinya ribuan kali, tapi masih berani berbicara seperti itu?! Dasar brengsek!"

Gerakan sakura terhenti. Baru saja dia mau menekan tombol untuk membeli sekotak susu dingin, tiba-tiba suara bentakan terdengar di belakang mesin otomatis yang dikelilingi oleh pagar hidup itu.

Bukan. Bukan kerasnya bentakan itu yang membuat dia terkejut. Tapi, suara yang khas ini. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti suara Menma.

Sakura yang berniat menguping pembicaraan itu namun takut ketahuan lebih memilih berdiri di tempat. Tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan. Yang dia dengar hanyalah suara Menma dan detak jantungnya sendiri setelah mengetahui lawan bicara Menma.

"Itu tidak ada hubu –" _Sasuke!_ Batin Sakura.

"Ada!" Potong Menma sengit. "Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti Sakura setelah semua sikap acuh tak acuhmu itu!" Napas Menma terdengar menburu. "Mengacuhkannya, mengabaikannya, menyakitinya, melukainya, dan sekarang, kau menghinanya?"

Sakura menyerngit. _Menghina? Sasuke? menghinaku?_

 _Apa maksudnya?_

Hening. Tak ada jawaban atau pun sanggahan dari Sasuke.

Menma meraih krah baju Sasuke. "Huh! setelah semua yang kutanyakan padamu, perasaanmu padanya, kau malah bilang kalau dia hanya penopang statusmu? Tumbalmu? Begitu? Setelah semua jalang yang memujamu menjauhinya, mengucilkannya, kau hanya diam saja! Menonton penderitaannya dari kejauhan!" Menma mempererat cengkramannya. "Apa itu maksud perkataanmu Uchiha?! Jangan perlakukan sakura seolah dia itu bonekamu! Keparat!" Seiring dengan itu, Menma mendorong Sasuke kebelang dengan keras.

Sesaat Sasuke terhuyung. Dia menekuk dalam wajahnya.

Tapi hal itu tak bertahan lama. Karena setelah itu, dia mengangkat wajahnya. Tersenyum layaknya sang iblis yang baru saja dapat hadiah dari bumi berupa manusia-manusia yang akan dia jadikan makanannya.

Dengan mata penuh kegelapan.

"Benar."

Hanya satu kata. Namun mampu membuat emosi Menma kembali memuncak.

Hanya satu kata. Namun langsung membuat kaki Sakura yang sedari tadi bergetar langsung kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menopang tubuh gadis itu.

' _Benar' katanya?_ Batin sakura lemas. Menekuk dalam wajahnya yang tampak menyedihkan karena menahan air mata. Tangannya yang bergetar antara marah, kecewa, sedih, menggenggam erat roknya dan membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi dan yang barusan kau ulangi." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar santai namun penuh penekanan. "Dia hanyalah penopang statusku. Tumbalku untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak perhatian dan ketenaran. Dia tak lebih dari seorang pelacur yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untukku." Sasuke menyeringai. "Boneka yang bagus, 'kan?"

"TEMEE –"

"A-aah... Sakit..."

Gerakan Menma terhenti. Tangannya yang hendak memukul sang Uchiha berhenti di awang-awang ketika mendengar ringisan itu. Matanya melebar. Suara ini...

"Sa... kura?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Semuanya, Gomen. Banyak kesalahan yang ada dicerita ini. Aku baru sadar kalau belum diperiksa.

Nah, kalau yang sekarang sudah aku periksa, tapi kalau masih ada, mohon beri maaf.

Nilai bahasa indonesia ku lumayan buruk jadi tolong dimaklumi.

Hahahaha(tertawa canggung.)

Untuk yang berikutnya akan kuusahakan.

Dan terimakasih atas review semuanya. Walau sebagian ada yeng terasa menyakitkan. Tapi gak apa apa kok. Toh, yang kalian kataka benar semua.

Oh ya, Hinata hilang ya... di beberapa chapter.

Ah sudahlah. Entar muncul lagi. hehehe

Hanya terima kasih yang mampu kuucapkan.

Jadi, RnR?


	13. Chapter 13

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Kurosa nezura**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

"Sa... kura?"

Mata Menma dan Sasuke melebar seretak. Terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis yang baru saja mereka perdebatkan.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Gadis itu terkejut setengah mati dengan hal ini. Bodohnya dia karena bisa-bisanya tersandung oleh angin. Andai saja mesin teleportasi sudah dikembangkan, pasti dia akan dengan senang hati dipindahkan ke kutub utara atau kutub selatan. Dia sangat tidak ingin berada di sini. Benar-benar tak ingin!

"Sakura-chan." Menma panik. Dia sangat yakin kalau Sakura pasti telah mendengar semuanya. Semua yang dia ucapkan atau pun yang si brengsek Uchiha katakan. Ah tidak. Dia yakin dengan pasti bahwa Sakura pasti telah mendengar semua yang akan menyakitinya itu.

"Ti-tidak kok, Menma-kun. A-aku hanya tersandung kakiku sendiri dan –"

Dan benar saja. Sungai bening yang berkilauan itu pun – setelah sekian lama – kembali mengaliri pipi lembut gadis itu.

Sakura baru sadar kalau dia tengah menatap dua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini dengan tampang menyedihkan. "A-are...? A-apa ini ya? A-ahh... mataku kemasukan debu... hahaha... perih sekali..."

Dengan tangan bergetar, sang bunga yang malang itu menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir tiada habis. "Sungguh... i-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan... aku tidak me –" hiks. Sakura terisak. Sial. Padahal dia sudah menahan isakannya ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia sudah berusaha tapi... "Sung – hiks." sial. "Aku tidak – hiks.. ugghhmmm." Sakura menutup mulutnya erat.

Dia tak mau lagi mendengar isakannya sendiri. Dia tak mau lagi ada orang yang mendengar tangisannya. Dia tak mau lagi... terlihat menyedihkan di depan si brengsek Uchiha yang menyebutnya dengan panggilan-panggilan kotor yang keluar dari mulut kotornya yang kejam. Dia tak mau lagi terlihat lemah di hadapan si bregsek itu.

Kakinya yang bergetar hebat dia paksakan untuk berdiri. Tangannya yang bergetar masih membekap mulutnya.

Menma mendekati Sakura. Hendak menenangkan gadis yang saat ini sangat berharga baginya itu. "Saku –"

Namun Sakura melangkah mundur. Menatap mata Menma dengan tatapan lembut penuh luka yang dimilikinya. Mundur secara perlahan lalu berlari menjauhi kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Tubuhku menegang begitu ringisan itu terdengar. Apalagi ketika nama itu terdengar olehku dari mulut Menma.

Perlahan kutolehkan kepalanku kearah yang sama dengan Menma. Dan pupil mataku mengecil begitu saja. jantungku berdetak begitu kencang sampai-sampai kupikir aku akan mati karena jantung ini akan meledak.

Tapi untuk saat ini. Kumohon, Kami-sama. Bunuhlah aku. Ambillah nyawaku. Setelah semua perkataan kurang ajar yang keluar dari mulut busukku terdengar olehnya, setelah semua kata-kata busuk yang kukatakan karena harga diri yang kujunjung terlalu tinggi hingga menyakitinya, aku tak membutuhkannya lagi. aku tak membutuhkan nyawa yang kau berikan padaku lagi. aku tak punya hak lagi untuk menghirup oksigen yang sama dengannya. Aku tak mau hidup lagi.

Aku menyesal. Sungguh. Aku sangat menyesali ini.

Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya menangis. Lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya. Lagi-lagi aku...

Mengulangi kebodohanku.

"A-are...? A-apa ini ya? A-ahh... mataku kemasukan debu... hahaha... perih sekali..." tanganku mengepal kuat. Kugigit bibir bawahku keras. Berharap sakit ini mengalahkan sakit hatiku karena menyakiti Sakura lagi.

Ini salahku. Aku membuat Sakura menangis lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

"Sungguh... I-ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan... aku tidak me –" hiks. Tangisan Sakura semakin terdengar jelas.

"Sung – hiks. Aku tidak – hiks.. ugghhmmm." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Karena aku, Sakura menangis. Karena aku Sakura tersakiti. Karena aku...

Tes.

Heh...?

Aneh. Air mataku... Air mataku terjatuh tepat ketika Sakura mulai menjauh. Bahkan dia tak melihatku lagi. Oh ya, benar juga. Apa untungnya dia menatap orang yang telah menyakitinya. Menjijikan bukan?

Aahhh... bahkan disaat-saat penting ini aku malah merasa lemas. Persendianku rasanya sudah lepas. Semuanya. Aku bahkan kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk menyangkal semua perkataanku. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan agar Sakura mau mempercayaiku lagi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan.

BRRUUKK!

"KUSSSOOOO!" emosi Menma memuncak. Bahkan dia sampai memukul mesin minuman otomatis itu hingga retak. Berteriak keras untuk melepaskan semua emosinya.

Kurasakan tatapannya beralih padaku. Memandangku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dengan sangat. "INI SALAHMU, BRENGSEK!" napasnya terdengar membara. "DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH DUDUK DENGAN TENANG DISINI!"

BRRUUKK!

Menma menendang sisi mesin yang berdekatan dengan tempat kubersandar. Sepertinya – ah, bukan, pastinya dia tak akan puas jika tak menghancurkanku terlebih dahulu.

"KAU MEMANG KEPARAT! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK! BRENGSEK!" kudengar lagi dia berteriak kepadaku. Namun aku tak ingin dan tak mampu untuk menjawab bentakannya.

Karena dia memang benar. Aku ini seorang keparat. Seorang brengsek yang telah menyakiti hati seorang gadis ribuan kali. Aku benar-benar brengsek.

 _Zamamiro_ _,_ _Sasuke_ _!_ _nikmatilah penderitaanmu ini. Orang bodoh yang mempertahankan harga dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain akan merasakan akibatnya. Berbahagialah!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _SHINE!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End Sasuke POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berlari menjauh. Gadis itu sangat bersyukur karena sekarang masih lumayan pagi untuk orang-orang mulai melakukan aktifitasnya di pantai ini. Dia bersyukur tak ada orang-orang yang melihat tampang menyedihkannya kali ini.

 _Benar._

Sakura terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku yang sedetik kemudian diiringi dengan lututnya yang melemas. Dia memeluk tangannya yang bergetar sedari tadi. Tangan yang ia genggam eret-erat sejak awal perkataan bengis Sasuke terucap.

"Kenapa...?" desis Sakura pilu. "Apakah sebesar itu rasa bencinya padaku?" dia terisak lagi. "Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura mendongkak lalu menoleh kebelakang. Mendapati seorang gadis cantik menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sakura terkejut. Matanya membelalak kaget. Memperjelas sosok yang tak ingin dilihatnya.

"Hinata... san."

Hinata tersenyum. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san?" gadis indigo itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kenapa... kau di –"

"Apa itu benar, Sakura-san?" gadis itu memotong pembicaraan Sakura. membiarkan Sakura mencerna maksud perkaannya. Sesaat mereka terdiam dengan posisi yang sama.

"A-apa... maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup. Menerka apakah Hinata mendengar insiden tadi. Dia menatap Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Walau bekas tangisnya masih terlihat.

"Apa yang..." sesaat Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Dia tersenyum, "...dikatakan Sasuke benar?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut tentu saja. Lalu dia menunduk. Menyeringai masam. "A-apa yang kau katakan? Memangnya yang dikatakan Sasuke itu apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

"Huhh..." Hinata menghembuskan napas kesal yang sengaja dikeraskannya, "Yang kumaksud, apa kau sama hinanya dengan gadis-gadis lain yang memohon dan bersujud dikaki Sasuke-kun hanya agar Sasuke-kun mencintainya." Hinata menatap Sakura yang terus menunduk dengan tatapan menghina. "Apa kau sama lacurnya dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu? Ya, walaupun aku tak yakin kalau Sasuke-kun mau menerimanya. Kau tahu, Sakura-san? Sasuke-kun hanya akan menerima orang yang dicintainya." ucap gadis itu penuh penekanan. "Ah... dia menolakmu bukan? Mungkin dia membencimu."

Sakura diam. Menunduk dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa inner brengseknya sedari tadi diam saja. Apakah mungkin inner brengseknya itu terbunuh karena ucapan Sasuke yang didengarnya tadi? Ah... kalau begitu baguslah. Tak ada lagi yang akan mengompori dan menyiram minyak pada perasaannya agar membesar. Tak ada lagi yang akan menganggu jalan pikir logisnya. Tak ada lagi.

Innernya, atau mungkin terlihat seperti perasaannya, sekarang telah mati. Ya, sudah mati.

"Heh... ahahahahahaha..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Tertawa dengan nada yang aneh. Aura dan binar-binar indah pada emerald itu sekarang sudah sirna. Telah redup seredup-redupnya. Tak ada lagi cahaya yang menenangkan itu memancar dari dalam matanya. Yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan. Kekosongan. Kegelapan.

"Apakah kata-kata kotor seperti itu pantas diucapkan dari mulut manis seorang nona bangsawan?" katanya dengan mata yang menunjukan hilangnya kewarasan. Lalugadis merah muda itu memiringkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Kata itu tak pantas diucapkan oleh nona muda seperti anda."

Perlahan dia meronggoh tasnya dan mengambil pisau cutter merah maroon.

Hinata yang melihat itu tersentak ngeri. Mundur dengan wajah ketakutan, bermaksud untuk melarikan diri. Namun malangnya, dia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sakura yang masih tersenyum itu mendekat. Perlahan-lahan. Batinnya menikmati ketakutan yang terpancar dari wajah Hinata. Entah kenapa itu terlihat menyenangkan. Dia mendekat. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Hinata yang ketakutan.

Dia menutup mata beningnya. "B-berhen –"

Lalu –

CRRASSSSHH

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Maaf kalau telat lagi. Ya... hidupku memang penuh dengan keterlambatan.

Maaf ya.

Tapi terima kasih masih menunggu cerita gajeku ini. Terimakasih banyak.

Oh ya. Coba tebak, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

RnR please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Kurosa nezura**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **4**

Crrasssshh

 _Menyerah?_

1 detik...

 _Aku menyerah saja...?_

2 detik...

 _Ya, ya, ya, sudah sedari dulu aku ingin menyerah bukan?_

3 detik...

Hinata tak merasakan apapun. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Terkejut. Helaian demi helaian surai merah muda milik Sakura berterbangan dihadapannya. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Gadis di depannya, memegangi rambut merah mudanya yang baru saja dia potong dengan pisau cutter. Disertai dengan senyuman hampa yang terus terukit diwajahnya.

Ya, dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang menakutkan.

 _Dan sekarang inner sialanku sudah mati, kan? Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikanku untuk menyerah._

"Kau –"

"Ot-tto...!" belum selesai Hinata bicara, Sakura sudah melemparkan helaian rambut panjangnya pada wajah Hinata yang mematung. Masih dengan senyum aneh yang mengambang. Gadis itu tertawa. Menutupi sebelah wajah dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Sa-sakura –"

 _Hahaha._

Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Menyuruh Hinata menghentikan perkataan. "Pe-perutku... Hahaha... Aku... Tak-bisa... Haha ber-henti..." kata gadis itu di sela-sela tawanya yang tak bisa mereda. Memegangi perutnya dengan kuat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti tertawa ketika dia menyadari bagian lain rambutnya belum terpotong. "Ah... Yang ini belum..." dia menggenggam surai merah mudanya dengan erat.

Crrasssshh

Untuk kedua kalinya, rambut gadis musim semi yang bewarna lolipop itu terpotong. Sakura menatap potongan rambutnya dengan pandangan aneh. Bersiap melemparkannya pada Hinata lagi.

"Sakura!"

Gerakan tangan Sakura berhenti di udara. Membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sekali putaran. Dia tersenyum lagi. Manatap Menma dengan napas yang putus-putus memanggilnya, diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakang. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian mau ini?" mengangkat potongan rambutnya itu tinggi-tinggi. "Apakah rambutku indah? Lihat! Panjangnya lebih dari 40 cm loh... Bisa dijadikan wig." lantas melepaskannya. Potongan helai merah muda itu pun kembali terbang ditiup angin. Sebagian berserakan di tanah.

Lagi. Sakura tertawa. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung orang yang melihatnya.

Hinata yang tersadar kalau posisinya membahayakan, sekaligus sadar bahwa Sakura saat ini tidak terfokus padanya, langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. Berlindung dibalik punggung pemuda raven itu. "Sasuke-kun, tolong aku... Di-dia mau melukaiku..." katanya bohong.

Tawa Sakura terhenti. Namun dia tersenyum lebar. Menatap cutter yang ada di tangannya. "Melukai?" tanyanya dengan nada aneh. "Ah... Benar. Benar. Aku ingin melukaimu. Tidak secara fisik karena itu merepotkan. Mental saja sudah cukup bagiku. Ayo kemari, Hinata-sama. Kita harus bermain." dia mendekat perlahan. Melempar cutter itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Sakura!" kali ini Sasuke yang memanggil – lebih tepatnya membentak Sakura. Keningnya menyerngit. Matanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sedih.

Sedih?

Sakura menyeringai lagi. Menggeleng dalam diam. Tidak mungkin iblis di depannya memiliki emosi yang satu itu. Apalagi jika itu berkaitan tentang Sakura. Lagi pula yang seharusnya sedih di sini adalah Sakura, bukan?

Haha. Sakura tertawa lagi. _Sepertinya sedih tak ada lagi pada devinisi diriku._ Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong. "Kau mau apa?" tanya gadis itu dingin. Mengangkat dagunya untuk memandang rendah Sasuke. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Ah, aku lupa. Kau adalah calon suami Hinata-sama yang sangat dikagumi segalaksi bima sakti. Dipuja dewi fortuna. Dilindungi dewa matahari. Dan mucikari dari seorang pelacur bernama Sakura." Memegang perutnya. "Haha... Lucu sekali tuan muda Sa – ah, tidak, maksud 'hamba' tuan muda Uchiha." katanya dengan penekanan dalam kata hamba. Lalu dia tertawa lagi.

"Sakura..." kali ini Menma menyebut nama Sakura dengan lembut. Menatap sendu gadis di depannya. Melangkah ke depan, mendekati gadis yang tengah tertawa itu.

Tawa Sakura berhenti. Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Menma berhenti. "Aku tidak gila." katanya dingin. Memandang kejauhan dengan tatapan kosong.

Tak lagi. Tak ada lagi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang selalu tersenyum dengan cerah secerah matahari di musing semi. Tak ada lagi yang akan memberikan kehangatan setelah musim dingin menerpa. Tak ada lagi. Sakura yang dulu telah berubah.

Lama terdiam. Menyisakan desauan ombak dan desisan angin. Menerpa wajah mereka yang mulai mengahangat karena matahari mulai memunculkan dirinya ke permukaan kehidupan.

"Hei...! Kalian...! Waktunya berangkat!" seru seseorang yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan itu. Mereka berempat sontan menoleh. "Eh? Haruno-san? Rambutmu kenapa?" tanyanya. Melihat rambut Sakura yang bertebaran.

Sakura menatap dengan pandangan dingin. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan menjauh tanpa menjawab. Bertolak belakang dengan arah ke bus. Beberapa langkah, dia terhenti. Merasakan Menma memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sakura..."

Sakura diam. Tak menoleh sedikit pun. Juga tak menjawab. Hanya mematung dengan posisi yang sama.

"Sakura..." Lagi, menma memanggil. Dan diberikan respon yang sama. Menma menarik tangan Sakura pelan. "Ayo... Kita pulang."

Sakura diam. Sebagai jawaban, dia menarik tangannya dan melanjutkan langkah.

"Sakura." Kali ini Menma menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat. "Kita pulang." Katanya dengan nada tegas.

Namun, sebelum dia sempat menarik tangan Sakura, gadis itu malah menyentakkan tangan Menma kuat. Menatap pemuda di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Biarkan aku pulang."

Lalu berjalan dengan tenang. Menjauhi empat pasang mata yang mentaapnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan penyesalan.

Sakura menjauh. Tak menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun. Membiarkan orang-orang menatap punggungnya yang tegap setelah beribu kali disakiti.

Terimakasih atas semua itu.

Sekarang emosi yang paling dibencinya tak lagi ada. Sedih? Tak lagi.

Tak akan ditemukan lagi dalam hidup seorang Sakura.

Ah, namun sekarang Sakura berpikir.

 _Mungkinkah dia tak lagi memiliki emosi apapun?_

.

.

.

.

Menma menggeram. Dengan cepat dia berbalik menatap Sasuke di belakangnya. Lantas menderap cepat dan tanpa peringatan langsung memukuli wajah pemuda itu telak.

Hinata memekik kaget. Sasuke terhuyung. Bukan karena dia tak sempat menghindar, namun dia memang tak mau untuk menghindar. Dia merasa kalau dia sangat pantas mendapatkan itu. Ya, dia memang pantas. Sangat pantas malah.

Pukulan kedua. Sasuke berhasil terduduk. Tanpa perlawan.

Dalam hitungan detik, mungkin Sasuke yang diam saat ini bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan Menma. Tapi beruntunglah Sasuke, seseorang yang memecah keheningan mereka tadi mampu menahan Menma yang sedang kalap karena amarah.

Menma memberontak. Sedangkan Hinata membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Brengsek! Kau brengsek!" teriak Menma marah.

"Hei! Kau tak pantas mengatakan itu pada Sasuke-kun! Lagi pula, ini juga kesalahan pela – "

"Diam kau!" bentak Menma memotong perkataan Hinata. "Kau kira kau tak bersalah dalam hal ini, hah?! Setelah melukai kakakku, sekarang kau melukai Sakura?! Setelah semua pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan, kalian hanya... Hanya..." Menma tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya, dia mengepalkan tangan. Menggigit bibir. Lantas menunduk dengan napas yang memburu.

"Sudahlah..." desis Menma pelan. "Lepaskan aku." setelah dia berkata seperti itu, barulah dia dilepaskan. Dia berjalan ke arah bus. Baru tiga langkah dibelakang Sasuke, dia berhenti. "Jangan dekati mereka lagi."

"Aku mohon." dan dia pun berlalu. Tak lagi menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya!" ketika tiba di rumah, Sakura mendengar Sasori berteriak. Dan Sakura berpikir bahwa ayahnya pasti sudah pulang.

Dan bingo!

Ayahnya memang sudah pulang. Dan terlibat pertengkaran dengan Sasori. Ah... Sakura tak peduli lagi. Dia tak lagi peduli dengan banyak hal. Biarkan saja yang akan terjadi itu terjadi. Untuk apa disangkal. Lagipula, pertengkaran mereka mungkin hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Tadaima." ucap Sakura datar. Melepas sepatunya. Ah, dia baru ingat. Semua barang-barangnya tertinggal dalam bus. Semuanya kecuali dompet dan handpone. Sakura berhenti sejenak. Berpikir. _Sudahlah._ Dan dia kembali melangkah.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. Dia tak peduli dengan pertengkaran kecil ayah dan kakaknya. Lagipula, mungkin itu tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sama sekali.

Sasori melihat Sakura melewati ruang makan begitu saja, menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

"Sakura!" panggil ayah Sakura yang juga melihat Sakura. "Sakura, kemarilah. Aku ingin –"

"Ah, sakura kapan kau pulang? Bukannya masih ada beberapa hari lagi?" potong Sasori. Sebelum ayahnya mengatakan permasalahan 'kecil' mereka pada Sakura. Sasori tak ingin Sakura kepikiran tentang 'hal ini' dan tak ingin adiknya yang nekat itu kabur dari rumah setelah mendengarnya.

"Sasori! Biarkan ayah berbicara kepada Sakura!" bentak ayah Sakura sebelum Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Tapi, Ayah! Kita kan sudah –"

"Ini demi masa depan dia juga!"

"Ayah! Tapi Sakura itu masih –"

"Diam, kau! Ini keputusanku!"

Setelah bentakkan terakhir ayahnya, Sasori hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya menatap keluarganya itu dengan tatapan datar. Tak berekspresi sedikit pun walau mendengar pembicaraan membingungkan. Ya, Sakura memang bingung. Tapi, semenjak beberapa saat lalu, dia lupa bagaimana cara berekspresi. Tak lagi dia temukan pada data otaknya tentang cara mengekspresikan diri.

"Sakura." ayah Sakura menatap anaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku ingin berbicara padamu. Duduklah." ucap pria dewasa itu dengan nada serius.

Namun Sakura hanya diam. Menyarungkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang dia kenakan. Menatap dengan tatapan yang masih sama datar. "Aku lelah. Langsung saja, Ayah. Akan kudengarkan."

Ayahnya menyerngit bingung. Tapi dia berbicara juga. "Kau tau kan, kalau perusahaan kita merupakan perusahaan yang besar. Dan kita juga sudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya. Seperti Uchiha contohnya. Itu adalah perusahaan yang bersahabat dekat dengan kita."

Ayahnya diam sesaat. Memilih kata yang tepat. "Kau juga tau kalau putra pewarisnya sudah memiliki umur yang lumayan cukup untuk mewarisi perusahaannya. Dan kami sepakat untuk... Menjodohkanmu dengannya."

.

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Maaf, lagi atas keterlambatan. Akhir-akhir ini suasana hatiku memburuk. Apalagi ada UTS. Ah... aku benci ujian. Maaf ya... hiatus terlalu lama.

Semoga minna-san masih menunggu lanjutannya.

RnR? Onegai...~_~


	15. Chapter 15

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Kurosa nezura**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem** **tokohnya** **)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **15**

"...Dan kami sepakat untuk... Menjodohkanmu dengannya."ayah Sakura diam, menatap anak gadisnya yang tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Bukan kami! Aku tak menyetujuinya! Hanya kau yang menyetujui hal itu!" sangkal Sasori sengit. "Biarkan Sakura yang menentukannya sendiri, yah! Masa depan Sakura masih panjang!"

"Kau diam saja Sasori!"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Masih dengan wajah datar. _Sasuke? Huh. Bodoh._ Dia berdecih pelan."Itachi-niisan?" tanya Sakura acuh. Tampak tak peduli.

"Iya... Itachi-kun. Umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Dia memang baru memasuki universitas. Tapi sesegera mungkin, dia pasti bisa menjalankan perusahaan ayahnya." jawab ayah Sakura antusias. "Itachi-kun anak yang baik. Dia juga pintar dan sangat tela –"

" – Aku tau!" potong Sakura cepat. "Aku lebih mengenal Itachi-niisan dibanding ayah. Tapi yang ingin kukatakan adalah..." Sakura menatap ayahnya. Kali ini dengan pandangan lebih dingin. "Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ayah hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu? tentang perusahan? Perjodohan bodoh itu?"

Ayah Sakura membuka mulut. Tapi perkataannya lagi-lagi dipotong.

"Kau tak ingin menanyakan keadaanku? Bagaimana sekolahku? Atau nilai-nilaiku, mungkin?" tanya Sakura. Lupa akan kosa kata sopan jika berbicara pada orang tua. "Ah, sudahlah. Yang ada dipikiran ayah hanya perusahaan dan perusahaan. Aku bosan, ayah. Terserah ayah mau menjodohkanku atau tidak. Aku tak peduli. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap seenaknya nanti." lalu Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

Ayahnya mematung. Setengah dirinya membenarkan perkataan anaknya itu. setengah lagi hendak protes tapi dia tak bisa. Tak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

Sementara itu, Sasori menghembuskan napasnya. Lega.

Sakura memang tak menolak perjodohan itu. Tapi hendaknya dia juga tak menerimanya. Jadi dia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kebebasan adik perempuan yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

Tapi... kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu? Maksudnya, kenapa dan ada apa dengan sikapnya itu?

Sasori berpikir... Itu bukan Sakura yang biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu masih pukul 10 pagi.

Setelah semua kejadian konyol di tepi pantai, Sakura akhirnya bisa merasakan sejuknya udara pagi saat ini. Beranda kamarnya di lantai dua merupakan tempat yang nyaman, aman dan tenang.

Sakura menutup mata. Menikmati tiupan angin yang membelai pipinya. Yaa, hendaknya dia bisa menikmati angin musim panas di pagi hari yang masih tidak terlalu panas seperti saat ini.

"Sakura."

Sakura membuka mata. Menatap Sasori sekilas lalu menutupi matanya kembali. "Ya?"

"Eh?" kening Sasori menyerngit. Memperhatikan adik perempuannya itu dengan seksama. Menyipitkan mata. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sasori. Baru menyadari perubahan pada rambut adiknya yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Apalagi potongan-potongannya sangat tidak rapi.

Sakura diam, masih menikmati belaian angin.

Melihat reaksi adiknya yang tidak memuaskan, Sasori mendekat. Lantas berlutut dihadapan adiknya yang tengah duduk di sofa empuk setinggi 30 cm itu. Mensejajarkan diri. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu Sakura? Kau dibully seseorang?" tanyanya khawatir. Meraih helaian rambut Sakura yang terlihat acak.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura membuka matanya. Bertatapan dengan mata merah maroon sang kakak. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku tidak dibully seseorang."

Ragu, Sasori menulusuri mata emerald Sakura. Namun, dia tak menemukan apapun di sana. Kebahagiaan, kemarahaan, kebenaran, kebohongan. Seolah-olah semua milik Sakura lenyap begitu saja. _Apakah hanya perasaanku saja? S_ asori menangkup kedua pipi adiknya itu. Keraguan nyata terpancar dari cahaya matanya. "Kau yakin? Lalu rambutmu ini..."

Sakura tersenyum. Ikut menangkup kedua pipi kakaknya. "Karena ada permen karet yang tersangkut, aku jadi memotongnya. Lalu, karena kurasa memotong sebelah saja tidak bagus, aku potong semua. Hehehe..." jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh.

Palsu? Bohong? Tentu saja

Tentu saja bohong. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan, 'Karena Sasuke membuatku sakit hati, aku jadi memotong rambutku. Aku tak ingin menyimpan kenangan darinya.' _Alasan bodoh._ Itu adalah alasan terbodoh yang pernah ada dibenaknya.

 _Bohong_. Sasori tahu bahwa adiknya sedang berbohong. Dan senyuman palsu itu, Sasori tahu semuanya. _Dasar adik bodoh! Kau kira sudah berapa tahun aku menjadi kakakmu?_ Namun dia tetap memilih untuk diam. Kebohongan sakura pasti memiliki alasan. Entah apa alasan kuat yang membuat Sakura tak mau menceritakan itu padanya.

 _Sakura sedang terluka_. Sasori tau itu. Dan apa yang membuat adik kecilnya ini terluka, dia tak tahu.

Perlahan Sasori merengkuh tubuh kecil adiknya itu. Memeluknya erat. Menyalurkan semua perasaan hangat yang dia miliki. Dia mengelus punggung Sakura perlahan. Mencoba menerbitkan rasa nyaman untuk sakura.

Sakura bingung. "Niichan?" tak bergeming. Bingung dengan perlakuan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak..." Sasori menggeleng. Melepas pelukannya dari sang adik. Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Baiklah, biarkan kakakmu yang tampan dan tercinta ini yang merapikan rambutmu."

Sakura terkekeh lagi. "Narsis. Memangnya kau bisa, Niichan?"

.

.

.

PLAKK

"Pasti kau lagi, kan!" teriakan Ino menggema. Memancing berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap adegan yang tak pernah diduga akan terjadi itu. Ino menampar Sasuke. Orang yang dulu pernah disukainya. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau gadis yang pernah menyukai Sasuke itu akan bisa melayangkan tangannya pada sang Uchiha?

"Ino!" Sai memeluk Ino cepat. Mencoba menenangkan Ino yang tengah menggila. Menampar Uchiha merupakan kejadian yang sanat sakral. Apalagi bagi fans-fans Sasuke.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Hinata. Disusul oleh teriakan-teriakan lainnya. Hinata mengelus pipi Sasuke. Sementara itu, pemuda itu hanya diam saja. Menatap Ino dengan pandangan kosong.

Ino memberontak. Dia memang tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi ketika melihat wajah Menma yang kusam, wajah Sasuke yang terlihat aneh, dan sorakan seorang teman sekolahnya yang mengatakan, 'Sensei, Haruno bilang dia akan pulang sendiri! Saya khawatir karena kelihatannya rambutnya telah dipotong oleh seseorang. Tapi saya tidak bisa menghentikannya. Bagaimana ini?'

Dan tentu saja lebih kurangnya Ino tahu apa inti dari semua fakta itu. _Sasuke lagi lagi menyakiti Sakura._ Dan hal itu tak lagi bisa ia diamkan.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha?! Apalagi yang telah kau lakukan pada Sakura, hah?! Apa itu belum cukup?! Apa yang kau inginkan darinya brengsek!" teriaknya. Lagi-lagi mendapat cemoohan dari para fans Sasuke. Dia menoleh dengan garang. Matanya berkilat tajam. "Diam kalian, pelacur Uchiha! Kalian mau mati hah?!" dan seketika teriakan itu terhenti. Berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan dan raut wajah tak suka.

"Ino, tenangkan dirimu." ucap Sai pelan. Memeluk Ino lebih erat. Mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di tengah kerumunan. Menatap murid-muridnya yang ada di sana. Raut wajahnya terlihat aneh. _Pertengkaran antar kekasih?_ "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?"

Namun tak ada yang bersuara. Ino yang tadi berteriak sekarang mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat. Namun berbeda drastis dengan air wajahnya yang beriak merah menahan amarah. Pandangannya tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Kakashi menyerngit. "Tak ada yang mau menjelaskannya padaku?" dia menatap kembali muridnya, lalu menangkap sosok keponakannya di sana. "Menma?" tatapan Kakashi penuh dengan penuntutan. Namun entah kenapa tak ada yang mau buka mulut dengan kejadian itu.

Lama terdiam. Kakashi yang kembali ingin mengajukan pertanyaan segera terpotong.

"Tak ada apa-apa." kata Menma cepat. lalu berdiri, dan langsung berjalan memasuki bus kelasnya. Kakashi tau, dibalik kata _tak ada apa-apanya_ itu pasti _ada apa-apanya._ Namun dia memilih mengatup mulut. Menghentikan sesi pertanyaannya untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin nanti dia bisa menanyakan itu sesampai di rumah nanti.

"Baiklah, semuanya, segera masuk ke bus masing-masing." serunya memerintah. Lalu dia menoleh ke Sasuke. "Dan kau, Uchiha-san, tolong urus perlengkapan Haruno-kun karena –"

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya." potong Ino cepat. Menatap sengit Kakashi dengan tatapan memaksa.

Kakashi menyerngit. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak... Aku tau kalian berteman akrab, tapi rumahmu terpaut jauh dengan Haruno-kun. Apalagi kalian berlawanan arah."

"Tidak... Aku bisa mengantar –"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal egois itu. Biarlah Uchiha-san yang melakukannya karena rumah mereka dekat. Kau tak perlu merepotkan dirimu sendiri, Yamanaka-kun."

"Tapi –"

"Sudahlah Ino... Dia hanya mengantarkannya saja. Tidak lebih." potong Sai sebelum Ino melanjutkan perdebatan tak berartinya dengan Kakashi.

Ino menatap Sai dengan pandangan memohon. Masih tak rela. "Tapi Sai..."

Sai tersenyum. Membelai pucuk kepala kekasihnya. "Tenanglah... Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Demi melihat senyuman kekasihnya, Ino akhirnya diam. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah Uchiha agar tak melangkah di kediaman Haruno. Dia masih tak rela dengan semua ini. Dan juga, kenapa gurunya ini sangat menyebalkan hingga membiarkan Uchiha itu pergi ke rumah Sakura? Cih.

Gadis pirang itu mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau kau berulah lebih dari ini, aku akan membunuhmu Uchiha sialan!"

Sedangkan saat itu, Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

 _Aku telah berdosa. Aku menyakitinya lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika melihat wajahnya nanti? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika berhadapan dengannya nanti?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Pagi / siang / sore / malam semuanya. Aku terharu melihat komentar positif minna-san. Uuuhh... Jadi semangat lagi, ternyata masih ada yang mau membaca karya anehku ini. Terimakasih banyak. Benar-benar terima kasih banyak. Hiks hiks. (#gak bisa berhenti)

Nah, sekarang. (#berhenti langsung) Apa yang akan menyambut sang Uchiha di kediaman Haruno? Hal yang luar biasakah? Atau hal yang biasa-biasa saja?

Nani Nani?

Selanjutnya, ada yang mau review?... plis plis


	16. Chapter 16

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Kurosa nezura**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem** **tokohnya** **)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **16**

Hari ini, pemuda berambut raven itu tak henti-henti merutuki nasipnya. Kata batinnya yang semakin dia anggap brengsek membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Pikirannya bertambah rumit ketika kakinya semakin dekat menuju rumahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya rumah tetangganya. Dia merasa sangat sial sekali. Ditambah dengan koper yang di bawanya.

Gugup.

Perasaan itu juga dirasakannya. Walaupun secara fisik tidak kelihatan, tapi jantungnya berdetak ratusan kali lebih cepat. Kuku-kukunya memutih karena dia mencengkram pegangan koper itu dengan erat. Pemuda itu berusaha menelan salivanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit, bahkan semakin pahit ketika dia tiba di depan pintu beraksen tradisional namun antik itu. Cengkramannya semakin mengerat. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" desis Sasuke pelan. Dia membeku. Terdiam beberapa saat. Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya mengulangi kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat mata Sakura tak lagi menatapnya.

Kemudian dia menggeleng. Memantapkan hati untuk tetap mengetuk.

Tok tok tok.

Namun yang dihasilkannya hanyalah ketukan kecil. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun sulit untuk mendengarkan tiga ketukan pelan itu. Dia mengeluh. "Kenapa aku jadi pengcut seperti ini?" untuk kesekian kalinya dia menatap pintu itu, menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan mengepalkan tangan.

Tok tok tok.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empa-

Ceklek. Sasuke manahan napasnya ketika pintu mulai terbuka. Lalu menghembuskan napas lega ketika yang membukakan pintu ternyata adalah Sasori. "Selamat siang, Sasori-nii." sapa Sasuke sopan.

Sasori terlihat bingung, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Sasuke? Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu? Bukankah kau bisa memencet tombol bel ini?" Sasori menunjuk tombol bel yang ada di samping pintu.

Sesaat, mulut Sasuke ternganga kecil. Lalu ditutupnya kembali. "Aa... aku lupa." katanya lebih pada diri sendiri. Lalu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri di dalam hati.

Melihat itu, Sasori tersenyum sambil menyuruh Sasuke masuk. Namun pemuda itu menggeleng dengan sopan.

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau tidak merindukan kakakmu yang satu lagi ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum canggung. "I-itu..."

"Niichan! Kenapa kau lama sekali? Lalu rambutku ini mau kuapakan? Lihat, ini belum..." dan perkataan Sakura terhenti begitu saja, walau hanya sesaat, lalu gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya seolah tak ada apa-apa. "Niichan, lihat! Yang di sebelah kiri belum benar. Terlalu panjang."

Sasori menyerngitkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, niichan?"

Diam sesaat. "Err, Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Lebih kurang pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sakura terheran juga. Namun dia menjawabnya dengan nada riang dan senyuman. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu pada Sasuke..." Sasori memberhentikan perkataannya, sementara Sakura hanya diam menunggu lanjutan. "...Sikapmu pada Sasuke bukankah sedikit... berbeda? Aneh, mungkin?"

Sasuke menutupi kegelisahannya dengan flat face andalannya, sedangkan Sakura menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ini hal yang wajar? Memangnya apa yang aneh, niichan?"

Wajah Sasori terlihat meringis, mencoba merangkai perkataan yang tepat. "Itu... Biasanya kau akan langsung berteriak 'Sasukee' ketika dia datang. Lalu sekarang... Apa kalian bertengkar?" tatapan Sasori terlihat mencurigai kedua insan yang sedang diintograsinya.

Dan inner Sasuke kembali bersuara. _'Ha-ha-ha! Halo sasuke bodoh! Coba perhatikan apa yang dikatakannya. Bertengkar? Jangan bercanda! Kau menghinanya, bukan? Mengatakan yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bisa mengatakan hal itu tentang sakura? Menghina gadis baik seperti dia. Ah... Apakah itu karena kau sudah punya Hinata? Apa kau merasa harga dirimu lebih tinggi dari Sakura? Atau... Apa karena dia menyukaimu? Teman masa kecilmu? Heh! Padahal kau juga menyukainya.'_

 _Tidak._

' _Jangan mengelak Sasuke... Aku tau kau menyukai Sakura. Karena aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku. Kita satu dan kita saling mengetahui. Dan kau adalah bagian dari kita yang tak mau mengakui.'_

 _Berisik! Berisik! Kita tidak sama! Aku bukan bagian darimu! Kau bukan siapa-siapa, sialan!_

' _Jangan menolakku Sasuke. Karena itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Ketidak jujuranmu akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Akuilah aku, dan akuilah kau menyukai Sakura!'_

 _Tidak!_

' _Sasuke!'_

 _Tidak!_

" _Sasuke!"_

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuka matanya cepat. Sesaat wajah yang berada di depannya terlihat seperti wajah seseorang yang sedang dia perdebatkan dengan innernya. Hampir saja dia mengangkat tangannya untuk merengkuh tubuh di depannya jika saja dia tak disadarkan oleh suara berat orang itu.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tepat setelah kalimat Sasori terdengar, tangan sasuke berhenti di atas angin. Buru-buru dia mejatuhkan kembali kesisi tubuhnya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Sasuke terlihat pucat. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah itu semua orang terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ehmm... niichan, rambutku... bagimana?" Sakura membuka keheningan. Lalu dia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Daan, kau tau, aku dan Sasuke tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja, kami sedikit menjaga jarak karena beberapa alasan. Alasan utamanya tentu saja agar Hyuu – Hinata tidak membunuhku, ya kan, Sasuke-kun?" kata gadis itu dengan penekanan pada embel-embel kun di nama Sasuke. Lidahnya merasa sedikit aneh ketika embel-embel itu terpasang lagi di sana.

Sasuke mengangguk. Diiringi dengan gumaman-gumaman aneh seperti "Aa..." dan "Uumm." lalu dilanjutkan dengan satu kata yang dilafal jelas. "Benar."

Namun, Sasori yang masih curiga tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Dan Sakura menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya yang tadi menatap Sasori sekarang beralih ke Sasuke. "Jadi, ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

Seolah bisa merasakan kebencian dari nada bicara Sakura, Sasuke kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Persendiannya seolah membeku, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakan dengan benar.

"Ah, koperku. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkannya. Maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu." dan gadis itu langsung menarik kopernya dari tangan Sasuke tanpa permisi, lalu menyeret benda besar itu ke lantai atas.

Dan tinggallah dia bersama Sasori yang terus menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kalian bertengkar?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasori mengeluarkan kalimat serupa.

Dan Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang kurang lebih serupa juga. Meggeleng.

Lama mereka terdiam, selama itu pula Sakura berada di lantai dua. Sasori dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tepat ketika Sasori tau apa yang akan dia tanyakan pada Sasuke, suara cempreng adiknya terdengar.

"Eh, kau masih di sana?"

Dan hal itu langsung membuat fokus Sasori berubah.

"Sakura! Dimana sopan santunmu! Kau mengusir tamu kita, hah?!"

Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga memutar bola matanya, tanda tak peduli. "Hee... Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, kok..." ujarnya pura-pura menyesal.

"Hei! Tadi aku melihat kau memutar bola matamu!"

"Oh! Tentu saja, niichanku tersayang. Tentu saja mataku bisa berputar karena tuhan memberikan otot-otot di sana." ucap gadis itu dengan nada dan gerakan tubuh yang dramatis.

Sasori geram. Dia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri dengan gemas.

Dan sebelum Sasori mengeluarkan kekesalannya, Sakura mengangkat tangan untuk dan membuat kakaknya langsung mengatupkan mulut. "Stop... Ngomong-ngomong, tadi niichan mengataiku tak punya sopan santun, lalu niichan sendiri bagaimana? Bahkan kau tak menyuruh tamu kita masuk dan tidak memberinya minuman."

Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tau bahasamu itu benar, tapi tak bisakah kau menggantinya dengan yang lebih sopan?"

"Bagian mana?"

"Hah..." pemuda merah itu memijit keningnya. "Lupakan." lalu dia berjalan dengan langkah yang terlihat berat. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum. _Apakah dia telah memaafkanku?_ Batin Sasuke girang. Namun jika dikatakan seperti itu mungkin dia akan menyangkalnya. Dan saat ini dia merasa menang dari inner brengseknya.

Namun sesaat kemudian, tawa Sakura berhenti. Wajahnya kembali datar, tatapannya mendingin ketika manik emerald itu bertemu dengan manik hitam di hadapannya. "Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun padanya, Uchiha." nada suara gadis itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

Sasuke membeku. Innernya tertawa.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Dia tak berkewajiban untuk memikirkan masalah bodoh ini. Jadi, jangan membebaninya."

"Sakura..."

Sakura melepas senyum miringnya. Kembali menatap datar pemuda di hadapannya. "Berhenti menyebut namaku dan pulanglah ke istanamu itu. Kau bisa menjamin hidupmu mulai sekarang. Tak kan ada lagi gadis merah muda yang akan mengganggu ketenanganmu." dia melipat tangannya. Mengangkat dagu dan menatap makhluk di depannya dengan pandangan rendah. "Dia sudah mati."

Tangan Sasuke berkeringat. Entah kenapa ulu hatinya terasa sakit seolah ada sesuatu yang menancap di sana. Pandangan dingin Sakura sedikit banyak cukup untuk membuat persendiannya seolah lecet. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan kesakitan yang dirasakannya tiap degupan. Keningnya menyerngit. Lalu kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandangan mata bersalah. "Maafkan aku." desis pemuda itu pelan.

"Aku bukan Sakura yang kau kenal lagi. Dia sudah mati tadi pagi, Uchiha." Sakura tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pandangannya semakin dingin. "Jauhi hidupku."

"Maafkan aku."seolah tak mendengar perkataan Sakura, Sasuke kembali mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Sudah kubilang, jauhi hidupku. Pergi kau dari sini sebelum kakakku datang!" bentak gadis itu mengontrol nada suaranya, berharap sang kakak tak mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." nada suara Sasuke terdengar memohon. Sedikit banyak hati sakura rasanya sakit juga. Namun, ketika mengingat penderitaannya selama ini dia kembali menatap Sasuke benci.

Gadis itu melangkah kasar menuju pintu, lantas membukanya lebar-lebar. "Pergi."

Sasuke berbalik. Dengan cepat merengkuh Sakura dalam dekapannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk diusir oleh gadis itu. gadis yang baru sadar dia cintai.

Sakura membeku sepersekian detik sebelum akhinya dia menggeliat untuk melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang erat. Tangannya mendorong dada pemuda itu dengan kuat. Tapi apalah bandingan kekuatannya dengan kekuatan seorang laki-laki. Bahkan dengan sekuat tenaganya pemuda yang memeluknya ini tak bergeming sedikit pun. "Lepaskan aku." ujarnya, masih berusaha melepaskan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Sungguh maafkan aku." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tenggorokan pemuda itu tercekat.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Sakura..."

Dan airmata pun mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Sakura merutuk. _Kenapa mereka mudah sekali mengalir. Apakah ini memang ciri khas perempuan? Sialan._

"Sakura..." Sasuke heran. Ia tak lagi merasakan perlawanan Sakura di pelukannya. Malah ia merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan gadis itu. Dan demi merasakan pundak Sakura yang bergetar, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Membuat Sakura merosot begitu saja.

Sakura segera bersender di pintu rumahnya. Airmatanya mengalir dalam keheningan. Tak ada isakan yang terdengar walau pundaknya bergetar. Dia memeluk kakinya erat. Seolah melindungi diri dari Sasuke yang dia rasakan telah berlutut dihadapannya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu berjengit ketika merasakan dinginnnya telapan tangan Sasuke ketika menyentuh lututnya dengan pelan. Dia segera menepis tangan pemuda itu. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke membeku. Namun tekat dan kenekatannya membuat dia kembali menggerakkan tangannya kearah Sakura.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Suara Sasori membuat Sasuke menoleh. Sedangkan Sakura, secepat kilat telah mendorong Sasuke yang menghalangi jalannya dan segera memeluk kakaknya. Membenamkan wajah di dada kakaknya itu.

Sasori menatap Sakura bingung lalu menatap Sasuke yang terduduk. Seolah menuntut penjelasan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun Sasuke malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori, membuat pemuda merah itu menghela napas. "Sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepala kalian." Sasori memeluk adiknya. "Sakura sepertinya hanya kelelahan."

 _Kuharap begitu._ Batin Sasuke. Hatinya lagi-lagi sakit dengan perlakuan Sakura. Lalu innernya mengingatkan lagi semua perlakuannya pada Sakura beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah. Aku akan pulang."

Setelah pamit, Sasuke melangkah dengan gontai menuju rumahnya. Dia meringis. Mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh dada. Merasakan degupan jantungnya yang menggoreskan rasa sakit setiap detaknya. Dia tersenyum masam. _Ternyata lebih sakit dari yang kupikirkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Halo minna-san, maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk melantarkan fic ini. Tapi kerena keadaan, dia jadi terlantar juga. Maafkan aku, bagi yang masih menunggu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

#btw, aku sekarang ujian, jadi gak tau bakal lanjutin kapan. Tehe.

Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan, semoga minna-san berkenan memaafkan author abal ini.

Semoga masih menanti lanjutannya.


	17. Chapter 17

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Furiguriru**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem** **tokohnya** **)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **17**

"Kalau kau mengerti, laksanakan perintahku!"

Lain dikediaman Haruno, lain pula dikediaman Uchiha. Diruangan itu, sosok lelaki tampan yang memiliki kekhasan layaknya Uchiha menatap pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung.

 _Apakah... dia menerimanya?_

Berkali-kali pikirannya mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama. Perasaan takut, gelisah, bingung, membuat ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya pikirannyalah yang sibuk berbicara, berteriak dan berekspresi. Berkali-kali otaknya mengucapkan bahkan meneriakkan kata-kata yang penuh dengan keoptimisan, lalu sedetik kemudian otaknya akan berpesimistik dan membuat dia frustasi sendiri.

Hingga...

.

.

Krryyuuukk...

Cacing di dalam perut pemuda itu berteriak dengan keras. Segera, pikiran Itachi teralihkan.

Sekarang dia sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang ada di dalam kulkas rumahnya. Itachi berdiri, membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menuju dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi otomatis. Lagi-lagi pikirannya teralihkan. Lupa akan tujuannya, Itachi yang melihat Sasuke ketika dia hendak mengambil makanan sekarang mendekati adiknya dengan semangat. "Oi, Sasuke!" sapanya mengebu-ngebu."Lama tidak bertemu! Apa kau tidak –" langkah semangatnya mulai melambat karena tingkah aneh Sasuke. Adiknya itu hanya menunduk. Dia mendekati adiknya dengan perlahan. "Sasuke..?"

Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming. Sasuke bahkan tidak merespon sedikit pun atas panggilannya.

Itachi berdiri di depan Sasuke. Memegang kedua lengan atas adiknya dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Mengguncang tubuh adiknya perlahan. "Kau baik-baik saja..?"

Sasuke masih diam. Namun itachi merasakan tubuh adiknya itu sedikit bergetar. Perlahan Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya kedepan. Membuat itachi memeluknya dengan raut terkejut. _Tak biasanya Sasuke jadi begini._ Batin Itachi sedikit risau. Sebenarnya dia senang karena Sasuke _saat ini_ bergantung padanya. Tapi kalau adiknya terlihat sangat sedih seperti ini, dia... jadi ikut sedih.

Sembari memeluk adiknya, Itachi mengusap rambut Sasuke perlahan. Bermaksud menenangkan. Dia bertanya lirih, "Apa ada yang terjadi..? Sasuke?"

Dipelukan Itachi, Sasuke bergerak sedikit. "Niisan..." katanya tercekat. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya, "Aku... mencintainya."

Bertepatan dengan pernyataan itu, cairan hangat mengalir dipipi Sasuke. membasahi kemeja kotak-kotak yang kakaknya kenakan.

Itachi terkejut – tentu saja, tapi mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang hanya sampai disitu saja, membuat Itachi hanya mampu mengelus kepala adiknya. Dia berpikir, jika adiknya tak ingin melanjutkan, tak apa. Dia hanya akan menjadi sandaran bagi adiknya. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk sesuatu yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang kakak.

Jika itu yang Sasuke inginkan, jika hanya sampai disitu saja yang diinginkan Sasuke, maka hanya itulah yang akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

Sasori duduk di beranda kamarnya dengan pandangan setengah menerawang. Pikirannya mulai memutar kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

" _Sakura?" Sasori bersuara. Sakura menggeleng. Seolah mengerti apa yang diisyaratkan oleh adiknya, Sasori kembali diam. Mengelus kepala lolipop sang adik dengan sayang. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa Sakura menangis, karena kaus yang dia kenakan terasa basah. Namun, dia tak mendengar isakan sedikit pun dari adiknya itu. Tidak sedikit pun._

 _Dan itu bukan Sakura._

 _Sakura bukan gadis yang akan menangis dalam keheningan. Dia adalah tipe gadis yang akan berteriak ketika marah, meraung karena sedih, dan hal lain semacam itu._

 _Sasori mempererat pelukannya. Wajahnya menyerngit frustasi. Kenangan masa lalu kembali menyeruak ke dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Dadanya sakit, napasnya tercekat. Tapi tak mungkin dia akan berteriak di hadapan adiknya yang terlihat sangat rapuh ini. Hanya dialah sandaran Sakura. Sakura membutuhkannya. Sangat. Karena itu dia harus selalu terlihat kuat. Bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bagaimanapun, dia harus selalu terlihat kuat dan selalu menjadi super hero bagi Sakura._

" _Tenanglah… Ada kakakmu disini. Jangan sedih, Sakura. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."_

Menghela napas panjang, Sasori berusaha melonggarkan tenggorokkannya yang tercekat. Perasaan itu lagi-lagi melumuti relung hati dan jiwanya yang hampa. Dia menengadah, namun air bening dan asin itu tetap menyeruak dari mata maroonnya yang indah.

Pemuda merah itu menyandarkan diri pada sofa berandanya. Mencoba untuk membendung segala perasaan yang menyeruak. Sementara pikiran terus menghujaminya dengan berbagai caci maki yang diangukinya.

Dia mengakui kegagalannya. Dia tak bisa melindungi Sakura, dia sudah gagal. Entah karena apa tapi Sakura menangis. Dan itu sukses untuk membuat kehidupan yang dijalaninya terasa sia-sia. Lagi-lagi air mata dari adik yang sangat ia sayangi itu mengalir, dan ia tak inginkan hal itu.

"Ugh..." dan ketika erangan kecil itu lepas dari bibirnya, dia segera membekap diri sendiri. Menggigit lengannya karena tak ingin erangan itu terdengar. Ia tak ingin, benar-benar tak ingin mendengar kelemahannya. Cukup sudah dia terlihat selamah ini.

Cukup sudah.

.

.

.

Namun Sakura melihatnya.

Emerald gadis itu membelalak ketika dia mendapati kakaknya yang teguh kuat bagaikan baja meneteskan air mata. Tak pernah ia menyangka kalau kakaknya akan serapuh itu.

Tak pernah ia menduga kalau kakaknya, Sasori, akan menangis.

Dan Sakura menyadari kalau itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Andai saja dia tidak bersikap lemah dihadapan Sasori, andaikan saja dia bisa mengontrol emosinya, mungkin Sasori tak akan terlihat serapuh ini. Mungkin saja Sasori tak akan menangis.

Dan hatinya, tak akan seperih ini.

Daun pintu yang mengungkapkan kebenaran itu pun ia tutup dengan perlahan. Namun tak semili pun kakinya melangkah menjauh dari ambang itu setelah tertutup. Pikiran gadis itu masih tertanam pada sosok yang rapuh itu. Ingin mendekat, tapi tak mau terlihat seperti adik yang tidak mengerti sopan santun.

Dan akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan,

"Aku tak akan lemah lagi. Tak akan."

.

.

.

Ting tong...

Malam yang dipenuhi keheningan itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh bunyi bel yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru. Sakura yang sudah bad mood semenjak kedatangan ayahnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kamarnya yang nyaman.

Ting tong...

Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam di ruang keluarga akhirnya bangkit. Dan ketika daun pintu bergaya klasik itu dia buka, dia segera mematung. Sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabat lamanya yang sedikit banyak membuat ia juga bad mood mode on akhir-akhir ini.

Sasori mendelik dengan raut wajah yang masam. "Mau apa kau kesini... Itachi?"

Itachi menyeringai canggung. Sedikit bingung dengan sikap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi aneh. Namun akhirnya dia teringat kalau sahabatnya ini mengidap virus siscon.

Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya, ingin menunjukan kalau dia datang dengan maksud damai dan tak ingin membuat masalah. Walaupun tujuan kedatangannya sebenarnya merupakan hal tersakral yang pasti membuat ia menerima pukulan dari Sasori si rambut merah.

"Itu..." mata sehitam bulu gagak itu melirik kebalik punggung Sasori. Mencari sosok yang ingin ia temui. Mencari keberadaan gadis kecil itu. Gadis yang juga ia sayangi seperti adiknya sendiri. "Hm... jangan marah ya..." katanya canggung. Namun wajah Sasori tambah masam saja. Itachi sekarang tau kalau Sasori mengetahui maksud kedatangannya.

"Kalau kau mencari Sakura, aku tak akan mengizinkannya." Sasori bersedekap. Aura kelam memancar dari balik punggungnya yang tegap. Dia menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan permusuhan.

Itachi menghela napas. Dia menatap Sasori lamat-lamat. "Kau tau..." pemuda itu membuka suara. "Aku juga menyayangi sakura. Ya... kau mungkin tidak mau membagi adikmu untuk kusayangi, tapi aku benar-benar menyayanginya. Seperti adikku sendiri. Percayalah."

Tatapan Sasori menajam. Tidak mau percaya dengan perkataan Itachi.

Lagi-lagi Itachi menghela napas. "Oh, ayolah teman. Kau tau aku bagaimana. Walaupun aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dan aku sangat mendambakan hal itu seperti gadis remaja SMA, tapi rasa sayang pada diriku itu ada. Aku menyayangi Sakura, seperti aku menyayangi Sasuke, ayah, ibu, keluargaku... termasuk kau, sahabatku. Percayalah, aku menganggap Sakura adikku sendiri."

Sasori mendelik dengan jijik. "kau mengerikan." namun akhirnya Sasori menyerah. Sembari menghela napas, pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan sahabatnya masuk. Dia menghela napas lagi. "Maafkan aku. Aku terlanjur membenci seluruh isi dunia."

Itachi tertawa. "Sepertinya berat sekali, ya."

Sasori menuntun Itachi ke sofa keluarga. Lalu bersandar. "Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi." ujarnya lelah. Benar-benar terlihat lelah. "Aku tau ini sangat sulit bagi Sakura, tapi ketika dia tidak merespon apapun, aku jadi khawatir. Aku merasa..." tatapan Sasori menerawang jauh. "Sakura tak mau mengeluarkan emosinya lagi. Dia memendam perasaannya. Dia terlalu... cepat dewasa. Aku takut dia... tak lagi membutuhkanku."

Itachi menatap Sasori. Sebelum ia sempat merespon, sebuah teriakan menggema. Membuat kedua pemuda yang akan menuju dewasa itu menoleh terkejut. Mendapati sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan menatap mereka dengan tampang berang.

"Niichan!"

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Gyaahahaha... gomen minnya... aku menyelantarkan fic ini selama sesaat. (#plak! Apaan yang sesaat! Udah berbulan-bulan tau, bego!)

Hm... gomennya na, aku gak bermaksud. Aku sekarang lagi ngejar nilai-nilaiku yang lagi bandel-bandel sekali (aku pemalasnya, tehe. Ditambah aku sedikit nakal dan suka membolos). Dakara, gomennye. Nyangan kutuk aku ya nya.

Dan semoga minnya san masih menunggu fic gejek ini... muachhh... i lope yu all


	18. Chapter 18

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Furiguriru**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem tokohnya)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

"Niichan!"

Sakura mendekati kedua kakaknya itu dengan derap langkah yang kasar. Raut terkejut sekaligus kilatan gembira sedikit melapisi air mukanya ketika mata gadis itu bertatapan dengan sang onyx. Namun sayang bagi Itachi yang sangat merindukan adik perempuannya –yang mana dibagian ini Sasori akan memelototinya–, Sakura yang terlalu fokus terhadap apa yang baru saja tertangkap oleh daun telinganya tidak mengacuhkan pemuda itu.

"Niichan...!" Sakura menatap Sasori tajam. Namun dengan perlahan tatapan itu melunak begitu saja. Seolah-olah Sakura ingin menangis sekali lagi di hadapan kakaknya. Namun tentu saja itu tak terjadi lagi, atau lebih tepatnya belum terjadi lagi.

Sasori mematung. Untuk sesaat, ia tak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya. "Sakura, aku..."

"Niichan..." panggilan gadis itu melembut seiring dengan tatapannya. Dia berlutut dihadapan sang kakak, lalu dengan perlahan merengkuh tubuh besar yang selama ini telah menjadi pahlawan baginya. "Jangan mengucapkan hal-hal seperti itu lagi."

Sesaat keheningan memeluk mereka bertiga. Membuat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tapi..." Sasori tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu adiknya dengan erat. Matanya menerawang jauh kebalik punggung Itachi yang ada dihadapannya. Sangat jauh hingga tatapannya itu terasa menembus ruang dan waktu di dimensi yang berbeda. Tangan pemuda itu bergetar. "Tapi... kau sudah terlalu jauh. Kau terlalu cepat tumbuh dewasa, Sakura. Terlalu cepat hingga aku mengira kau sudah meninggalkanku jauh di belakangmu. Seakan-akan... kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

Sakura tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasori mendorongnya dan menatap matanya dalam. Dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari satu hal, _kakaknya sangat ketakutan._

"Semenjak hari itu, aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Aku berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, menjadi pemimpin yang baik, kakak yang baik, pahlawan. Aku berusaha menjadi _yang sempurna_ agar aku bisa melindungimu, tapi..." Sasori menggigit bibirnya. Menahan air matanya agar tidak meluap di depan adiknya sediri, "...tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Setelah semuanya, yang kulakukan seakan tak ada artinya. Status sosial yang kuperjuangkan malah memenjarakanmu, membuatmu menangis dan malah memaksakan dirimu sendiri..."

"Tapi itu bukan salah Sasori-nii–"

"–Tetap saja! Aku sudah gagal. Baik sebagai kakak, sahabat, dan juga orang tua bagimu. Aku sudah gagal melaksanakan semuanya, aku–"

Perkataan Sasori terhenti. Matanya membelalak keget ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Kau melakukannya dengan baik. Terimakasih. Terimakasih, Oniichan." dan ketika tangan mungil sang adik mengelus rambut merah Sasori dengan perlahan, matanya lagi-lagi membelalak menerawangi masa lalu mereka yang membahagiakan.

Saat dimana mereka masih memiliki keluarga utuh yang bahagia tanpa tuntutan apapun. Saat dimana mereka masih bisa berlari mengelilingi padang rumput yang hijau dan sejuk. Saat dimana ia juga dipeluk oleh Sakura hanya karena ia baru saja jatuh dari pohon karena berusaha mengambil layangan yang terbawa angin. Saat dimana semuanya terasa berjalan lancar dan wajar.

Dan tanpa bisa ia cegah, airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan meluncur dengan deras. Sasori terisak. Balas memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Traumanya akan masa lalu mungkin belum hilang seluruhnya namun, ia bisa merasakan, ketakutan akan kehilangan perlahan memudar. Ia sekarang tau kalau Sakura juga menyayanginya. Sebagaimana ia juga menyayangi adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu semenjak terjadinya tragedi dramatis dimana meledaknya tangisan Sasori yang sedikit banyak membuat Itachi terkejut. TAPI! Di atas segala perasaan yang berputar-putar di dalam dirinya, dia merasa sangat canggung!

Namun sebagai teman yang baik, dia akan dengan senang hati menanggung rasa canggung yang menyiksa itu dan dengan sabar menanti Sasori agar lebih tenang dan dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

Di tengah proses mengharukan itu, tiba-tiba saja telepon milik Sakura berbunyi memecah keheningan. Tapi Sakura mengabaikannya. Tidak merasa terganggu sedikit pun.

Sasori yang menyadari tingkahnya yang memalukan buru-buru menarik dirinya dari perlindungan sang adik. Menyeka ingus dan airmatanya lalu menyuruh sang adik mengangkat panggilan itu dengan suaranya serak. Itachi tertawa, dan langsung mendapat pelototan mengerikan dari Sasori yang habis menangis.

"Eh? Sekarang?... tapi... bu-bukan begitu ... baiklah ... sepuluh menit lagi." setelah menutup panggilan itu, Sakura buru-buru menghadap kakaknya. Menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan ragu. "Niichan, boleh aku pergi dengan temanku...? Sekarang?"

Sesaat Sasori seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia menelan perkataannya dan langsung mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum, berlari ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya, lalu berlari lagi kearah kedua kakaknya itu. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." dia memeluk Sasori sekilas, kemudian beralih memeluk Itachi. "Maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu Itachi-nii, tapi sekarang aku ada rencana. Lain kali aku berjanji akan menemanimu berbicara." dan kemudian gadis itu melesat pergi. Meninggalkan keheningan diantara Sasori dan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sasori yang sibuk menghapus ingusnya. Ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Kau... sudah baikan?"

Sasori melirik Itachi sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada ingusnya. " _Not really_." jawabnya dengan sok beraksen inggris.

Itachi tertawa pelan, "Bahkan adikmu lebih dewasa dari dirimu. _I'm suprised, how childish you are_." balas Itachi.

Sasori mendelik. "Kau..."

Itachi tertawa lagi. "Sudah sudah. Lagi pula bukan salahku menjadi menyebalkan setelah kalian mengabaikanku selama itu. Aku merasa sebagai patung, kau tau?"

"Ya ya ya..." Sasori memotong dengan malas. Tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan tak berarti dan sia-sia menurutnya itu. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Berhubung adikku yang manis sedang keluar, kau bisa mendiskusikannya denganku." ujar pemuda merah itu pongah, apalagi dibagian 'adikku yang manis'.

Itachi menyeringai jijik. Hatinya membatin, 'Dasar siscon gila!'

"Oi! Aku bisa membaca tampangmu, keriput! Kau meledekku?!"

Itachi memutar bola mata lalu mendesah pasrah. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisinya sebelum akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Mungkin ini terdengar tidak sopan, tapi... apa kita tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini?" tanya Itachi _to the point_.

Sasori diam. Mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat sedangkan matanya menatap Itachi dengan keseriusan yang sebanding.

"Maksudku, Sakura masih sangat muda untuk mencampuri urusan perusahaan. Dia punya banyak waktu untuk meraih impiannya sendiri. Untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan." Itachi menjeda kalimatnya. "Kita tentu saja tak ingin merebut impiannya bukan? Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu luangnya. Lagi pula..." Itachi meringis ketika melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mana mungkin aku bisa menikahi adikku sendiri."

Sasori mendelik. Dia benar-benar tak suka jika adiknya yang manis diklaim oleh orang lain. Tapi ia tak dapat menyangkal, karena Itachi juga sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. "Aku mengerti maksudmu –tapi jangan coba-coba merebut Sakuraku yang manis dariku– dan kau pasti mengerti, kalau pembatalan itu tak mudah didapatkan bukan?" pemuda merah itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku juga yakin kau sudah tau konflik yang terjadi diperusahaan kita. Dan para orang dewasa yang bodoh itu menyelesaikannya dengan mengorbankan kebebasan keturunannya, melalui perjodohan yang bodoh pula dengan maksud mengikat hubungan yang lebih dalam dan lebih resmi serta lebih diakui. Oh, pemikiran yang kuno sekali!"

Sementara Sasori sibuk dengan prosa caci makiannya, Itachi menimang-nimang di hatinya apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Dan ia memutuskan; untuk mengatakannya.

Itachi membuka mulut. "Bagaimana kalau..." caci makian Sasori terhenti, menatap pemuda raven dihadapannya. "Bagaimana kalau..."

.

.

.

.

"Gaara senpai, selamat siang!" gadis semanis lolipop itu melambaikan tangan dengan semangat 45. Dan bagi Gaara, pemandangan semacam itu merupakan sebuah anugrah terbesar yang pernah dia dapatkan selama hidupnya. Apalagi sekitar jam dua belas tadi dia mendapat kabar dari Ino yang terdengar sangat-sangat buruk ditelinganya. Mungkin terdengar salah karena kondisi sang pengantar pesan tengah berada dalam jurang kemarahan dengan api yang berkobar-kobar, namun Gaara berhasil menyederhanakan pesan tersebut dengan sebuah kalimat yang sangat logik dan tepat sasaran.

 _Sasuke menyakiti Sakura._

Tiga kata simpel. Namun mengandung ribuan arti. Gaara memang tak tau tepatnya apa, tapi dari cerita Ino –yang terdengar seperti drama ditelinganya–, jelas-jelas itulah yang terjadi. Dia menyesal karena tidak membuntuti mereka, walaupun ini khusus untuk siswa kelas satu dan berada dalam pengawasan guru. Tapi hendaknya, dia bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan tidak terperangkap dalam kekhawatiran yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan karena itulah ia disini. Parkir di depan sebuah rumah yang besar dengan pintu beraksen aneh dan menunggu kedatangan seorang gadis. Dan saat gadis itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum dan sapaan yang bersemangat dan ceria seperti biasa, kekhawatiran itu pun luruh begitu saja.

Gaara tersenyum, menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut. Dia mengangkat tangan, membalas lambaian gadis yang ia sayangi itu. "Maaf karena tiba-tiba."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak apa kok. Lagi pula aku juga berencana untuk jalan-jalan." ia meraih helm yang disodorkan Gaara untuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana Senpai?"

Gaara yang hendak menyalakan motornya terhenti, dia berpikir sesaat. "Hm... Kemana ya? Kalau ke pantai bagaimana?"

"Pantai?"

"Ya, mumpung kau tak bisa menikmati liburamu yang kemarin. Ino dan Sai juga ikut katanya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah, tapi aku harus menyediakan perlengkapan dulu. Aku lupa menanyakannya. Lagipula, Senpai sendiri juga tidak bilang apa-apa." tuduh Sakura dengan tampang cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara meringis. "Hahaha, gomen."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah, lima belas meni–t." ketika hendak membalikkan badan, gadis itu terhenti mengambil langkah. Walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi keterkejutan diwajah gadis itu sangat mudah dibaca. Dan tentu saja Gaara bisa langsung mengetahui ada yang sesuatu aneh dan membuatnya terkejut, dan Gaara juga melihatnya; Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Gaara mengambil inisiatif sendiri. Dia menarik lengan gadis itu perlahan, dan merangkul pundak kecil itu dengan lembut. Gaara tersenyum kearah Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" tanyanya selembut mungkin.

Seakan baru tersadar dari lamunannya, Sakura langsung mengangguk. Lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke, mengganggap bahwa pemuda itu tak ada di sana. Dia tersenyum kearah Gaara sembari mengucapkan terimakasih, dengan berbagai artian yang berbeda.

Tiba didepan daun pintu itu, Sakura melepaskan sepatunya. Tangannya menggenggam handel pintu dan membukanya. "Senpai, aku akan mengambil barang-barangku di lantai dua, kalau senpai berkenan, senpai bisa bergabung dengan kakakku–"

"–Bagaimana kalau... perjodohan itu digantikan oleh Sasuke."

Sakura mematung di depan pintu rumahnya yang sudah terbuka sepenuhnya dan mengakibatkan siapapun orang yang berada di sekitar situ menangkap pembicaraan itu dengan jelas.

Bukan hanya Sakura. Tapi, ketiga manusia lainnya ikut terdiam dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Itachi barusan.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan mata membelalak kaget.

"Sakura, apa maksudnya itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Halo minna! Apakah masih pendek? Padahal aku udah berusaha supaya panjang loh... tapi kalau masih, aku bakal berusaha lagi, tehe!

Terimakasih masih menunggunya! I lope yu all


	19. Chapter 19

**Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat**

 **By**

 **Furiguriru14**

 **Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem tokohnya)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

 **.**

CHAPTER 19

Sakura merasa hari ini adalah hari kesialan terbesar selama hidupnya. Sangat-sangat sial hingga ia ingin memporak porandakan apa saja yang dilihatnya. Di ruangan yang dicekam keheningan itu, Sakura merasakan darahnya mendidih. Gadis itu menghempaskan diri di samping kakak merahnya sambil bersedekap tangan. Memandang lurus kakak tersayangnya yang satu lagi, yang ia anggap seenaknya kali ini.

Beberapa detik dengan atmosfir yang terasa mencekik, Sakura tiba-tiba tersadar kalau ia masih membiarkan Gaara berdiri canggung diambang pintu. Gadis itu akhirnya bangkit, berjalan kearah Gaara, membisikan sesuatu, membuat Gaara mengangguk dan pergi, dengan senyuman hangat. Lalu kembali duduk di samping Sasori, menatap Itachi lagi.

Itachi menyerngit, bingung dengan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi tatapan Sakura terasa ingin menusuknya tepat dijantung dan mengirimkannya ke liang lahat sesegera mungkin. Ia segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasori, meminta pertolongan.

Namun Sasori melengos. Sikapnya yang seolah mengatakan, 'Aku tak peduli. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri,' membuat Itachi semakin frustasi. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan, Itachi memilih menatap Sasuke yang berjalan dengan perlahan dan menduduki sofa di sebelahnya, berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Saat itulah Itachi menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Sorot mata Sakura kepada Sasuke berubah. Mungkin itu hanyalah salah satu dari ribuan terkaan tanpa alasannya, tapi ia yakin, ada sesuatu yang hilang di dalam sorotan emerald itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat darah Sasuke dan Sakura berdesir. Namun mereka menyembunyikannya. Diam-diam Sakura bersyukur karena selama ini ia memperhatikan Sasuke, membuat ilmu _flat face_ Sasuke bisa ia pelajari dengan cepat.

"Tidak, tentu saja." jawab Sakura cepat, berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar mencurigakan. "Aku dan Sasuke berteman dengan baik. Ya kan, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke, berharap dengan tatapannya membuat Sasuke melontarkan jawaban 'iya'. Bahkan kalau perlu, Sasuke menambahkan fakta-fakta yang terdengar meyakinkan.

Namun jawaban itu tak kunjung keluar. Membuat Sakura menggigit bagian dalan pipinya, menahan kesal.

Tak membiarkan pertanyaan lain muncul akibat 'ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian?' itu, Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi, apa tujuan sebenarnya kau datang kemari Itachi-nii? Aku yakin bukan hanya untuk menyapaku saja, juga bukan hanya untuk menjahili Sasori-nii, bukankah begitu? Itachi niisan."

Itachi mengangkat alis. Masih heran dengan sikap Sakura, apalagi kali ini terdengar sedikit mendesak. "Aa... ya, memang benar." Itachi menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Sakura menunggu dengan sabar walau ia tau apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi. "Aku yakin kalau hal ini sudah dikatakan oleh ayahmu," dia berhenti, gantinya ia menatap Sakura.

Seolah ada telepati diantara mereka, Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau tentang perjodohan antara Itachi-nii dan aku, tentu saja aku sudah tau." Sakura sengaja menekan perkataannya pada bagian Itachi-nii dan aku, walau penasaran, dia tidak membiarkan matanya memutar kearah Sasuke yang sedikit tertunduk. "Dan aku setuju-setuju saja." Kata-katanya membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya dengan serempak. "Lagi pula, Itachi-nii juga tidak mempunyai kekasih, kan? Dan begitu pun aku. Ah, tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku sedang dekat-dekatnya dengan seseorang, tapi karena perusahaan sialan itu, sepertinya aku dan dia harus mengalah." ujarnya dengan nada dramatis tidak terima.

"Maksudmu..." Sakura melirik Sasuke, sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke ikut bersuara. Dan tentu saja Sasukelah yang paling terkejut. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan ikut dalam pembicaan yang bahkan tak ada sangkut paut dengannya sama sekali. Apalagi setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata berikutnya, "Maksudmu... Sabakuno Gaara?" dengan nada yang seolah-olah tak percaya.

Sakura mendenguskan tawa, membiarkan dirinya berada di atas angin melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tak lagi datar walau hanya sekilas. Dia menyeringai, namun nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk, "ya." ujarnya, dengan sebelah sudut bibir yang terangkat. "Sabakuno Gaara."

Bagaikan tombak es, satu kata itu menembus dada Sasuke, membuat darahnya mengucur dengan deras. Sekaligus membekukan jantungnya dan membuatnya tak lagi berdetak. Dia tak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk tidak ternganga. Tubuhnya seolah diluar kendali. Seolah-olah, innernya yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi cerewet lah yang mengambil alih tubuhnya itu. "Kau menyukainya?"

Lagi, Sakura berada diatas angin. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau iya, ada masalah?"

Sasori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak terganggu dengan kejadian ganjal itu. Namun terganggu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "Jadi kau menyukainya? Si merah itu? Si tanpa alis itu?"

Sakura mendelik kakaknya. "Tentu saja aku menyukai Gaara-senpai. Laki-laki tampan sepertinya siapa yang tidak suka?"

"Dia tampan?"

"Ya, ditambah lagi dia _cool_ , _gentle_ , _smart_ , _rich_ , _exellent_! _He is a perfect guy_!" tambah Sakura dengan mata berbunga-bunga.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan pandangannya untuk tidak terasa nanar. Dia menyerngit untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang terluka. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menikam dadanya.

Rasanya terasa sakit. _Sakit._

 _Sakit?_ Inner Sasuke kembali bersuara. _Bukannya kau tau kalau ini bukanlah apa-apa? Bukannya kau sudah tau kalau yang kau berikan kepadanya lebih sakit dari ini? Apa itu tadi? Pelacur? Oh, great! Baru tadi pagi kau mengatainya pelacur, dan sekarang kau sakit hanya gara-gara dia mengatakan ini? Yang benar saja! Kau membuat dunia menertawaimu._ Sasuke bahkan mendengar innernya mendengus.

"Sakura!"

Sakura dan Sasori yang tengah berdebat, Terhenti mendengar Itachi. Mereka menoleh bersamaan dengan raut terkejut. Pun Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan nada pada suara Itachi.

"Y-ya?" gugup gadis itu, tak menyangka kalau Itachi bisa marah juga. Apalagi padanya. Apalagi meneriakinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah berubah!"

Pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sakura menyerngit. "Aku? Berubah?"

Itachi menatap Sakura intens, membuat Sakura menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya, bertanya-tanya, 'Ada apa dengan Itachi-nii? Dia marah padaku? Tapi kenapa?'

Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aaah! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian?! Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu! Aku yakin!"

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia juga sudah mengirakan hal itu, tapi adiknya yang terlampau cerdas itu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan berkali-kali. Sekarang dia merasa dibodohi.

Sakura yang seakan-akan mendengar pandangan Sasori mengucapkan 'Jiiiiiii-iittt" merasa risih, tanpa sadar dia mengalihkan kontak mata mereka. "Su-sudah kubilang tidak ada, kan. Kalian keras kepala sekali."

"Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu." Sasori tetap memojokkan Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura memberanikan dirinya menatap Sasori, sorot matanya memancarkan amarah walau samar. "Kalau ada, kenapa? Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Niichan kan?!"

"Mungkin tidak menurutmu." Itachi memotong jawaban Sasori yang hampir keluar. "Tapi bermasalah dengan keluarga kita. Yaa, walaupun akhirnya juga berimbas kepada kakakmu dan dirimu."

Sakura meluruskan duduknya, siap mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut. Walau ia tau Itachi akan menjelaskan masalahnya apa, tapi ia tetap bertanya. "Apa masalahnya? Apa pentingnya yang terjadi diantaraku dan Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang mendengarkan mengepalkan tangannya, tidak suka saat Sakura menyebut namanya, seolah-olah gadis itu memuntahkan kata 'Sasuke' dari lambungnya. Dan kemudian kepalan tangannya melemah, dia menyadari kalau itu salahnya. Dan lagi, innernya mendengus.

"Ya... kau tau kan, masalah perusahaan, da –"

"Tolong jangan berbelit-belit, Niisan. Aku tak ingin mendengar fakta berulang-ulang. Aku hanya tanya apa masalahnya."

Itachi menyerngit lagi. Dia tak tau kalau Sakura bisa berkata seperti itu. "Intinya, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu. Walaupun aku masih single, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku, aku akan benar-benar merasa bersalah nantinya."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura. "Bukankah kalaupun kita menikah nanti, kalau kita tidak saling mengerayangi, bukannya tak apa-apa? Ini hanya nikah abal-abalkan? Asal kita menikah, semua masalah selesai. Bukankah begitu? Aku juga sudah menganggap Itachi-niisan sebagai kakakku, kok. Tapi kalau tuntutan perusahaan, kalau memang sepenting itu, ya menikah saja. Lalu kalau keadaan sudah membaik, tinggal cerai. Bukannya itu lebih praktis?"

Semua orang ternganga mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Bagian 'mengerayangi'nya memang tidak pernah terduga-duga, tapi lebih tidak terduga lagi mendengar pendapat Sakura tentang pernikahan. Dia mengira kalau menikah itu hanya permainan.

Itachi mendesah. "Sakura, kau memang masih kecil ya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku masih enam belas tahun." jawab Sakura cepat, terdengar innocent. Setengah berharap perjodohan itu dibatalkan karena umurnya.

Lagi, Itachi mendesah lelah. "Kau mengira pernikahan itu apa? Pernikahan bukan permainan, Sakura."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa solusi yang lebih baik dari ini?"

Itachi menyapukan telapak tangannya kewajah. Lalu menyibak poninya kebelakang, menatap Sakura lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam menit itu, Sakura menyerngit. "Jangan sok keren, Itachi-nii. Aku tak akan terpesona. Menyerahlah."

Itachi menghela napas. Sedikit kesal dengan jawaban adiknya yang bukan adik kandungnya itu. "Karena itu hubunganmu dangan Sasuke itu berpengaruh."

Kali ini rahang mungil Sakura mengatup rapat. Kalau tidak ia tahan, mungkin geraham-gerahamnya sudah saling bergesakan dan menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak mengenakkan. Walaupun ia sudah mengiranya, dia tetap bertanya, "Kenapa berpengaruh?"

"Karena aku ingin mengangganti diriku dengan Sasuke." Itachi berucap lugas. Tak menyadari perubahan tekanan udara disekeliling Sakura dan Sasuke.

Namun dalam diam, gadis itu menyeringai. _Bukankah ini kesempatanku?_

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. "Itu tak mungkinkan. Itachi-nii saja sudah kuanggap kakakku, apalagi Sasuke, kan? Dia sudah seperti sauda –"

"Aku tau itu tidak akan terjadi." Itachi memotong cepat.

"terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Kalaupun itu tidak benar, aku hanya menganggapnya temanku. _Teman masa kecil._ Lagi pula, kami sudah punya kekasih masing-masing. Yaa, walaupun aku masih dalam tahap pendekatan, tapi mungkin besok kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih." ujar Sakura. Bohong tentu saja. Tentu saja dia tak hanya menganggap Sasuke teman masa kecil. Dan tentu saja dia tidak- atau belum bisa menjadikan Gaara sebagai kekasihnya. Gaara saat ini hanya teman, dengan spesial setelahnya. "Kalau Sasuke dijodohkan denganku, hyu- hinata-san mau dikemanakan? Bukannya tidak baik kalau meninggalkannya? Apalagi keluarganya juga cukup berpengaruh. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan terima jika mereka diperlakukan seperti pelacur. Habis manis sepah dibuang." Sakura menekan kata pelacur dengan nada sedemikian rupa.

"Sakura!" nada suara Itachi meninggi, membuat sakura terkejut dan mengekspresikan ketidaksukaan.. "Apa yang kau kata –!"

"Jangan meneriakiku!" Sakura membalas dengan suara yang tak kalah tingginya, membuat ketiga pemuda itu tersentak. Perkataan berikutnya, ia lanjutkan dengan nada biasa, namun terdengar mencengkam, meremukkan gendang telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya. " _Jangan meneriakiku lagi_. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku _membenci_ nya."

Lagi, keheningan kembali terasa mencekik.

Mata Sasori melebar, lalu pandangannya berubah nanar. Dia sekarang sadar sepenuhnya, kalau Sakuranya sudah berubah. Dia dan Itachi benar-benar terkejut. Tapi setelah tiga kalimat yang mencincang hati itu terucap, mereka tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh. Mematung. Walau darah berdesir cepat.

Sasori berdiri, tak ingin lagi mendengar percakapan itu. Semakin lama ia berada di sana, mungkin semakin banyak perubahan Sakura yang tak ingin ia ketahui. Karena itulah, dia pergi. Mengeluarkan motor dari garasi tanpa perlengkapan apapun.

Sebagian diri Sakura merasa bersalah kepada kakaknya _._ Dan sebagian dirinya merasa beruntung kakaknya memillih keputusan yang tepat.

Setelah kepergian Sasori, Sakura kembali bersuara. "Maaf Itachi niisan. Sepertinya, aku tak mau melakukan perjodohan tak berguna ini. Aku tak peduli dengan masalah di perusahaan, tak peduli jika perusahaan itu hancur. Aku benar-benar tak peduli." dia berdiri. "Kalau benar perusahaan itu begitu penting, harusnya perbaiki dulu sifat busuk yang ingin menguasai seratus persen itu. Membantu tikus-tikus berperut buncit bukanlah gayaku." Dia melangkah, namun kembali terhenti.

"Lagi pula, _dia..._ " Sakura menoleh kebelakang, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan rendah. "maksudku pangeran gigolo busuk bertenaga keledai dan berhati binatang tidak pantas untukku. Karena..." gadis itu menyeringai, "...yang kubutuhkan hanyalah seseorang yang baik hati yang bisa menjagaku. Dari apapun. Dari orang-orang, dan dari dirinya sendiri. Bukan pangeran gigolo yang terus menyakiti orang yang mempedulikannya." Dia membalikkan badan, berjalan kembali, "Ha-ha! Dunia memang lucu. Permainan yang menarik bukan?" lalu menghilang dipintu rumahnya sendiri.

Haruno bersaudara telah pergi dari kediaman mereka, meninggalkan Uchiha bersaudara yang termangu dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Ketika Itachi menoleh ke kirinya, Sasuke menunduk dalam. Seakan-akan sedang berusaha menekan airmatanya. Menghalau kesedihan. Namun ia bisa melihatnya... bahu Sasuke bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

BOKU NO NOOTO

Hora hora minna san... terimakasih karena masih menanti fanfic ini. Dan terimakasih juga atas komentar-komentar menarik yang minna-san berikan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengetik lebih panjang dan lebih diatas segalanya, tentu saja aku akan berusaha membuat Sasuke-kun Tercinta kita ini menderita (#Gyaahahahahahaha– **Bukk!** Author di lempar itachi pake kulkas)

Untuk yang menanyakan akun aku yang lain, mudah aja kok. Nama akunku sama semua, di wattwatt aku juga ngepost 'Maaf aku mencintaimu sahabat' juga, dengan nama Furiguriru14 juga, kalo gak salah.

Btw, di wattwat aku membuat cerita bergenre shonen ai, rencananya sih yaoi juga (#boleh gak ya?). Tapi dengan karakter yang kubuat sendiri, tapi mungkin juga dari anime lain nantinya. Dan bagi yang ingin aku membuat cerita shoai dari karakter naruto, sepertinya aku belum sanggup. Saat ini aku tak ingin menodai mereka. (#dakara gomen ne...)

Kalau gitu, see u in the next time!


	20. Chapter 20

Maaf, aku mencintaimu sahabat

By

Furiguriru14

Disclaimer: masashi kishimoto (aku cuman minjem tokohnya)

Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.

Dont like dont read

CHAPTER 20

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, kediaman Haruno terasa tak berpenghuni. Tak ada yang tau kemana Sasori pergi. Sedangkan Sakura, masih menatap dirumahnya, mengharapkan kembali kedatangan sang kakak.

Sakura tau, salahnyalah yang menyebabkan Sasori pergi, karena itulah ia tak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Karena itulah, ia tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Apakah kakaknya akan memaafkannya? Apakah kakaknya masih menerimanya?

Entahlah.

Dan entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya kali ini. Setelah ia –merasa– telah menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya pada Sasuke, sekarang muncul masalah baru. Dan masalah kali ini benar-benar membuatnya hancur.

Semenjak hari itu, Sakura menghabiskan malam dalam kegelapan dan kedinginan. Membiarkan lampu kamarnya mati dan membiarkan udara malam musim panas masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar. Penerangan penglihatannya hanyalah dari bulan dan bintang-bintang. Dan semua hal itu membuat dirinya menyadari betapa sendiriannya ia kali ini.

"Niichan..."

Sakura memeluk kakinya untuk menghangatkan diri. Tak berniat beranjak dari duduknya demi mencari kehangatan selimut tebal yang sekarang teronggok sia-sia di kasurnya.

Semenjak hari itu, semua terasa sia-sia.

Sakura meraih ponselnya. Berharap pesan-pesan yang ia tulis untuk kakaknya mendapat balasan. Namun ketika ia menyentuh layar ponsel keluaran terbaru itu, keningnya menyerngit, merasakan sakit diulu hatinya. Dia menggigit bibir, berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena saat ini kakaknya satu-satunya, keluarga yang ia anggap satu-satunya, benar-benar mengabaikannya. Menghiraukannya. Membuat gadis itu berpikir, tak ada lagi yang mencintaiku.

Dengan jari yang bergetar, Sakura mengetik pesan terakhir untuk kakaknya.

Niichan, aku menyayangimu.

Dan sebelum kaki gadis itu melangkah cepat demi menjauh dari bangunan itu, ia melayangkan ponselnya.

Sasori merasa tak lagi dibutuhkan. Benar-benar tak lagi dibutuhkan.

Berpegang teguh pada pemikiran tak berdasar itu, dia meninggalkan rumahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura.

Pemuda itu memuji dirinya sendiri. Memuji ketahanannya untuk tidak pulang.

Tujuh hari.

Merupakan rekor waktu terlama ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak melihat keadaan adiknya. Untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja. Untuk memastikan, bahwa adiknya masih membutuhkannya.

Tapi sekarang ia merasa kalau hal itu tidak lagi diperlukan. Sakura sudah besar. Adik kecilnya kini sudah dewasa. Dan adik kecilnya yang manis itu tidak lagi membutuhkannya.

Mengingat itu, Sasori hanya bisa tertawa.

Dan berakhirlah pemuda itu disana. Tempat satu-satunya yang bisa ia tuju. AKATSUKI. Sebuah klub malam yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya yang bernama samaran Pain, yang berarti kesakitan. Sasori tertawa miris, bukankah seharusnya kali ini nama samaran itu cocok untuknya?

"Yo, Sasori! Aku kira kau tak ingin menginjakkan kakimu disini lagi. Apa yang terjadi?" Pain, pemuda dengan rambut orange dan wajah bertindik itu menghampiri Sasori. Duduk disamping pemuda bersurai merah membara itu.

"Maa... ne..."

Pain menyerngit. Tak biasanya pemuda itu bermuram durja seperti itu. Dia tau kalau sasori itu tipikal orang yang pendiam dan tak banyak bicara, tapi tidak biasanya ia dikelilingi dengan aura mengenaskan itu.

Pain memiringkan kepalanya. Memutar otak demi mencari cara agar sahabatnya itu kembali ceria, dengan cara tersendiri. Dan tiba-tiba pemuda tindik itu tersadar, ada satu cara yang bisa membuat Sasori kembali ceria dan menjadi pribadi lain dari dirinya yang pendiam.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar adikmu? Apakah dia masih manis seperti terakhir aku bertemu dengannya dulu?"

Namun pain tidak tau, bahwa ia tengah menginjak jackpot dan menghancurkan hati Sasori.

Tidak menghiraukan racauan Pain, pemuda merah itu menjatuhkan dahinya kemeja dengan keras. "Sudah berakhir." Desisnya.

Membuat Pain berhenti berbicara. "Apa?"

"Sudah berakhir." Kali ini Sasori menyuarakannya dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya. Lalu menatap Pain dengan pandangan sendu. "Peranku sudah berakhir. Dia tak membutuhkanku lagi." Sasori diam, memperhatikan perubahan pada raut wajah pemuda dihadapannya. "Dia... Sakuraku, tak lagi membutuhkanku." Lalu kembali menghempaskan dahinya.

Kening pain menyerngit, namun ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, yang berakhir membentuk seringaian aneh. "Kau tau? Kau terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang incest? Apa kau sebegitu terobsesinya dengan adikmu?"

Sesaat, Sasori tidak menjawab. "Terobsesi, huh? Jadi orang-orang menganggapku begitu?" Sasori mengangkat wajahnya, menangkup keningnya dengan kedua tangan yang melekat pada meja bar. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain, kau tau? Terserah kalian mau memanggilku incest, siscon, atau apapun itu, yang kutau aku sangat menyayangi Sakura. Aku sangat menyayanginya hingga aku ingin dia selalu membutuhkanku. Aku tak ingin dia tumbuh dewasa. Aku hanya ingin dia selalu menjadi adikku. Adik kecilku." Pemuda itu meremas kepalanya. "Dan apa yang salah dari semua itu?"

Pain yang memperhatikan sasori berguman ambigu, sebelum akhirnya ia juga ikut menatap kedepan. "Ternyata kau bodoh ya..." ucapnya, dan mendapat kekehan dari Sasori.

"Kurasa kau benar... aku memang –"

Piip piip piip...

Pain menoleh kembali pada Sasori. "Kukira ponsel siapa yang dari tadi terus berdering, ternyata ponselmu?" namun Sasori bergeming. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan besarnya peperangan yang terjadi didalam nuraninya. Dan sedikit banyak, Pain menyadarinya.

"Dari Sakura?" Pain bisa merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu berjengit, namun ia tetap memprovokasinya. "Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja?"

Dengan perlahan, Sasori merongoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan benda yang kini sudah berhenti berdering itu. Keduanya bisa melihat nama sang pengirim dari sana; Sakura, adik manisku. Namun, Sasori hanya menatapnya, tanpa berniat untuk membuka.

Merasa gemas, pain menyambar ponsel itu, membukanya. Lalu matanya melebar.

637 pesan, 204 panggilan tak terjawab. Dan semuanya dari Sakura, adik manisku.

"Kau..." Pain menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau mengerikan Sasori. Kau keterlaluan! Apa-apaan ini?!" Pain menunjukkan layar ponsel touchscreen bewarna silver itu kewajah Sasori. Namun pemuda merah itu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kau sudah membalasnya?"

Sasori menggeleng pelan, membuat genggaman jari-jari Pain di benda persegi tipis itu mengerat. Dengan marah, Pain menghenpaskan ponsel Sasori ke meja bar. "kau... aku benar-benar tak habis pikir." Ucapnya tersendat amarah, meski dia tau kalau itu bukan urusannya, tapi tetap saja, dia marah. "Kau kira apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau kira kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya? Jangan bercanda!" dengan gerakan kasar, Pain berdiri, membuat pandangan orang-orang tertarik untuk memperhatikan mereka. "Kau salah, Sasori. Jika dia benar-benar tak lagi membutuhkanmu, dia tak akan pernah mengirimimu pesan sebanyak itu. Dan aku ragu, apakah dia makan dengan teratur sementara dia sibuk menulis hal tak berguna itu."

Permata merah itu melebar, baru menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya.

"Kau bodoh. Dan adikmu juga bodoh. Dia telah melakukan hal yang sia-sia." Lalu pain berlalu. Meninggalkan Sasori yang baru saja menyadari kebodohannya.

"Sakura! Berhenti! Mau kemana kau malam-malam?"

Sakura mengabaikan. Bersikap seolah ia tak mendengar apapun. Bersikap seolah ia sedang berjalan sendirian. Tapi kemudian dia tertawa miris, aku memang sendiri, ya kan?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mempercepat langkah dan meraih pergelangan tangan gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya, membuat Haruno Sakura terpaksa menatapnya. Namun, pemuda itu menyadari, tatapan gadis itu tak tertuju padanya. Sakura melihatnya, namun tidak melihatnya. Seolah pandangan gadis itu pergi jauh menembus relung waktu masa lalu yang tak mungkin lagi akan ia rasakan. Tak mungkin lagi untuk ia miliki.

Sakura tidak memberontak. Ia terlalu lelah. Lelah dengan semua masalah yang datang menghampirinya, yang kemudian menenggelamkannya. Ia bertanya-tanya kapan tuhan akan menarik rohnya keluar, sementara rasa sakit dan sesak terus menghujaninya melalui paru-paru yang ditenggelamkan.

Kenapa tuhan memberikannya penderitaan seperti ini? Ia tak mampu. Sungguh.

Perkataan mediang neneknya yang mengatakan bahwa 'tuhan tidak akan memberikan cobaan pada manusia jika ia tak mampu' tidak berlaku baginya. Hanya omong kosong.

"Sakura..." panggilan lembut yang kaluar dari mulut sang Uchiha menarik Sakura kembali pada kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa tak ada yang mencintainya. Kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi yang menginginkannya. Dia sendirian.

"Mau... apa kau?" gadis itu berucap pelan dengan suara yang dipaksakan. Rasa lelah kembali menghimpit jiwanya yang lemah.

Tiba-tiba saja, keheningan melanda mereka. Sakura tersenyum miris mengetahui usahanya untuk berucap hanya membuahkan kesia-siaan.

Dengan lemah, Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Berniat menjauh, sebelum akhirnya, punggung gadis itu mendarat pada dada sang bidang sang Uchiha. Sasuke memeluknya dengan lembut dan hangat. "Sakura..."

Sakura sempat bertanya-tanya. Kapan pemuda dibelakangnya ini mulai bersikap begini lembut? Kapan pemuda ini menyebut namanya dengan penuh kehangatan? Kapan pemuda ini memeluknya seolah ia adalah sesuatu yang berharga? Kapan, sikap Sasuke mulai berubah padanya?

Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanyalah angin lalu bagi Sakura saat ini. Hatinya sudah terlanjur mengeras, lebih keras dari benda terkeras sekalipun. Kata dan perlakuan Sasuke tak lagi memiliki arti penting baginya. Setelah semuanya...

Bahkan hal tak penting itu menyebabkan masalah antara dirinya dengan kakaknya.

Dan Sakura mendendam. Ia tak akan pernah mengakui bahwa dirinya bersalah karena, dia tak salah. Dia tidak bersalah.

Sasuke lah yang salah. Untuk semuanya, Sasuke bersalah.

"...ci..."

Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu."

Dan tubuh pemuda itu seketika membeku. Ketika kata benci dengan nada dalam itu terucap oleh bibir Sakura yang bergetar. Sasuke tau pendengarannya tak salah, tapi ia tak ingin untuk mengakui.

"Aku membencimu."

Dan ketika Sakura mengucapkan kata itu untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke menyadari, betapa menyakitkannya hal itu jika terucap dari bibir Sakura. Sakura yang telah lama mencintainya. Sakura yang telah lama berada disisinya. Dan sakura yang tersakiti karena kebodohannya, kebodohan seorang Sasuke.

"Kau... membenciku?"

"Aku membencimu." Lagi, Sasuke menutup matanya dengan napas tertahan, kembali merasakan dirinya tersiksa.

Maafkan aku.

Hanya kata itu yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan dihatinya. Tanpa mampu merangkai kata lain. Tanpa mampu menyuarakan. Bodohnya ia, melukai orang yang tulus mencintainya. Dan ketika ia menyadari, hal itu, sudah terlambat untuk mengulanginya. Dalam hati ia mengharapkan. Memohon...

"Tak... adakah kesempatan kedua?"

Sakura bergeming. Membiarkan Sasuke tersiksa dengan penjedaan dari pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Membiarkan Sasuke berharap, bahwa Sakura yang dulu akan kembali kedalam dekapannya.

"Kesempatan... tak datang dua kali."

Sasuke tau. Ia lebih dari tau kalau hal itu pasti akan terucap. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan.

Pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Beri aku... kesempatan keduamu, Sakura. Aku... mohon."

Sakura bergeming kembali. Angin malam bagaikan menusuk ulu hatinya yang ia rasa bertambah rapuh detik demi detik. "Kau tau pasti jawabanku, Sasuke-kun."

Pelukan Sasuke melemah, seiring dengan tangan Sakura yang menyuruhnya untuk terbuka. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman hampa. "Selamat tinggal."

Sasuke terhenyak. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika punggung kecil gadis bersurai merah muda itu pergi menjauh. Dia tak mampu membuat dirinya untuk bergerak mengejar gadis itu. Kakinya lumpuh. Seolah dirantai pada pangkal yang tak tampak.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia pengecut. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Semua sudah terlambat. Kesempatan keduanya, tidak akan pernah datang. Tak akan pernah.

"Sakura..." manik gelap itu berkilat sedih. Menatap kegelapan dihadapannya yang menelan gadis itu. Sasuke menunduk. Tanpa bisa ia tahan, dirinya kembali menjadi anak kecil yang cengeng.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

BOKU NO NOOTO

Hallo~~~ minnachaaann~~~

Lama tidak bertemu (?) karena author abal ini bagaikan kuroko-chan, datang dan pergi secara tidak terduga, fic ini juga jadi tak menentu, ya kan ya? Ya dung ya?

So sorrrry.. Sinyal di kampung halaman ku gak memadai.

Lalu, bagi minna-san yang di fanfiction, maaf ya... Kayaknya aku belum bisa mempoatnya disana. Soalnya, akunku gak bisa kebuka...!!!!

Gimana tu? Aku luma email dan kata sandiku..

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gomenasai... dan, arigatou...

Masih ada yang ingin fic ini untuk terus melangsungkan kehidupannya. Benar-benar sebuah anugrah.

Eh, ini perasaan aku saja atau gimana, sih? Kok gak kayak [sasusaku]gaara? Kok malah [sasusaku]saso, ya? Aah, kayaknya sasori memakan peran gaara terlalu banyak deh ya? Gawat, harus kembali ke alur nih.

Maaf ya, alurnya jadi melenceng gitu. Chapter depan, mungkin dan akan kuusahakan gaara mendapatkan peran.

Sore ja, mata ne~~~ RnR?


	21. Chapter 21

MAAF, AKU MENCINTAIMU SAHABAT

a naruto fanfic by furiguriru

original story by masashi kishimoto

o

o

o

o

o

o

Chapter 21

Sempat sakura ingin memikirkan kejadian langka yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, namun dia lelah, benar-benar lelah. Jangankan untuk memikirkan hal tak berguna itu, dia bahkan tak bisa memikirkan harus kemana dia saat ini. Dia hanya menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua kakinya yang telah lecet karena tak .

Kembali teringat akan sasori, air mata gadis merah muda itu kembali berlinang, dan mengaliri pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam minggu ini. Ketika menghapusnya dengan kasar, ia tak melihat batu kecil di hadapannya.

"aduh..." sakura terjatuh, batu kecil itu ternyata memiliki sisi yang tajam dan menggoresi telapak kakinya. Terasa ngilu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya rasa perih mulai menjalar dan darah mulai mengalir. Sakura mengerang, dia tak berani untuk berdiri karena takut lukanya akan terbuka lebih lebar lagi. "Aww, sakiit.." Ringisnya.

Sakura melihat sekitar, yang ia temukan hanyalah kegelapan yang semakin terasa menelannya. Gadis itu menyeringai masam, mulai merutuki diri karena dengan bodohnya ia melayangkan begitu saja handphone nya satu-satunya. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lalukan?

Sakura tak tau dia ada dimana sekarang. Tak tau apakah ia akan baik-baik saja jika terus berada disana. Tak tau bagaimana cara ia akan pulang.

Pulang? Inner sakura mendengus.

Lalu dia meringis lagi, 'pulang? Saat ini tepat itu hanya disisi kaa-san kan?' innernya mendengus kembali.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di aspal yang keras. Walaupun terasa sakit dan kotor, ia tak memperdulikannya. Toh, apapun yang akan terjadi padanya tak akan ada seorangpun yang akan peduli. 'Bahkan sasori-nii juga...'

Kembali, air matanya mengalir.

Sakura mendengar suara mobil yang mendekat, namun ia tak juga peduli. Apakah itu suara mobil penculik, kelompok mafia, tukang jual organ, dia tak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah lelah.

"Sakura?"

Sakura membuka matanya cepat, lalu bangkit duduk. Sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

"Niisan?"

"Niisan?" Ulang suara itu terdengar heran. "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Orang itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Berjalan mendekat. Menyentuh pipi sakura. "Sakura, kau..."

"Niisan!" Sakura memeluk orang itu erat, dengan segala energinya yang tersisa. Tak menyadari bahwa orang itu bukanlah kakaknya. " Niisan, jangan pergi lagi, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Niisan, kumohon..."

"Sakura, tunggu. Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Sakura?"

"Niisan, kumohon..." Perlahan suara gadis itu melemah, seiring dengan pelukannya yang sudah tak bertenaga lagi. " Kumohon..." Lalu kesadarannya menghilang begitu saja.

o

o

o

o

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Gaara kehabisan akal. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah membawa sakura pulang dan membaringkannya. Gadis itu kelihatan lelah sekali ketika ia temukan di tengah jalan tadi. Lagi pula, apa yang membuat gadis itu berani-beraninya membaringkan diri ditengah jalanan seperti itu? Apa ia tak menyadari kalau dirinya itu adalah seorang perempuan?

Gaara menatap wajah gadis manis itu. Terlihat berantakan dan pucat. Lalu gaara menyentuh kening gadis itu pelan, tak ingin membangunkannya, dan tersentak ketika hawa panas merembes ketelapak tangannya.

Gaara memucat, panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Disaat orang tua dan saudara-saudaranya tak ada seperti saat ini?

Berusaha tenang, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menyelimuti gadis itu terlebih dahulu. Lalu berencana mencari cara untuk merawat orang sakit di internet nanti. Lalu ketika ia akan menyelimuti gadis itu, ia kembali memucat, melihat darah yang mengalir dari telapak kaki sakura ke kasurnya.

Panik sesaat, lalu ia berlari ke dapurnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Dengan selembut mungkin, gaara mencoba membersihkan darah yang hampir mengering itu perlahan-lahan. Mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan sakura. Sakura sedikit meringis, namun sepertinya ia terlalu lelah untuk membuka mata.

Selesai membalut kaki gadis itu, gaara menghenbuskan napas lagi, hendaknya masalah pertama sudah selesai.

Ketika dia berniat mengambilkan kompres, sakura meraih tangan gaara. Membuat gaara menoleh.

"Niisan..."

Gaara menyerngit, menatap sakura dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Dia ingin mendekat, namun segera menyadari bahwa ia ingin mencari cara merawat orang sakit di internet. Karena hal itu lah yang terpenting saat ini.

Kembali pemuda bertampang datar dan tanpa alis itu segera mengetik hal itu di ponselnya.

Cara merawat orang sakit.

Ada banyak link pencarian yang keluar dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menekan yang paling atas. Namun ketika dia membaca itu, ada banyak hal merepotkan yang harus ia lakukan dan banyak juga barang-barang yang harus ia miliki. Dan hei! Di sekitar sini mana ada apotek yang buka.

Dengan kesal, gaara melayangkan handphone nya, dan pemuda itu segera merutuki kebodohannya karena handphone itu sudah tak bisa hidup lagi. Nah, sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Berpikir keras, gaara berusaha mengingat apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibunya ketika dia dan saudara-saudaranya sakit.

" Oh, iya. Biasanya kaasan menggunakan air panas. Eh, air panas atau air dingin ya?" Lalu dia putuskan saja untuk memakai air dingin. Pemuda itu mencelupkan handuk kecil ke dalam air yang diambilnya, setelah diremas, dia meletakkan handuk lembab itu kekening sakura. "Selanjutnya... Obat." Lalu dia mengambil obat. Meletakkannya di meja dekat tempat tidur, karena sakura belum bangun. Dan sepeetinya gadis itu lelah untuk bangun.

Gaara menatap wajah sakura yang terlelap. Wajah itu kelihatan sangat lelah saat ini. Wajah manis yang biasanya bersinar dengan warna gembira, kini entah kenapa memucat dan terlihat redup. Dan lagi, dia tak habis pikir, kenapa tak ada satupun orang yang ada disisi sakura saat gadis itu sedang bersedih. Kemana kakaknya yang overprotektif itu?

"Niisan..." Lagi, sakura menggigau. Sekarang, air matanya mulai berjatuhan kembali.

Gaara menggigit bibirnya. Mengusap airmata sakura, dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Dengan pasti, ia berkata, untuk dirinya, maupun untuk sakura.

"Aku pasti akan menjagamu. Aku pasti akan selalu disisimu. Aku berjanji, bahkan ketika tak ada lagi orang lain disisimu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu sakura. Aku berjanji. "

o

o

o

o

o

Sasori mematung. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Bukan karena ia memiliki penyakit asma atau semacamnya, dia juga tak berlari dari akatsuki ke rumahnya. Tak ada hal yang bisa membuat dia bernapas seperti itu. Kecuali satu hal.

Ketidakberadaan adiknya.

Sasori memanggil nama adiknya kuat. Namun keheningan malam menenggelamkan suaranya. Ketika memanggil nama adiknya, yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya dan napasnya yang tersenggal.

Sulit bernapas, sasori berhenti sejenak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Namun sesak itu tak juga kunjung berkurang. Memegang dadanya yang mulai sakit, sasori kembali mencari sakura.

Namun nihil. Sakura tidak berada dirumah itu.

Dengan panik, sasori bergegas kekediaman uchiha, mengetuk pintu dengan keras, tanpa mempedulikan kalau sekarang malam sudah larut.

Beruntung, itachi masih mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan cepat, sasori merarik kerah piyama itachi. "Sakura...! Saku- ra... Dia..."

Itachi menyerngit. "Apa? Sakura kenapa?" Melihat sasori yang kesulitan bernapas, itachi kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan membawakan segelas air untuk sasori. " Tenangkan dirimu dulu, kalau seperti ini aku tak akan mengerti."

Sasori menurut. Ia meminum air itu cepat-cepat hingga ia pun sempat tersedak.

"Bodoh...! Pelan-pelan!"

Namun sasori tak mendengarkan. "Sakura..." Entah karena tersedak atau apa, air mata sasori mengalir, membuat itachi sedikit terkejut. "Dia tak ada di rumah..."

Dan yang dikatakan oleh sasori lebih membuat itachi terkejut lagi. "A-apa? Lalu, ponselnya bagaimana?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Ponselnya rusak, dan sekarang aku tak tau harus mencarinya kemana."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lapor polisi--"

"--tidak bisa!" Sasori memotong dengan cepat. " Tak ada gunanya, bantuan mereka tak berguna. Mereka tak akan mencari sakura dengan serius."

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan menemanimu mencarinya."

o

o

o

o

o

Gaara melipat dahinya disudut ruangan. Pasalnya, saat ini dia sangat kesal karena kakak perempuannya yang baru saja pulang dari acara hura hura tidak berguna - bagi gaara - menyleding kepalanya dengan keras. Tidak menggunakan tangan, tapi kipas! Kipas besi pula!

"Bodoh! Kau beri apa orang sakit?! Panasnya tidak akan turun kalau kau beri air dingin, bodoh!" Rutuk temari. Membuat gaara semakin melipat dahi kesal. "Astaga, gaara... Sudah berapa tahun umurmu? Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan juga, kenapa mengurus orang yang sakit saja kau tak bisa? Dasar bodoh!"

Gaara memanyunkan bibirnya. Tak berkutik didepan temari. Tak bisa menjawab atau membantah apa yang temari katakan. Karena yang dikatakan temari itu memang benar.

Walaupun kesal, gaara menurut juga. " Maaf. Aku tak tau."

Temari melirik adiknya sesaat. Lalu menghembuskan napas. "Sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah datang. Sekarang sakura akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara menatap temari, lalu menghembuskan napas lega, dan temari dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Jarang-jarang gaara mengkhawatirkan orang lain seperti ini.

Dan temari mendapatkan satu-satunya kemungkinan.

Dia melirik gaara sembari menyeringai. " Kau menyukai sakura?" Dan dia mendapatkan reaksi yang menarik dari gaara.

Wajah sang adik bungsu memerah.

"Ka-kau... Tau.. Dari ma-na..."

"Hahahaha, kau terlalu mudah untuk ditebak."

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku tidak."

"Hooh..." Temari menghentikan tawanya, walaupun seringaian masih meriasi wajah cantiknya yang tegas itu. "Aku bingung bagaimana wajah datarmu bisa memerah ehal itu. Kukira kau tak peduli. Dan aku jadi mengkhawatirkanmu, takut kau melenceng."

"Melenceng? Apa maksudmu?" Gaara menyerngit. Tak mengerti keseluruhan perkataan temari.

"Maa... Tak penting." Temari bangkit dari duduknya. "Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, kau harus mengompres sakura berulang-ulang seperti yang tadi kuajarkan. Dan ganti airnya ketika sudah mendingin, mengerti?"

Gaara menggangguk dalam diam.

"Dan jangan melakukan apapun pada sakura. Kalian belum cukup umur."

"KAU KIRA AKU ORANG MACAM APA?!" teriak gaara marah, dan dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya ketika ia mendengar erangan sakura. Sembari menjaga sakura, gaara merutuki kakaknya.

o

o

o

o

o

Sementara itu, sasori yang tadi mencari sakura bersama itachi, malah menemukan Sasuke di sisi jalan. Terlihat aneh karena pemuda itu menunduk. Karena biasanya, Sasuke adalah pemuda arogan yang dagunya selalu terangkat.

Dan sekarang, pemuda muram yang semakin muram itu duduk dikursi belakang, menambah ketegangan di dalam mobil.

"Aku melihatnya." Ujar sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Itachi mengerem mobil secara mendadak.

"Dimana?"/" Dimana?" Itachi dan sasori serentak bertanya.

"Aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang. Tapi tadi... Seseorang membawanya."

Sasori yang geram melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan menarik kaos yang dipakai sasuke dengan kasar. "Kau bercanda, kan? Kenapa kau tak menghentikannya? Aku tau kau ada masalah dengan sakura, tapi apakah karena masalah itu kau tak mau lagi melindunginya? Kau tak peduli lagi padanya?" Sasori menggertakkan giginya, "Atau kau selama ini memang tak pernah peduli dengannya?!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Tak sanggup melihat tepat ke mata sasori, tak sanggup pula untuk memberikan jawaban apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menuduk, menggigit bibir, menyerngitkan dahi, dan meremas celananya kuat-kuat. Dan ia sadar kalau itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Dan Itachi, dia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia tak mencoba untuk menghentikan sasori, tak juga untuk membela Sasuke. Karena dia juga merasa dikecewakan. Dan dia mulai membenarkan apa yang telah dikatakan sakura saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Sasori menghempaskan sasuke dengan kasar ke bangkunya kembali. "Kau anggap apa adikku selama ini?" Ujar sasori setengah mendesah. Menyandarkan diri ke bangkunya dengan lemah. " Kau tau siapa orang itu?" Tanya sasori, ketika ia sudah mulai mengendalikan diri.

"Sabaku..." Desis sasuke. "Sabaku no, gaara..."

"Itachi... Kau tau siapa sialan yang membawa adikku itu?"

Itachi mangangguk, mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Kurasa, kutahu."

o

o

o

o

o

o

Temari khawatir.

Dia tau kalau adik nya tidak akan melakukan apapun pada sakura. Intinya, dia akan menjaga sakura dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya.

Tapi!

Sebagai perempuan, dan kakak gaara, tentu ia tak akan bisa membiarkan laki-laki dan perempuan berduaan begitu saja dalam satu ruangan. Tak mau mengakui ia berpikir negatif terhadap gaara, dia lebih suka menyebutnya dengan istilah 'lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati.'

"Gaara, bagaimana kalau kau pergi kekamarmu dan tidur? Biarkan aku yang menjaga sakura disini." Saran temari dengan halus.

Tapi gaara menggeleng. Membuat temari harus menghembuskan napas dengan keras.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Aku ingin menjaganya. Lagi pula, inikan kamarku." Jawab gaara. Dan hal itu membuat temari menahan napasnya terkejut karena baru sadar.

Temari panik sendiri. "Ka-ka-kau, sebelum ku kesini, maksudku, sebelum kudatang, kau tidak me-me-melakukan apapun kan? Kau tidak--"

Siku-siku kecil seakan muncul dikening gaara, "MANA MUNGKIN KAN?! SUDAH KUBILANG, KAU KIRA AKU ORANG MACAM AP--!"

"Nghh... Niisan..."

Gaara mengatup bibirnya dengan ketua tangannya. Melirik sakura yang kembali jatuh tertidur. Dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Bodoh!!! Jangan keras-keras...!" Kata temari setengah berbisik.

"Kau kira ini salah siapa, huuh?" Balas gaara setengah bebisik pula. Dia mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal. Andaikan temari bukanlah kakaknya, mungkin sudah habis orang bernama temari itu.

Ding~ dong~

Suara bel rumah terdengar. Temari dan gaara saling berpandangan.

"Siapa itu? Kankuro?" Gaara menyerngit kearah temari yang mengangkat bahu. "Atau itu adalah pacarmu yang lebih muda itu?"

"Ap--" Temari menghentikan niatnya untuk membantah. Wajahnya memerah. "Ma-mana mungkin kan..." Ujarnya malu-malu.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong

Gaara dan temari berpandangan lagi.

"Benarkah?" Gaara memiringkan wajahnya.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong

Temari mengatup mulutnya jengkel, dengan tatapan mengerikan, gadis itu menunjuk gaara. "Kau, jaga sakura. Aku ingin menghajar pengusik itu dulu." Lalu melangkah kasar ke pintu utama.

Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu cuek sambil memandang punggung kakaknya. "Ah, sudah dingin."

Sebelum temari membukakan pintu untuk orang yang terus-terusan membunyikan bel, gadis itu terlebih dahulu menendang pintu rumahnya sendiri sambil berteriak, "DIAAAM!!!" Dan sepertinya hal itu berefek, karena setelah itu tak lagi terdengar olehnya bunyi bel menjengkelkan itu.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah seorang pemuda merah yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya ban--"

"Mana adikku."

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

BOKU NO NOOTO

MAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena telah membuata kalian menunggu. Alasanku banyak (biasanya kan orang ngeles emang banyam alasan)

Gyahaha--ups.

Maaf. Ya, tapi mulai sekarang aku harua fokus belajar. Aku sepertinya belum bisa melanjutkan ff ini dalam waktu yang singkat. Karena...

Sekarang aku kelas 3 -_-

Capek, susah banget bagk waktu. Maaf ya. Untuk saat ini, tolong nikmati saja sampai chap ini. Makasiiiii.

See you later ᕦ( ͡͡~͜ʖ ͡ )ᕤ


End file.
